The Moron that is Me
by trinity1504
Summary: "Sasuke Uchiha is the world's biggest prick" according to seventeen year old Naruto Uzumaki. But after a party where some things go down, Naruto finds himself constantly thinking about him. But Naruto knows Sasuke uses people and throws them away without a care. He's not like those moronic girls fawning all over that teme. Definetly not! Not a chance...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another story. This is my first story for Naruto! This will be a yaoi (meaning boy x boy) so just click the back arrow if you don't like. It will be SasuNaru all the way! This first chapter only contains cussing but later ones will have sexual situations (thus the M rating). **

**Warning: there will be some Sakura and Ino bashing. I don't have anything against them but it's simply their roles in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story concept. If I don't own the characters this chapter I obviously won't own them any of the other chapters so this is for the entire story.**

**Chapter One**

_**The Chicks at My School Are Morons & Sasuke Uchiha is the World's Biggest Prick**_

I was sure of two things: Basically all the girls enrolled in my school are idiots and while Sasuke Uchiha is undoubtedly the world's biggest prick, that does not excuse the moronic disease that plagued all the girls.

I know. I know that he is a self-absorbed asshole who thinks he's the shit and has an ego bigger than Principle Tsunade's boobs (And that's saying something. I have no idea what she has in those things). I am perfectly aware of his reputation. And I know the reputation is dead-on. He's also a stuck up pretty boy with enough cash to own the city. In fact, his family sort of does. Another fun fact about him is that he uses girls and then tosses them aside with absolutely no regard for them. I have never experienced this, but trust me, I've seen my fair share of girls breaking down in the cafeteria, the classrooms, the hallway, the parking lot…okay basically everywhere after they got thrown aside by him. How that guy hooked up with so many girls is a mystery to me. Maybe it is a hobby or something since it seemed like that is all he does. I felt bad for them, though. They are obviously all pretty dense if they thought the guy would change after 'getting to know' them and they would live happily ever after. That's just stupid and naïve. Were their heads filled with air? Apparently so. But _really,_ I did feel bad for them. No matter what, they still had hearts, ones that had been crushed without a second thought.

"See I do understand what they go through but it doesn't change the fact that all those girls, when you cut to the chase, are _morons_." I looked meaningfully into the Shikamaru's eyes, trying to get my point across that I wasn't just blindly throwing an insulting label on those girls. I was looking at this issue from all points of view and making an accurate assessment. And it was clear to me that the chicks, for the most part, at this school were morons. I could tell. Because I'm awesome like that!

"He's got a point! I don't get what all these girls see in that prick anyways!" I looked over at Kiba and held up my palm which he readily high-fived. Kiba was an awesome guy, and I could always count on him to have my back.

"Unlike Naruto though, you, Kiba, are saying this out of pure jealousy." Shikamaru leveled Kiba with a dull stare as he brought the cigarette he was holding back to his lips. I smirked and glanced at Kiba's red, sputtering face.

"W-what!? No!" The dog-lover finally managed to get out. I barely heard him, though, over my laughing. A knock on the head sobered me up and I tried (and failed) to fight down my smile and look at Kiba apologetically. He gave me a glare before turning to Shikamaru who was still leaning against the brick wall smoking.

"How do you know blondie's not jealous? Huh? Oh wise one!" Kiba said to Shika, who merely scoffed at the nickname. I could tell he was trying to fight down a smile though. You can't anything past me. I'm like a hawk, yeah. Believe it!

Being the great and mature friend that I am I cut off Shikamaru before he could further the argument.

"Now, now. Let's all chill out. Ahem, cough-Kiba-cough (this earned a 'Hey!' from dog boy). We should get back to class before the bell rings so we aren't late." Man I don't think I've ever said anything so mature and pro-school before. And judging from my friends' shocked expressions, they were thinking along the same lines. Come on it wasn't that hard to believe I just said something mature. I am feeling slightly insulted right now.

"Wow. That was…" Kiba voice held none of its previous anger, only shock. I shot him a venomous look that clearly said 'Wanna fight, bitch?' or at least I hoped it did because I was going to come at him in like two seconds.

"Well whoever just took over Uzumaki's body is right. You three losers should get to class 'cuz the bell is gonna ring in like five seconds." A familiar female voice grabbed my attention and my desire to punch Kiba's face in was forgotten. I would have won though!

"Temari!" I squealed at launched myself at the only female I liked in the entire school, hell the entire city. I smacked into not a warm Temari, but a palm squishing my face. I looked up at the girl with puppy dog eyes as she held me away from her. I wanted a hello hug. I like hugs. And I like Temari. And Shika and Kiba would punch me into next Tuesday if I tried hugging them.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes," she scolded but her smile told me she still loved me. I drew back from her hand and gave a dramatic gasp.

"What? Puppy dog eyes! I would never!" I put into my voice as much horrified bravado as I could muster.

Temari sighed and just shook her head. Pssh, that's right. Just hand me my Oscar now…or no wait maybe it was an Emmy. What's the difference again?...Who cares, I'll take both!

"Hey Temari" And "Where were you?" came from the two behind me.

Temari stepped forward but stopped when I stepped in front of her arms open wide. Umm I kind of still want my hug. She looked me straight in the eye, and I stared back like a man obviously. I could smell victory in the air. So when she gave an annoyed huff, my smile widened and I launched myself at her and gave her a brief hug before quickly stepping back (I had learned quite painfully in the past not to hold on too long).

"Hey guys" she said to Shikamaru and Kiba, "We should get going Ms. Preggers will have a cow if we are late again." Kiba gave a salute and Shikamaru begrudgingly pushed off the wall he had been slouching against.

_Bringgggggggg. _(A/N: That's the bell ringing for class.)

"Well shit." Shikamaru muttered. He dropped his cigarette and ground it into the cement with his heel. He stared at the squished tobacco before catching up to the rest of us who were already booking it. Normally we didn't care about being late, but none of us wanted to be at school on a Saturday. And Saturday is just when Ms. Kurenai gave detentions. She used to be super cool. Then her stomach blew up like a balloon and she got all bitchy and started giving Saturday detentions instead of lunch detentions.

I couldn't help but smile as we ran through the school hallways on our way to Lit. class. My orange Nike's were squeaking on the tile, harmonizing with Temari's combat boots, Kiba's red Nike's, and Shikamaru's black, ratty converse. I'm sure we looked like quite a sight: A blonde teen with spiky hair and black studs in each ear, wearing an orange shirt with a red swirl (the best t-shirt ever! I have six of them!) and a pair of ratty dark blue jeans, flanked by a curvy blonde girl with four short pigtails, a skin-tight, low cut black shirt, military green miniskirt and wearing striped thigh-high socks that lead down to black combat boots. And right behind us was Kiba (who has two tattoos on his face, there's a great story behind them) in a grey hoodie and ripped up jeans and Shikamaru in a green wife beater under an open grey polo with the sleeves rolled up and low black pants with a studded belt.

I glanced over my shoulder at my friends. Yeah we were pretty awesome.

A loud squeak echoed through the nearly empty hall way as we all stopped in front of room 215, aka the Pregger's Lit room of doom. I glanced back at Kiba, Shika, and Temari, all of whom had lined up behind me. Great I guess I was the sacrificial lamb up for slaughter today.

"Thanks guys," I hissed. Shikamaru smirked (the fiendish loser), Kiba glanced away (at least he felt some guilt), and Temari put a hand on my shoulder. I looked simply looked at it. If it was supposed to be reassuring, it wasn't.

My hand reached for the brass knob, halting briefly before gripping it and turning it. Ever so slowly I opened the door. It made no sound and I silently thanked whatever deity-God-thing that was up there somewhere. I placed one foot forward so it was even with the door frame and leaned forward peeking into the room.

All right I'm not gonna lie. I almost wetted myself when the room entered my vision and I locked eyes with a very, very angry teacher. In my defense she looked really scary! Like if her angry eyes could shoot knives, I would have multiple ones in my face right now!

"Hehe…" The tiny, awkward laugh bubbled from my lips before I could stop it. I can't help it! Sometimes I make awkward noises when I'm nervous. I took a deep breath and stepped fully into the room.

All the eyes in the room were on me and I could feel my cheeks warming yup.

"How nice of you to join is for class, Mr. Uzumaki," Ms. Kurenai's eyes were narrowed and glued to my face. I scratched the back of my head and smiled at her. "Sorry, Ms. Kurenai" I said, praying she'd just let me take my seat.

"Tell your friends to come in and you four can join me on Saturday at 8 am for detention." She turned back to the board and continued writing whatever it was she had been doing before. Since we were late today the only seats available were a few lone desks scattered about. I gave Kiba a glance before heading for the lone desk by the window.

I dropped my backpack, if that's what you could call the ratty duck taped heap, in the aisle and plopped into the seat. A sigh left my lips and I rested my cheek on my fist and looked around the classroom. All boring and-okay…Pinkie aka Sakura Haruno aka Psycho Bitch 1 was sneering at me from a couple rows away. We had never gotten along, simply because I'm a nice guy and she's a psycho bitch. Our first real confrontation though had been in fifth grade. That had been an interesting occasion. I merely told her that her hair reminded me of Pepto-Bismol. I personally didn't see a problem with that comment then and I don't see a problem with it now. But being the psycho bitch she is she went all batshit crazy on me.

I smiled back at her and gave her the finger. And no it wasn't the pinkie finger. I think that's a given. Her pink little lips feel into a 'oh' and her over-plucked pink eyebrows mashed together in anger, making her forehead appear even bigger.

"Uzumaki!" Shit! I whipped my head toward the front of the room where Ms. Kurenai was glaring me down like no other. "Be here at six on Saturday!" She barked out. I lowered my forehead to the desk and closed my eyes, not caring if anyone was staring or even if Pinkie was smirking victoriously at me (which I'm sure she was). For the love of Ramen, could I catch a fricken break?!

_** .LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINE.**_

"You know I actually miss your scary motherfucker of a brother." Kiba said. "I second that!" I shouted, as Kiba flinched and jerked his neck to the side to glare at me. "You're gonna make me go deaf, baka!" I smiled, "Sorry". I don't know if I've mentioned this but Kiba is an awesome best friend. After that wretched last period in Lit class, I had been all mopey, so Kiba had offered to give me a piggyback ride. Anyone that says piggyback rides are only for kids is dead wrong.

So here we were making our way through the parking lot, Me, Kiba, Temari and Shikamaru.

"I'll assume you are speaking of Gaara." Temari responded.

"Of course, I don't even really know Kankuro. The dude is like three years older than us."

"He'll be back next week as a matter of fact." What? That's great!

"Yes!" I squealed. Gaara was Temari's twin brother and also one of my best friends. He had been gone for the past month though for beating the shit out of another kid before school started.

A loud honk from behind me caused all of us to jump. Kiba dropped me in the process but luckily I managed to land on my feet and not my butt. I turned, startled, to see a sleek black Porsche humming only a few feet behind us. I guess the person behind the wheel get fed up with us just staring at the car because he laid on the horn. Again.

"Hey!" I yelled at the douche, whoever he was.

"What the fuck?!" Temari yelled at the same time.

"Che. A fight would be troublesome. Just move to the side a bit so he can get by." Shikamaru called to us. Kiba, Temari, and I gaped at Shikamaru. How the hell could this guy not be pissed off? The asshole driver laid on the horn again. I looked back at the car and shuffled begrudgingly over to the side a bit more. Temari followed me and Kiba slowly followed her. The car sped past Kiba almost hitting him. Kiba promptly cussed the car to oblivion and gave it the finger.

"Some people should not have licenses." Kiba muttered under his breath as we made our way to his pickup truck. Temari got in her jeep and Shikamaru got in his ancient Ford Explorer. Not that I'm judging his ride or anthing. Hell I'd love to have an ancient Explorer. But no. Since I'm dirt poor I have nothing. Zip. Nada. So I mooch of Kiba and get rides from him to and from school.

We had been riding in Kiba's car for a few minutes before his angry rambling about bad drivers finally died down.

"So did you hear about Kara Feng?"

"Uh, who is that? And no."

"Some girl who that jerk Sasuke hooked up with or so she claimes and when she went to talk to him at lunch today he asked her to go away because she was annoying him."

"Ouch. That's cold. He's such a bastard. And it amazes me that all the girls at our school still fall head over heels for him." I thought back to our conversation at lunch behind the gym.

"I know! What do girls even see in him anyways?" Kiba asked, his voice laced with disgust.

"Well he's hot," I blurted out automatically without thinking.

Kiba snapped his head over to give me an incredulous look. Not a good idea when you're driving. My point was proven when the car swerved and Kiba looked forward again while steadying the car.

"Ugh! Come on Naruto I know your bi and stiff but seriously the Uchiha?!"

Whoa there! "Hey! I didn't say I liked him or anything I was just stating a fact. He is…attractive. I was only answering your question! And don't insult me by thinking I'm like those moronic hordes of girls that have a silly crush on a jackass who doesn't even give them the time of day!" I sucked in a huge breath of air. Wow…that was a long…tirade. But honestly!

"Hey, hey. Okay. Sorry bro. Sorry for jumpin' the gun." Kiba smiled at the windshield and the whole issue was dropped as we moved on to other topics. None of it really resonated with me though as my mind was stuck on this one conversation. Sure the Uchiha was hot. That's the reason all the girls fawned over him. But it's not like I like him or anything! That's ridiculous. I've never even talked to him. And he's a prick so I don't even want to get to know him. I just can't believe I admitted to Kiba that he I think he's hot. Well he is super hot now that I think about at least the times I've seen. Wait! Crap. No! Bad Naruto! Temes aren't hot. Definitely not….

_** .LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINE.**_

_(Preview for next chapter)_

_Apparently some Katie girl is having a party and she invited Temari. And Temari invited us. And yes that does count as an invite for Naruto Uzumaki! _

_Parties. The funny thing about parties is that they always seem to be a total fail or a total blast. _

_Oh Uchiha is here. Yeah, he's definitely hot. Whoa there. I mean somewhat nice-looking for a prick. Yes. Oh shit he's looking at me. He's looking at me! Awkward eye contact. I feel stalkerish! Eep! Stay calm. Shit! Calm. Fuck! Oh motherfucking Ramen. _

**First chapter done. Please let me know what you think. If I get a good number of reviews then I'll continue the story, if not then I'm not sure. The more reviews the faster I will post the next chapter. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions. And all the chapters after this will contain Sasuke. This one was slightly lacking in that. But REVIEW CHILDREN REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really sad. Like seriously. For the love all**

**that is good please, please REVIEW! I got one review.**

**That's the least I've gotten in any of my opening chapters.**

**I'm seriously thinking of scrapping the story if**

**no one reviews and gives me feedback.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! I am so depressed by the lack of positive feedback! - Trinity**

****Important: The high school system in here is different. Instead of all the middle school's pooling into one high school for four years the freshman and sophomores attend their own pre-high schools in their neighborhoods before all coming together for junior and senior year at the one main high school. So Naruto, Sasuke, and gang are juniors which means that they just started going to school together at the beginning of their junior year about a month ago.

Holy fucking fucktards!...FUCK! I glanced back up seeing the stupid smug smirk still in place as dark eyes watch me. God didn't anyone ever teach that bastard that it's rude to stare. Apparently not since his eyes are glued to me right now! Even if my eyes were bugging out of my skull (which they probably are) and my arms are flailing around at my sides (which I'm certain they are) and my face is the color of a fire truck (if it's even possible I'm sure it's redder) that does not excuse staring. Nope. Staring, especially if you have dark, black eyes that make people (specifically me right now) want to melt from their pure sexiness..whoa what?! I was kidding. Totally a joke. I was testing myself…

I need to get out of here. Why can't he just go…go..uh..do something somewhere else! Maybe if I close my eyes. I squeeze my eyes shut and then reopen them. An even more smug, bastardy smile met my gaze. Well shit. He's still there.

IAMALINEIAMALINEIAMALINEIAMA LINEIAMALINEIAMALINEIAMALINE IAMALINEIAMALINEIAMALINE

(Earlier that day)

"Get off." A gruff voiced gritted out. I only squeezed the figure I had been hanging onto for the past five minutes even harder.

Temari gave a nervous giggle behind me. "Uh, Naruto, I think you should get off him now." Well my answer to that was digging my chin deeper into his shoulder. I clung onto him for a couple more seconds until two pairs of hands grabbed both my arms and pulled me away from the figure. I didn't fight but simply waited for the arms to release me. And of course I pouted and shot glares at Kiba and Shikamaru who for some odd reason were giving me an exasperated look. I have not a clue why.

It's not like I glomped the guy right when he came into sight and refused to let go until I had to be physically pried off…haha totally not me…well maybe.

How could I not though. I see one of my favorite people for the first time in a month! Of course I will hug him. I had been seriously Gaara deprived. So when Temari had lead Shika, Kiba and I into her kitchen to hang after school and a familiar mop of bright crimson hair stood starkly contrasting the tan and white themed room I had been so happy that I kinda flung myself at him.

"Dude, Gaara looked like he was gonna bite your head off if you held onto him another minute longer. No offense Gaara." I only rolled my eyes at Kiba's words.

"Gaara loves me more than all you suckers. That'll never happen. Right Gaara?" I smile at Gaara as I turn my gaze from Kiba to him. Emotionless sea green eyes stared dully back at me.

"Ouch. Guess not." Shikamaru muttered from the fridge where he was rummaging for food. I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head. He was definitely grinning. Che. For someone who found fights so "troublesome" the guy made a lot of snide comments.

Looking back at Gaara I gave him my best "thanks a lot" look. In response a corner of his lips twitched up before returning to the line they were usually in. Even if he didn't say anything I know I'm Gaara's best friend. We were each other's first friends and had a friendship that had spanned longer than any of our other friendships. Gaara had been a really angry kid, and I had had my own slew of issues and no one wanted anything to do with either of us. I'll never forget when I first talked to him in kindergarten.

"_Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" _

_And then I got punched in the face by a chibi redhead glaring daggers at me._

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Anywho, what time is the party tonight?" Temari asked from her spot at the kitchen table across from Gaara.

"Uh 8 right Shika?" Kiba asked Shikamaru who was making his way back to the table with a shiny green apple. I sat down in the empty seat to the left of Gaara.

"Yeah." Shikamaru responded as he plopped down in the remaining empty seat.

"There's a party tonight?" Gaara entered the conversation.

"Yep! You're coming." I replied cheerfully. A narrowed gaze turned toward me but I ignored it and admired the ceiling.

"…what?" the low, steady voice hinted at the redhead's annoyance. Gaara, being the people person that he was-not!, didn't go to many parties.

"Come on little brother it'd be good for you to get out" Temari added in. She gave me a conspiratorial smile, which I returned before turning my puppy dog face to Gaara.

"No." Gaara stared back at me. Three. Two. One. "Fine." Gaara sighed and replied bitterly. Another falls to the puppy dog face. Gaara's always been a sucker for it though.

"Yay! Come on Gaara let's go get dressed!" I jumped from my seat and latched onto the annoyed redhead's arm.

"Dude you've got three and half hours before we even have to be there."

"It doesn't matter Kiba!" I shouted from the stairs where I was awkwardly running and trying to drag Gaara up at the same time.

When we finally reached his room, I ran to his closet ignoring the all the scary band posters from various groups littering the room. I shuffled through the articles of clothing, all dark or red colors. To make this clear I'm not some fashion gay guy…well I am gay but hey I'm a pretty guyish guy if I do say so myself. I simply love to dress up Gaara. Nothing weird about that.

I paused on a black Three Days Grace tshirt with red writing. I grabbed it and then ran to the dresser on the other side of the room, automatically my hand went to the third drawer on the right where I knew Gaara kept his skinny jeans (no I don't stalk him. I just come over a lot.). I grabbed a pair of grey ones and turned to Gaara with the outfit in my hand. A single red eyebrow rose. I shoved the clothes at him and lay down on his bed. Gaara went to the bathroom and returned dressed in the outfit.

Just because you get to pick out someone else's outfit does not mean they should get to pick out yours. That's a stupid rule. I groaned into my pillow. I am currently lying face down on my bed (definitely NOT sulking), while Gaara and Kiba invade my personal space and rummage through my clothes.

"This is perfect" Kiba exclaimed and then snickered. Snickering is never a good sign. I lift my head off the pillow and look up in time for a bundle of clothing to whack my face. Lovely. I grab the clothes and shoo the out.

The outfit wasn't bad at all. It was just a pair of dark, ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with black graffiti writing on the front. I decided to wear my favorite and only necklace, a blue crystal on a dark rope. I kept the black studs in my ear. I wasn't really into changing my earrings. That's a chick thing. I pretty much keep the same pair in all the time. The outfit wasn't all that different from what I wore to school. Kiba wouldn't pick out anything too racy…unless it was a dare, or we were going to a rave, or he was getting revenge.

The three hours flew by quickly. Temari ordered us up some Chinese take-out that we all enjoyed, though I think Kiba and I at most of it. We then loaded in Temari's jeep with Temari and Shikamaru in front and Gaara, Kiba and me in the back.

"Who's party are we going to?" Gaara turned to Kiba and I and asked. I glanced at Kiba who mirrored my confused expression. I faced Gaara and mustered an awkward smile. "Heh..uh I have no idea." Gaara gave me a questioning look. "Were you even invited to this party?"

"What?! Of course!...Kinda...Temari was, and she invited me." I finished lamely and stuck my tongue at Gaara. Well shit, I feel pretty lame right now.

"Her name is Kaylie Bell." I shot Temari a glare. She definitely could've said that earlier and saved my butt.

"Yeah Katie Bell!" I smiled at Gaara. See I know my stuff.

For some reason Gaara sweat dropped.

Temari pulled her car over to the curb and we piled out. Katie or whatever her name is must be pretty well off. Wow. Her type of house eats my house for breakfast. I looked around. Teenagers in various group sizes were headed toward the house, which was thumping with music.

"Holy shit! A brand new Shelby Cobra just pulled up!" Kiba and I gawked at the beauty. I retract the statement it is an ugly, ugly, ugly car. Yes, it is. Why? Because Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Jyuga, and his few other rich boys stepped out. Oh lovely Uchiha is here. Now I may have just started to go to the same school as him about a month ago but we still lived in the same city and everyone knew about Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki is not a fan. Despite his amazing goodlooks, I am immune. I am so not like those drooling fangirls. That is degrading. I just appreciate a hot guy. And he was one. I call 'em as I see 'em.

Black eyes turn towards and narrow. Damn…I think I may have been staring…Oh shit he's looking at me. He's looking at me! Awkward eye contact. I feel stalkerish! Eep! Stay calm. Shit! Calm. Fuck! Oh motherfucking Ramen.

A hand grabbed mine and started dragging me off, forcing me to turn and try and keep up for fear of face planting or having my arm ripped off. I looked to see Gaara, with an iron grip on my hand, pulling us towards the house. Thank all that is sacred for Gaara. He's a keeper I tell you.

IAMALINEIAMALINEIAMALINEIAMA LINEIAMALINEIAMALINEIAMALINE IAMALINEIAMALINEIAMALINE

The music was pumping through my veins. I closed my eyes, concentrating on my hearing and revealing in the thumping bass and loud music. Temari grabbed my hand and dragged me through the swaying and grinding bodies amassed on the living room turned dance floor. Once we were far enough in that all I could see around me were gyrating bodies Temari grabbed my hands and laced her fingers with mine. I grinned at her knowingly and let my body go as I began to dance. No one liked to dance except for Temari and I which left us as each other's dance partners all the time.

All I was aware of was the music and my body's response to it. Temari's hands were the only thing keeping me grounded, stopping me from losing myself to the music. The song swiftly changed to a song I knew well and I opened my eyes, grinning.

_This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see_

_Spit it out 'cause I'm dying for company_

Temari's eyes were shut as she shimmied her body and dipped down low. My grin widened even more, sure she looked much like I had a minute ago, completely enraptured in the music, and lost deep inside her mind hearing only the deafening music. My eyes roamed the shadowed bodies around me, all sweaty from dancing so much. A pair of eyes caught mine as they swept through the crowd because unlike all the other people who were focused on dancing, these eyes were focused on me.

_I notice that you got it, you notice that I want it_

_You know that I can take it to the next level baby_

For some reason I just kept staring, like a magnetic force was forcing me to not look away from the intense eyes fixated on my own. The lyrics and bass thrummed through my being but suddenly seemed like they were coming from a faraway place and barely reaching my ears anymore.

_If you want this good shit_

_Sicker than the remix_

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

Temari squeezed my hands as her body dipped down again pulling me from my trance as I glanced at her. Her eyes were still closed, completely unaware of my dazed expression.

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_

_Never felt like, felt like this before_

My grin returned and I started dancing, not sparing another glance in the direction of those intense eyes. My eyes slipped closed and my body started to sway.

_C'mon get me, get me on the floor_

_DJ what you, what you waitin' for?_

Right when I started to lose myself to the rythym, Temari's hands left my own. My eyes opened slightly but quickly shot all the way open when a pair of large, strong, not-Temari hands gripped my hips. I went to grab the hands to remove them but I found myself spun around and come into contact with hard surface. My breathe left me from the quickness of it all and I found myself trying to stop the suddenly swirling room.

_Watch me move when I lose, when I lose it hard_

_Get you off with the touch dancin' in the dark_

_You notice what I'm wearing, I noticin' you're staring_

_You know that I can take it to the next level baby_

I glanced behind me to find the same pair of intense dark eyes looking down at me. All the words that had been on my tongue died and my mouth dried up. I was unaware that my tongue had darted out to wet my lips until the intense dark eyes left my own and lingered on the pink appendage before I quickly closed my mouth. Suddenly I was very aware of how hot and flushed I felt from dancing. Though I wasn't dancing anymore, I felt my body temperature increasing very quickly.

"It's fine Temari." I wasn't aware of speaking the words, but it was undoubtedly my voice. A small huff sounded but my eyes stayed on the bottomless black ones.

_Hotter than the A-list_

_Next one on my hit list_

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

The hands around my waist tightened. The body behind me started to sway, grinding lightly on my backside. My body caught on immediately and swayed along with the other smoothly. Not knowing what to do with hands, I lay them on the other guy's ones at my waist.

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_

"You're a pretty good dancer." A voice whispered into my ear. The hot breathe against my already overheated skin sent a shiver through my body.

_Never felt like, felt like this before_

That voice sounded somewhat familiar but I couldn't place it.

_C'mon get me, get me on the floor_

_DJ what you, what you waitin' for?_

I tore my gaze from the twin midnight pools and faced forward, letting my eyes slip close.

_See the sunlight, we ain't stoppin'_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_If you feel it, let it happen_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

I recited the lyrics in my head as they were blasted through the room. I was half way through the last part when my hand was grabbed and I was being dragged (literally not figuratively) through the sea of dancing people.

"W-whoa." I cried out, the words barely over a whisper. I was quite lost on why I was being dragged away from the dancing and music and fun. My feet were clumsily tripping over themselves since I was facing the opposite direction in which I was being pulled. My patience, not that I have much to begin with dissolved when I was jerked down a hallway and around a corner affectively cutting off my view of the dancing and basically the rest of the population at the party.

"Okay! Stop!" I dug my heels in the carpet and wrenched my arm away from the iron grip that guy had on them. I bit back the "ow!" that bubbled to my lips, thinking it might not be a good idea to whine and berate someone at the same time. Because I planned on doing just that. Berating. Not whining.

The guy made an annoyed sound before saying, "We are already here." I turned around to face him only to find myself pushed into a room.

"Jeez! What is up with the manhandeling! I can walk fine on my own." I muttered as I looked around the room I was now in. There was a bed, a dresser, a desk, and some bookshelves. All the items were somewhat stripped of their color thanks to the only light source, the moonlight filtering in through the large window to my left.

"I could see that just fine when you were tripping over your feet on the way here." A smug voice replied. I whirled around, eyes narrowing at the guy leaning against the closed door.

"It was because you were _dragging _me!" I retorted venomously.

"Uh-huh." This guy was losing whatever charm he had on the dance floor really fast.'

"Where are we?" I asked suddenly. Even from the few yards between us I could see eyes widening slightly before his smile widened.

"A bedroom, dobe. What does it look like." I flushed in embarrassment. Okay maybe that wasn't the sharpest question…but that wasn't what I meant! You know that voice sounded so familiar.

As if to answer my thought, he stepped into the moonlight. Oh...dear.

"Sasuke.." my mouth is feeling slightly parched. His eyes widened slightly. Probably because it was written all over my face that I had no fucking clue I had been dancing with _Sasuke_!

"No the sharpest are you." I got the feeling from his cold tone that he was slightly insulted I didn't know that I had been…ya know…with him. That explains why this guy was so hot. Wait…did he just insult me?!

"Hey, teme! It was dark in there! It's hard to tell who everyone is!" My face was definitely red. I hope he doesn't notice.

"Hn." The prick was smirking! And what the hell was up with the 'hn'. I'm sorry are we converting back to caveman days?

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" I asked. The question seemed to catch him off guard, but in the blink of an eye the smirk and self-righteous air were back. Yay.

"No. I like it here. You're looking cute tonight dobe." What…? Oh my. I feel like I'm fire. My face must be like a hundred degrees (why do I blush so much?!). Sasuke is walking towards me. Shit! I'm not sure how to be reacting!

"Eh?" I squeaked. I just fucking squeaked! A hand cupped my cheek. It was so nice and cool. Or maybe my cheeks were just really overheated.

I looked down but my face was lifted up. And-wait what….?

A pair of lips crushed mine. It was gentle at first. The lips moved softly against mine. But then started to get hungrier, harder, and a lot hotter. My mouth stopped being frozen in shock and started to respond while my brain was still far behind, not even processing the situation at hand. Something wet swiped against my lower lip, earning a gasp from me. But when I went to close my mouth after the gasp, I found a tongue preventing such an act. A tongue that was not my own. Sasuke's tongue wrestled with my tongue and before I quickly gave up and let him dominate the kiss and go deeper into my mouth. Pretty sure if there was anything hiding in there he found it since he literally touched every part of my mouth! It was really nice. All I was aware of was the hot feeling all over my body and Sasuke as he gripped my hip with one hand and my cheek with the other and kissed my passionately. He's so good at this. A moan slipped out of my mouth. So good…

Wait! My eyes flew open and I saw Sasuke's closed eyes. I shoved him off of me with all my might, and was satisfied (I'd be lying if I didn't say it didn't make me happy) when he's eyes opened in shock as he stumbled back. His eyes narrowed and he suddenly looked pretty annoyed. Well sucks for him cuz I was annoyed first! He was so good at kissing because he was a player that used people and treated them like trash!

"What the hell, teme?!"

"What, dobe? I steal your first kiss or something?" That stupid smirk. I want to knock that thing of his fucking face.

"NO. But-but you can't go around and kiss whoever you feel like!" I don't just go around kissing people. It's supposed to be kind of special..

"Of course I can. It's was just a make out" I gawked at this statement, " It's not like you didn't want me to. It's so obvious you wanted me too. And we both get something out of it. You get to spend the night with me and I get a quick hookup." A _quick hookup_?! Am I supposed to be _honored_ that he was looking for a quick fuck or blowjob or whatever?! That-that…FUCKING BASTARD!

_Crunch._ My fist made contact with Sasuke's face. I ran. I didn't stay to see what the hell happened to Sasuke. I didn't even try and find one of my friends. I ran. I ran out of the party. I ran until I came across a 7-11 and I called Iruka.

**If you want a chapter 3 and any type of continuation for this story then REVIEW! (and follow or fav or w/e but please review and maybe the other options too)**

**Lyrics used: from Till the world ends by Britney Spears**

**I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update info (also on the bottom): 6+ reviews ill update later today or tomorrow, 5 reviews and it'll probably be 2 days, any less and it'll probably be a week but I'll see. SO please review and let me know if you like the story and chapter! **

Chapter 3: The' Perks' of Being a Social Leper 

Is crossing paths with a black-haired teme the same as crossing paths with a black-haired cat? Because I'm really starting to think so. Everything had just sucked tonight. After running into Sasuke, of course. After calling Iruka, the guy working at 7-11 had kicked me out saying he didn't want "any scummy little brats doing that kind of stuff here". Indignation had boiled inside, I had been doing nothing to deserve such treatment, for only a moment before it deflated and I just walked out without a word. I was honestly just done. I wanted to go home and sleep until next year.

I leaned my head back against the glass window of 7-11 and closed my eyes. Iruka should be here any minute, and I know I should be looking for him, but I just can't move right now. A pulsating pain in my head was all I could register. It wasn't a headache from illness or anything like that, but one from all the emotions swirling around in my head. Mainly frustration. At myself. Why had I ran away and thrown such a…tantrum (I winced at the harshly accurate word)? Sasuke is a bastard that uses people and an hour ago that's what he had wanted from me. He probably thought I looked attractive enough to suffice for the night's activities. And I knew, _know_, that Sasuke treats people like that. Hell I've known about his reputation since before we went to school started going to school together a month ago. I got pissed because I'm not some slut. I'm not some chick that'll drool all over him and jump at the chance to get used and thrown away. Sure, half the girls had some idiotic notion that he would change for them, but I'm pretty confident the other half got with him because they just wanted to _touch_ him, even if was just to satisfy him. I'm not some moron with such notions though. And I'm insulted that he thought that. Well, he thought wrong! God, I really hope that punch hurts like hell.

"Naruto!" Startled, I jumped from my spot outside 7-11. Iruka was waving to me from his silver SUV. I ran over, threw the door open, and jumped in.

"Are you ok?" Iruka's face was etched with worry and I couldn't help smiling. Iruka was such a mom. But that was totally a good thing. I nodded my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded my head. "Really?" Still nodding. "Are you on something?" Still nod-wait. I shook my head fiercely from side to side.

"No!" I exclaimed. A sigh and then, "Good."

We made our way home silently. "Do you want to talk about it?" was asked once, but after it was shot down, silence once more reigned. When we got home, I booked it to my room. Iruka was an awesome parent but I really didn't want to talk right now.

At school on Monday, if I see that big-headed prick he's getting a glare and the finger. He'll be all like, "Oh but Naruto you should feel _honored_ I wanted to use you for a quick hook up". And I'll be all like, "Well you should feel _honored_ that I punched you teme! Cuz you needed someone to knock you down a notch!". And he'll be all speechless because of my awesomeness.

Shit. If only things would turn out as awesome as my imagination.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNEEEEEEEEEEE

"I present to you, Naruto, the one who ditched us at the party" said Kiba, with a hand flourish, as we got out of the truck to meet the waiting Shika, Gaara, and Temari in the school parking lot. We began making our way into the school, all of my friends eyeing me strangely.

"What the hell happened to you on Friday?" Gaara demanded. I sighed. 'Well I lip locked with the most popular guy and biggest player in the school and loved it, but then I came to my senses and punched the arrogant bastard in the face.' Haha. Yeah right. That's out of the question.

"Hehe…sorry?" They looked pretty unsatisfied with that response. Temari was eyeing me which couldn't be good.

"Did it have something to do with you dancing with Sasuke at the party?" Temari questioned suspiciously.

"…." Shinlofangloflufodackils! Excuse me while I get my jaw from the ground where it just dropped to.

"Nani?!" Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru exclaimed at the same time.

"What?" My voice came out squeaky and raspy.

"Uchiha?" Kiba asked stupidly.

"That would be the only one I know of." Shikamaru replied dryly.

"Shut up!" Kiba said, cheeks flaming red in embarrassment.

I picked up my pace. Physics, my first period class, was so close. If I could just make it, I could talk to Kurenai-sensei until class officially started. (I could ask questions about her baby which caused her to get all nice and emotional…weird).

"Wait, Naruto!" Temari grabbed my elbow and jerked me back.

"Just tell-" Kiba began but stopped when a loud, obnoxious laugh rang out.

We all turned toward the sound which came from a little farther down the hallway.

"Oh shit! Sasuke!" A bleach-blonde haired boy I recognized as Suigetsu, one of Sasuke's friends, said loudly before erupting in another howling fit of laughter. My interest piqued as I saw Sasuke, his back toward me, punch the lockers next to Suigetsu, effectively shutting him up.

"Shut up!" He growled. My entire group had subconsciously stepped closer, sensing something exciting.

"Chill out Sasuke. And Suigetsu, shut up." Neiji, the third boy by them, said to the two. When Sasuke turned to reply to him, his face also turned in our direction.

"Bwahaha!" Kiba barked out a harsh laugh. Sasuke wiped his head toward us, a menacing scowl on his face. My mouth fell into a small 'o'. Under his right eye was a purple and black bruise. The discoloration contrasted his pale skin, making the bruise stand out even more. Sasuke's gaze narrowed on Kiba, who quickly clammed up. His eyes roamed over my friends, glaring at them and daring them to laugh or say something. And then his gaze fell on me. His scowl twisted with fury. And then it hit me. _I_ had done this to Sasuke, when I punched him at the party. My parted lips pressed together and a smirk formed on my lips. (which went against all my self-preservation instincts)

This was too good. There was some retribution yet. I wonder if his nose had swelled and been all bloody. I bet his face the next day looked awful, probably the first time in the teme's life. Maybe he had walked back through the party with blood gushing down his face.

My ponderings on the damage to Sasuke's face came to a standstill when the angry raven started heading for me. My smirk fell in an instant. My self-preservation instincts were starting to kick in by screaming _RUN_.

"Oh crap…" I muttered. Sasuke face twisted into a malicious smirk. I could practically see the evil intent lurking behind those dark eyes. Apparently there were some hard feelings…

_Bringggg._ ….and saved by the bell. I scurried around Sasuke, giving him a wide berth in case he tried anything funny, and sprinted into my classroom, collapsing in my desk when I got there. Kiba came in almost immediately after. He rushed to the seat next to mine, a grin plastered on his face. "Did you do that to Uchiha?" I looked at him and grinned back. We bumped fists, sharing a look of how awesome we thought it was. Yes I was most likely going to get my ass kicked, and become a social outcast (oh wait I'm already there)…then maybe hated leper would be the right word.

(After first and second periods)

Hated leper would definitely be the right word. I was getting glares from everyone and when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE. Heck I had gotten a couple glares from teachers. A couple people had also 'accidently' tripped me (so far I had been tripped 15 times!). I was currently walking through the hallway with my gaze fixed straight ahead. I could feel the glares, like needles, pricking me all over. I don't even understand why everyone is so worked up over something that didn't even involve them. I mean I can kind of understand if the bastard was angry because I honestly didn't have to punch him. I could have just pushed him away. But I'm pretty sure that punch was a long time coming so I didn't feel bad in the least.

"I don't understand why everyone else has their panties in a twist. I didn't do anything to them!" I hiss-whispered to Temari who, the brave kindred soul that she is, was facing the storm with me as I walked to our next class.

"Well some of them hate you for rejecting someone they worship, some are jealous of you for getting a chance with him, others hate you for punching him. I'm pretty sure some already hated you since you aren't some prep. Also it's basically like committing social suicide to befriend you now. Should I go on?"

I hung my head and muttered a 'no'. That was enough honest brutality for today, thank you.

"Come on let's get to class. It's history class so let's just sit in the back like always and space out" Temari said as she grabbed my arm and hurried us through the hallway, then sat us in the back corner of history class. I sat in my chair and looked into my lap, not wanting to look up at all the unfriendly eyes on me.

"Ignore them, Naruto." Temari said softly. I looked up and she gave me a quick smile before giving everyone in the room so far a hard glare. The sensation of being pricked with several mean looks subsided and I sighed in relief. A light chatter filled them room everyone returned to their previous discussions.

"So want to go to the rave this weekend with Gaara, Kiba and me?" Temari asked as she pulled out her history folder.

"Definitely! Wait why won't Shika be going?" I turned my body in my desk so that I was facing Temari. She pulled out the homework packet before responding.

"After the party Friday he went home drunk off his ass and reeked of smoke. His mom was still up and was very 'troublesome' as he put it. Luckily he wasn't hopped up on anything otherwise he'd be grounded for more than just a week." Oh that blows. Shikamaru's mom was really scary.

"Oh, poor Shikamaru." I said as I pulled out my wrinkled mess that was my homework and set it on my desk. Hey at least I did it for once. And man did it take forever. It will be a while before I do homework for this class again.

"Yeah. Anyways the rave is Friday night."

"Oka-…" The words died in mouth when I realized it was deathly quiet in the room and I had been the only one talking.

"Naruto, just keep looking at me. Ignore him." Temari said in a hard voice. Ignore who? Well now I have to look. So I did. I turned in my desk to see a person who I'm pretty sure I could now pick out of a crowd anywhere. And, oh joy, here he comes. Panic and something else bubbled in my stomach as he walked closer to me. His eyes were locked on my own and he was wearing that intimidatingly smug smirk.

"Idiot." I heard Temari mutter.

Sasuke just kept walking until he was in the seat in front of me. The bell rang and all the kids in the class turned their attention to the teacher. He started talking about stuff that sounded completely foreign to me. And then of course the PowerPoint started, like every day so that the class could take notes until their hands cramped so much they felt like they would fall off. I was focused on the dark head of hair in front of me. It looked really soft…

Suddenly Sasuke turned around and his eyes bore into my own. I gulped as his eyes narrowed.

"Watch your back, Dobe." His voice was cold, much colder than the emotionless voice that he used on Friday. A pale hand skimmed the sprite bottle standing on my desk before knocking it to the ground

"Hey Teme!" I exclaimed. My voice carried throughout the next to silent room, but I didn't care. I was pissed. I could handle the glares from everyone but I wasn't going to let the bastard bully me.

I bent over and picked up the bottle from the ground. When I looked back up Sasuke was turned around, once more facing forward, but the teacher was quickly heading my way.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Why are you using that kind of language and interrupting my class?!"

"I-what? But wait- he-he-" I spluttered trying to form words through my anger and embarrassment.

"On second thought I don't want to hear it. And where is your homework that we are discussing right now?" I scowled at the teacher.

I gestured to my desk. "Right he-", I stopped when my gaze met an empty desk top except for a soda bottle and a pencil.

"Wait. My homework was just here!" Where did it go? I know I took it out! And I actually did the homework this time. I pulled my battered backpack into my lap and frantically searched for my homework packet, but came up with nothing.

"Sure. You get a zero." With that said the teacher made his way back to the front of the class. Snickers erupted in the classroom.

"But Mr. Mark! I did the homework! Just give me a second." I looked at Mr. Mark, but got no reply.

"Wait but you don't even take homework for points! And I know I just had it!"

"Well I am today. Everyone gets full credit except Uzumaki." He announced as he went to his computer. That wasn't even fair! He had caught me and many others without the homework before and never done anything.

"That's not fair." Temari growled from beside me, voicing my own thoughts.

"Would you like a detention miss Akasuna?" The teacher looked up and eyed her.

"Temari," I said quietly and put a hand on her forearm, "please don't." Temari looked at me then grumbled under her breath but said no more.

The rest of class moved by at a snail's pace. I continued looking for my homework but came up with nothing. After twenty minutes of looking I gave up and just laid my head on the table and rested. When the bell rang signaling the end of class I couldn't have been more relieved. I quickly got up and slung my bag around my shoulder. Temari hurried behind me, both of us the first out the door.

"I'm sorry. He's an asshole, I'm sure he can't do that." Temari said as we got out and made our way down the hall.

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about it." I muttered.

"Okay…I'll cya later." She then made her way to the left while I continued straight, to my next class. The hallway was relatively empty so I enjoyed my time not being drowned in glares. I jumped when a hand grabbed my wrist and spun my around. Black eyes and a smirk met my gaze.

"Here Dobe, you dropped this." It took me a moment to register what he said because I was preoccupied with warm tingling sensation of his hand on my wrist. I looked at his other hand which held some papers. I reached with my free hand and grabbed it, turning it towards me so I could see what they were.

"What?!" I burst out when I recognized the papers. Anger coursed through me and I glared at Sasuke, eyes blazing. "You took my homework, Teme!?" That's where my history homework went! He probably took it when I reached down to get my Sprite bottle! I tried to pull hand from his grip but it wouldn't budge so I drew my other hand back ready to give Sasuke a bruise so that his eyes matched. His eyes narrowed and my fist was grabbed in a painfully tight grip before it could do anything. Sasuke's body pressed against mine and I struggled to pull back.

"Get off!" I huffed. His chest was against mine and our faces were close, too close for my comfort. I could feel a slight blush cover my cheeks at our proximity. Then he started leaning in. The whole scene was looking a little too much like Friday. I really starting squirming then. Sasuke gave an annoyed grunt and squeezed my wrists even tighter. The increase in pain caused my body to halt. "Stop squirming," his hard voice commanded. Then he leaned in again and I squeezed my eyes shut. Butterflies danced in the pit of my stomach as a soft, cool cheek pressed against my own. Then a pair of lips pressed against my temple. Next they pressed against my cheek, making their way toward my mouth, which hung open, ragged breathes passing between my lips. There was a slight pause after he kissed the corner of my mouth before his lips descended on my own. It was hard and forceful, nothing like the pecks against my face or the slower one from before. His lips pushed against mine with such a force, I'm sure I would have stumbled backwards if he hadn't of just grabbed the base of my neck. Both my wrists were held in one of his hands as he ravaged my lips. A jab against my own lips told me he was trying to deepen it. While I was quickly falling, some part of me knew not to open my lips so I pressed them tighter together. He gave an annoyed grunt and pinched the back of my neck causing me to open my mouth in shock and slight pain. He took the opportunity and slipped is tongue in. He harshly rubbed it against mine, eliciting a small moan which caused both our eyes to open in shock. I wrenched my hands from his, which had loosened in his surprised state. His smirk was there again in an instant. I looked up at him, wanting to run, but out of breath from the kiss. Suddenly he started chuckling, a cold, mocking chuckle. With lightning speed he reached out and cupped my cheek in his hand. I went to pull away but his nails bit into the side of my jaw when I started to move. I looked up at him.

"So beautiful," he spoke. Normally such words would make me blush but they were said with coldness, not as a caring compliment. "And so _easy_, dobe." I pulled away and this time he let me, his smirk widening into something cruel. He turned and started walking off. I did the same. I heard his footsteps pause a few seconds later, but I was kept walking, not turning back.

I don't know what I looked like but the moment Kiba saw me when I entered the locker room for gym, he grabbed his bag and came up to me. "Come on. Let's ditch today." He said and I nodded and turned, both of us walking to our spot behind the gym.

"I'll give him a bruise for you!" Kiba snarled in anger as I finished informing him of earlier.

"No. I'll get back at him somehow." I muttered darkly, thoughts of revenge swirling in my head.

"And Naruto," I looked up at Kiba whose voice was no longer filled with anger but sincerity, "You're not easy. You pretty much fought the guy the entire time. So what if he got one small noise. He's kissed over half the school so if he can't do that much after all that _experience_ (the word was said with absolute disgust) then that would be pretty pathetic. So don't believe him for a second that you're easy because that's the last thing you are." Overcome with happiness, I pulled Kiba into a hug. He quickly pushed me off but smiled at me the whole time.

"I mean ,hey, Gaara is completely asocial and nonsexual, and he's still got more experience than your innocent body." He laughed and I smiled brightly but still cuffed him in the shoulder for the innocent comment. No need to speak of it. He was right though. I had only ever been with (as in kiss) three guys, including Sasuke-teme. I didn't like just hooking up with people, it just seemed wrong to me. Okay we are not going to get into the morals discussion. Yeah, yeah, I know I drink occasionally, have done some drugs, and hang out with people that do the same, but the hooking up with lots of people for a fun night was just something that never sat well with me.

The bell rang signaling the end of Kiba and I's ditching. We were definitely not gonna miss lunch.

How Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kiba, and I all got the same lunch is beyond me but it was so totally awesome. We all piled into Temari's car and went to Max's (a local hotdog and hamburger joint that we frequented). Technically only seniors were allowed to leave for lunch but we did every Monday and Wednesday ever since sophomore year. Kiba used the car ride there to fill in the others as we drove to Max's. Gaara looked like he wanted to cut Sasuke-teme's head off and feed it to the dogs.

"So Kankuro hooked us up with some fake ids in case we need them to get into the rave, but I doubt we will." Temari said as she shoved another French fry in her mouth. We were squished in a booth in the corner of Max's, all eating our own greasy entrée. Max's was good, but it couldn't compare to Ichiruka's which served ramen, the best food in the world. No one would go there with me anymore though, because apparently I 'wore them out' because I made them go there so much in the past. Pssh, you can never get sick of ramen!

Sixth and seventh period went smoothly. Kiba and Gaara were both in sixth period Algebra II with me and Gaara had study hall during seventh with me. He and I were currently making our way to my last period of the day, English.

"Would you walk a little faster!" Gaara snapped from in front of me. I shot him a puppy dog look and continued my slow pace. See, I may have forgotten about Sasuke being in my history and gym class but I knew he was in my English class, and I was in no hurry to go there. Gaara was walking me to last period like always but he still had to get to his last period class, History, so he was slightly rushed.

Gaara huffed and slowed his pace down a bit. We chatted aimlessly until the hallway filled with music, signaling that all students had one minute to get to their classes before the bell rang. Gaara ran off before we even reached my room. I had been walking so slowly that Gaara didn't even have time to see me to the classroom door, which totally sucks because it's a blast pestering him for a goodbye hug in front of everyone. He gets so mad! (It's so funny!)

"Hey, hold up." Someone grabbed my arm, and I whirled around ready to knock Sasuke's teeth out.

"What the fuck do you want, Sasu-" I stopped looking at the really huge carrot top holding my arm. Eep! I snapped my mouth shut. This guy was as big as a fricken building, he should really go out for the football team.

"You're staying here." He said, his voice rough but calm. I choked on my spit ever so elegantly.

"E-Excuse me?!" I stared at this incredulously. Was I missing something?

"Um I'm sorry buddy but I have to get to class." I said, trying to keep my voice from showing how intimidated I was by a guy who looked like he could and would eat little children. I looked over at my classroom as the last few stragglers rushed in, trying not to be late.

"Sorry but I was told to make sure you don't get to class on time." He sounded pretty sincere and actually a bit sorry (or that could just be my imagination…it is slightly overactive). And then the bell rang. Shit!

"Okay let me go now!" I snapped, wriggling around to get free. I was definitely scared of this guy but if Kakashi-sense decided to give me a detention for tomorrow (since I already have one after school today) then there was no way Iruka would let me go to the rave on Friday, especially after getting 3 detentions last week. And I wanted to go to the rave!

"You're staying here for a bit longer." Carrot top replied. Yeah right. Like hell, I'm staying!

"You have two seconds before I start screaming rape. Got it dude." I grit out darkly. Carrot top's eyes widened and he looked pretty freaked out. Well he should, because I am not bluffing.

"One…Two…Three…Okay, RA-" His hands dropped of me and he bolted. I grinned wickedly before running to my classroom and throwing open the door. I sighted an open desk and hurried to it, whilst checking the classroom. I sat down and heaved a sigh of relief at the fact that Kakashi-sensei was late today. I glared at the dark eyes scowling at me from the front of the room. That's right bastard, you're little lackey bolted and I'm not in trouble. Because of my victory I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away. (Maturity has not always been my strong suit…)

Kakashi-sensei strutted in a few seconds later. "Sorry I'm late, I was helping an old lady cross the road." Yeah right, Kakashi-sensei was almost always late and had the worst, most unbelievable excuses.

"Excuse me, Kakashi-sensei." A preppy, annoying voice said. I rolled my head to the side seeing Sakura with her hand straight up in the air.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi set down his bag and sat on his stool behind a behind a podium in front of class. He rested his head on his hand and looked at Sakura. I snickered softly at how indifferent and slightly annoyed he seemed with Psycho Bitch.

"Naruto was late for class." What?! The pinkette turned around and gave me snobbish sneer. My hands balled into fists and I looked between her and Kakashi-sensei who regarded her for a moment in silence and then looked at me.

"Well, thank you…for the information. Moving on, we will work on rhetorical analysis essays today."

I smirked and I glanced at Psycho Bitch to see her jaw drop.

"B-But Kakashi-sensei, aren't you going to punish him or something?" She demanded in a high, whiney voice.

"No. That would be hypocritical. Now I would like to move onto today's lesson if that's alright with you?" Kakashi raised one silver eyebrow at Sakura, who flushed red in embarrassment.

"Hai." She mumbled.

"Good."

Kakashi-sensei is awesome. He is seriously the coolest teacher in the school. But English sucks. It's my worst class and I suck at it. So unfortunately while I loved him, I hated his class. I didn't even have any friends in the class, which made it even worse. At least I knew Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let Sasuke screw me over as long as he was in class. Another problem with this class the fact the Kakashi missed so much class. He showed up late most of the time and then left early. Thank goodness this wasn't one of those days but I was just waiting (fearfully) for one of those days. Ugh!

I spaced out most of the class so when the bell rang I jumped a little.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a second?" Kakashi called as I got up from my desk. For some reason when he said that I immediately sought out Sasuke's eyes to see his reaction. When I found him, he was staring at me, expressionless, but when he noticed my gaze he gave me a condescending smirk. It was like I was waiting for that response to get going and react to Kakashi. I glared at Sasuke and made my way to Kakashi's desk.

"Your grades are pretty poor." He said looking at me with the one eye that wasn't covered by his silver hair. I scratched the back of my head and mumbled a "I know, sorry", not really sure how to respond. I just didn't understand this stuff.

"I'm going to assign you a tutor. Okay?" I nodded. Maybe a tutor wouldn't be so bad. I needed as much help as I could get in this class.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." We waved to each other and I left the class. I stepped out of the class and immediately caught the heavy tension in the air. Next to the door was Kiba and Gaara, both of whom were exchanging deadly glares with a certain raven across the hallway. Sasuke saw me first and immediately halted his looks to the other two in favor of smirking at me and giving me a glance over (from head to toe). The look kind of made me feel like a piece of meat being appraised. Kiba and Gaara joined me and Gaara grabbed my head and started dragging me away. Half way down the hall I spared a glance back to see a scowling Uchiha still looking at us.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay or some pick you up after detention?" Kiba asked for the fourth time.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks, though. But don't forget to pick me up tomorrow morning!"

"Obviously, dumbass," Kiba chuckled and waved before heading to his car, as I turned and headed for the gym. Since this was my tenth time ditching gym since school started, according to Gai sensei, I had to do the gym workout after school. He's a weirdo if I ever saw one.

By the time I as done with my fifteen laps around the track, I was a sweaty mess. I hopped in the shower quickly, eager to get home. I didn't bother drying my hair, instead letting it stick to my face and neck, and slipped into a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants and my orange Nikes before running to the parking lot to call Iruka for a ride home. It was so annoying that there was practically no cell phone service on the school grounds aside the edges of campus. When I got to the parking lot I saw none other than the teme and the carrot top conversing. Or more like Sasuke talking and carrot top cowering, which was kind of funny considering how much bigger carrot top was. Carrot top looked pretty scared and sad. I sighed and started walking toward them. Damn, I was just too nice of a guy. I didn't want to see the guy get yelled at by Sasuke. He was, after all, probably getting yelled at because he didn't hold me in the hallway longer. I could hear Sasuke berating him for letting me go to class so early. A little part of me wanted to talk to Sasuke too….God what is wrong with me?

"Sasuke-teme." I said with none of my usual anger. I was pretty tired and not in the mood to fight or be sexually harassed. Sasuke turned to me in surprise and watched me as I came closer and stopped between him and carrot top.

"Leave him alone. I forced him to let me go, so just be mad at me. Okay?" If carrot top and Sasuke didn't look surprised before they definitely did now.

"Dobe. Stay out of this." Sasuke replied coldly after a moment's pause. HE returned his glare, full force to carrot top who flinched.

Now I remembered perfectly well how mean Sasuke was to me earlier. He got me in trouble, mocked me, insulted me, forced himself on me and my day completely suck. So I'm not sure why, but moved closer to him. I reached out a hand (and a wrist that was bruised from his grip earlier) and laid it on his forearm. His glare immediately left and he looked at me with confusion. I kept my hand in place and looked at carrot top.

"You can leave." Said kindly so as to not scare the skittish giant even more. Damn Sasuke must be a really scary person to be able to make a fricken giant look at him like that. Carrot top's brown eyes glanced nervously at Sasuke and then back at me before turning and practically running to his car. I looked back at Sasuke once the other was out of sight and saw him looking intensely at me, though he made no move to grab me which is good because I probably would have flipped out. I returned his gaze and then removed my hand and walked away. My face was a mask of calm as I walked away, even though Sasuke could no longer see my face, but my heart was beating a mile a minute. And that really worried me, because I just couldn't have feeling for such a terrible person, especially one that I barely knew and treated me so badly just for the heck of it. That just couldn't happen. It is impossible…I hope.

**Sasuke is such a prick! Poor Naruto! Btw I'm thinking of maybe putting some ItaDei in here. Let me know if you want that.**

**Okay the reviews need to get better. So how about bribery? If I get six reviews I'll update tomorrow or maybe even later today. If I get 5 I'll update in two days. If I get less than five it'll probably be another week. If I only get one or none then the story will…I don't know be put on hiatus..? SO REVIEW! And I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any questions or suggestions please let me know :) **

**P.S. I didn't proofread so excuse the grammatical errors.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow my latest chapter in my other story Betrayal and War was so angsty, it was such a 180 to write this. I love writing the chapters for this story, it's so much fun. Okay I just really wanted to post the next chapter so here it is even though you people are slacking on the reviews. Thank you thedobextemeromence for your review it made me super happy and got my butt in gear to post this. Thanks to the others that have reviewed my chapters. I'm totally the geek that sees a notification for a review in my mailbox and smiles and giggles like a maniac as I read it.**

**Oh and Dear Readers (specifically Amanda- your review made me both happy and sad): I don't want to force reviews but I really would like some more. They just make me so happy! And make me eager to write the next chapter even faster! I'm totally ok with a simple smiley face, I like it, update soon, etc. anything works! Or you can ask me to put something in the fic if you want it (tho I may or may not put it in). Phew ok just wanted to get that off my chest. Moving onto the whole reason you guys are actually here :)**

**Chapter 4: Enter Stage Right: A Wrathful Baa-chan**

So Tuesday was going pretty well by my standards. Granted, I hadn't even gone to first period yet, but there were definitely a few less glares in the hallway (when I mentioned this to Kiba, he said I was delusional but I think I'm right). I walked through the hallways to my locker alone today, which was a pretty rare thing. I liked walking through the hall with at least one other person. If I didn't have anyone to talk to while strolling through the hallway I tended to people watch. Except I always looked at people a little too long and they noticed and got weirded out. I stopped at my green locker, number 1145, and quickly opened it.

"What the-" Empty cans and some other items poured out of my locker, hitting me and then tumbling to the glossy school linoleum. I peered down at the cans and my eyes almost popped out of my skull. The cans were no ordinary cans, but an assortment of beer cans, and the other items I easily recognized. Condoms and cigarette packages. What the hell…

A buzz of snickers and whispers reached my ears and I whirled around, face turning bright red in embarrassment, to see everyone in the hall with their eyes on me and the shit that fell out of my locker. I looked back at the pile of stuff which most definitely was NOT mine. How the hell did that stuff even get there….never mind I take that back. I think I know who did this.

"What am I even supposed to do with all of this…?" I muttered angrily as I kicked one of the cans down row of lockers. That bastard! Was this payback from the punch or was this because I saved carrot top from the spoiled brat's rage?! That bastard was probably laughing his ass off right now. Hahaha. Yeah super funny. Put all the stereotypical scummy stuff in the outcast's locker…how creative teme. Dammit I better clean this shit up before any teachers see this though. The only one that would give me a break would be Kakashi-sensei, and the worst one would be-

"Uzumaki!"

Oh shit. "Heh…hey, Baachan…"

I may not have been suspended but I had detention _every day _after school for a month! A fricken month!

"I'm gonna screw that bastard's pretty face up so fucking bad," I muttered angrily to myself as I made my way to third period.

"What was that, brat?!" Tsunade baa-chan turned back to me with a pissed off face.

"Nothing." I scuffed my foot angrily against the linoleum. The lady was still mad at me! And she had been screaming at me for over two hours! Hell, I would have rather been in class and that's saying something.

"Then be quiet!" We were now outside my third period. (A/N: The door is open for the classroom)

"For the love of fucking Ramen, give it a rest you old hag! I said I didn't do it!" I yelled. Jeez I had been proclaiming my innocence for the past couple of hours, didn't she get it yet. If I didn't know she loved me like a son, I'd think she was being bribed by Sasuke.

"What was that?! Talk to me like that again and I'll hit you so hard you won't wake up for a month!" She yelled back. Both of us were glaring at each other, fists clenched at our sides. We both lost our tempers really easy, especially with each other.

"You heard me, Grandma!"

"You little brat! Start acting your age!" Wow! Seriously, she was playing the age card. Fine, I could so go there.

"Start dressing your age!" I retorted. I watched with satisfaction as her jaw dropped and then she scowled at me.

"That's it Naruto!" She started advancing on me. Oh shit, not good! See while normally a principle can't hit a student I was an exception since the old hag was actually my god mother (though no one but me and my friends knew that). Last time she punched me in the face and the whole side of my face puffed up like no other for a week and it fucking hurt.

"Shit!" I shrieked and made a dash for the open classroom right next to Tsunade.

"Get back here, Naruto." She yelled in return. I had gotten a few feet into the room when she grabbed a hold of the back of my shirt.

"Ah! Baachan don't kill me!"

"You-" A throat cleared from somewhere and Tsunade and I looked around the room. And it was full of people…lots of quiet people who looked completely dumbfounded. The pull on my shirt slackened and Tsunade dropped her hand to her side. She gave a curt nod to Mr. Mark, and a withering glare to me before stomping out the door. The glare clearly said, "This all your fucking fault and I'm going to skin your ass for this". I gulped and turned to the class who was looking at me like I grew a second head. Awkward…

I walked as quickly as possible without running to my desk next to Temari. She wasn't looking at me but when I sat down she turned to me and I could see the tears brimming in her eyes and her shaking form. And then, with everyone still watching me and now consequently Temari, she burst into a laughing fit. I couldn't help but grin, and soon we were both laughing so hard, tears were rolling down our cheeks. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe and very little sound was coming out. Kiba has kindly informed that I look like a mentally-challenged seal when this happens. After a couple minutes we realized that everyone's eyes were still on us and we slowly calmed down.

Mr. Mark made his way to me, eyes sparkling maliciously. What was this dude's issue with me?

"Do you have your homework?" Okay, he clearly knew the answer to that. And I mean come on I just walked in the room, you think he'd just give me a break.

"Oh well I guess that's a detention." He said, a smile forming on his lips, when I didn't respond. Wow, so now my lack of homework meant a detention. This guy made it up as he went along. I glanced at Temari and judging from her angered expression he hadn't checked anyone's homework but mine. He smiled at me (evilly I might add) and went back up to his desk and pulled out the little sheet of paper you give people for detentions. I was very familiar with those little suckers. I narrowed my eyes. You know what, fuck it.

"Sorry to disappoint you dickhead, but my schedules full for the next month so you can just keep that." I stood up announced in front of the entire class. Mr. Mark and every other person, including Sasuke (oh yes I was watching him too) looked shocked. I could practically hear their jaws drop! Haha! They probably didn't know I was talking about detentions…nope I'm pretty sure they do. But still it felt great insulting that guy! Temari and I high fived while a pissed off Mr. Mark shoved the note back in his desk. Fun fact that I learned through my many detentions: A teacher's detention is no longer valid if it doesn't happen within three weeks. And since I was booked for the next month I couldn't possibly get any more. Kind of makes me feel awesome until I remember that I have detention every, single, fucking day after school for the next month.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Sasuke was gone from gym class. I heard Suigetsu and Neiji talking about how he had some sort of appointment…not that I was specifically prowling around gym class with Kiba in tow looking for Sasuke to find out where he was…definitely didn't do that. I left study hall early to make it to English class early just in case Sasuke came back from his appointment and had some crony waiting to beat my ass or something scary along those lines. My life was kind of sucking in the past two days because of that dude, and I didn't want it to get any worse. Why did he hate me so much anyways? Hadn't he _ever_ been rejected before?...probably not.

Once Gaara left (because he always walks me to English because he's such a nice person…I want to give him a hug…I'll do it when I see him next time), I walked into the deserted room. Kakashi had seventh lunch and was always late for class, which didn't start for another ten minutes since seventh period wasn't even over. I went to flip the light switch but paused and instead gripped the switch between my index finger and thumb. I slowly moved it to the middle and let it go, watching as it moved back to the bottom. I tried again and it moved up this time. The next time it went up. The time after that it went down. Ugh! Why wouldn't it stick in the middle! Okay this time it'll work. I got eyelevel with the switch and carefully lined it up until it seemed to be in the dead center. I mentally threatened the switch by cursing it into oblivion if it didn't stick in the middle, and then let go.

"..!" It went down. It fucking flipped down. This thing is rigged. Rigged! I glared at the light switch. Oh yes, the light switch was clearly the culprit.

"Were you just trying to balance the light switch between on and off?" I whirled around to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame watching me with an amused smirk.

"…no." I held his gaze for a bit then looked away. Ugh, that was such a guilty move!

"Dobe." He muttered. I glared at him. I really didn't like that nickname.

"Aren't you supposed to be at an appointment, teme?" I bit out. Jeez why couldn't he just be like a normal kid and say, 'hell there's only one period left, I'll just call it a day and go home'. An elegant black eyebrow raised.

"How did you know I was at an appointment?" He asked, his voice full of smugness. How can someone be that smug when asking a question!...oh shot the appointment. I looked to the side, not wanting Sasuke to look at my eyes, afraid they would give away the fact that I had been looking for him in gym and overheard his friends. Yeah that wouldn't inflate his already huge ego anymore…

"Stalking me, dobe?"

"Like I'd ever stalk you, teme." I said, but my face was quickly heating up. I swear to god I think I have a blushing issue. I looked up to see him push himself off the doorframe and start towards me. Oh yeah, that disgusting, annoying, irritating, self-righteous, gorgeous, sexy smirk reminded me of something.

"Teme! Come any closer and I guarantee I'll give you another bruise." I warned. I should have stopped there, but the anger kept building and I was on a roll. "You asshole. I have detentions for a month, a whole fucking month, because of that shit you left in my locker!" I thought I saw Sasuke lift an amused eyebrow but I wasn't paying attention to him for I was now pacing around and making angry gestures with my hands. "Now Baa-chan will tell Iruka and he'll be all disappointed, and if Jiraiya finds out I'll get some speech about maturity that will turn into him reading his latest 'novel'. Ugh! And Gaara, I managed to hide it from him for today, but I he'll find out and I don't even want to know what he'll do then." I gulped in a breath of air. "And now Kiba will have to stay after school to give me a ride home, but I don't want to make him do that so I don't have one. Ugh and it totally cuts into my free time." I rounded on a very amused looking teme, pointing at him accusingly. "And you! What the fuck was that even for? Do you have any idea the looks I'm getting from every person in this school! I could have gotten into some serious shit like getting expelled or something!" I finished and though I was panting slightly now, I gave Sasuke an unwavering glare. A few seconds passed and he just stared at me in amusement.

"You know what I don't even want to hear it, you bastard." I snipped and went to an empty desk in the middle of the far row of desks by the window. I sat down and rested my hand on my fist, staring angrily out the window, not really seeing anything.

Of course. The whole room is empty, and I made it quite clear I don't want to talk to him. But no. He sits right in front of me and turns to face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot, dobe?" Che. Bastard. Yes, it may have been mentioned on a few occasions.

"Has anyone ever told you leave them alone? Probably not, so this will be a first. _Leave me alone_." I hissed. Yes, you are a super attractive person. And if you weren't an A-class asshole then I'd be flattered.

My comment earned me a sneer. Damn aren't sneers supposed to make a person ugly? How the hell did he get such good genes?! "God, you're annoying." He muttered.

"Then stop bothering me!" I retorted angrily because for some reason his insults were really bothering me. Wait why is he leaving? I watched as he got up and walked out of the room, not turning back to look at me once. I wanted to rip my heart out at that moment and angrily question it as to why it suddenly hurt. Why should I care if he left? I wanted him to leave in the first place. If someone really cared and wanted to talk to you they wouldn't leave.

My scoff echoed in the empty room. But Sasuke didn't care, stupid Naruto. Duh. Shit why am I getting fan girl tendencies? This has to stop. Next thing you know I'll wake up and my hair will be the color of a flamingo and my forehead size will be doubled.

I wanted to laugh at my own lame analogy but I just couldn't muster one.

When people started to slowly trickle into the room, I immediately spotted a familiar black head of hair and quickly looked the other way. The entire class I had to physically force myself to not look in his direction. I had no friends in the class and as I've mentioned before English class sucks balls so I sat there and doodled for a while before I decided to draw a picture for Gaara of Gaara. In a panda suit. I giggled to myself as the sketch progressed. I wasn't half bad at drawing which came in handy when doodling out my thoughts…and for graffiti, obviously. Speaking of graffiti, that gave me a great idea. I put my pencil down and discretely whipped out my cell phone, sending a group message to Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru and Temari. I set it back in my leap and continued my drawing. When I finished Gaara, it hit me that the picture needed one more touch. I glanced at the clock. There was fifteen minutes left, perfect amount of time. I started drawing furiously and by the time I finished I still had six minutes left of class.

"Nice drawing." A voice said from next to me.

My heart stopped for a moment and I jumped in my seat, turning to see Kakashi-sensei looking at my paper. I glanced around the rest of the room to see everyone diligently working on whatever he had assigned (not that I knew what it was since I hadn't been paying a bit of attention).

"You scared me Kakashi-sensei." I said, still clutching the fabric over my heart. His eye crinkled, letting me know he was smiling. Oh yeah, I may have forgot to mention because I'm so used to it but he wears a black sleeve thingy over his mouth. Don't ask why, I've never asked him and I never will. Frankly I don't want to know what's under there if it's something nasty. He then walked down the aisle, checking to make sure everyone was working, and reprimanding the ones that weren't, well except for me.

I looked at my drawing. It was of me in a fox outfit and Gaara in a panda outfit. We looked so cute. It decided. That is what we will be for Halloween. Which is in…um…a month, yeah, a month. Sweetness. Sparing the paper one last adoring glance (Can't wait to give it to Gaara!), I grabbed my phone to see everyone's reply.

Kiba: You're a fucking genius! Hell yeah I'm in.

Temari: Definitely ;)

Gaara: I look forward to it (I could feel the sadistic aura from just his text)

Shikamaru: I'm in

I grinned wickedly and stuffed it into my pocket just as the bell rang. People started rushing into the hallway and I squeezed my way through, finally slipping out of the group as it dispersed after passing the door. A familiar redhead was leaning against the lockers across the door waiting for me.

"Gaara!" I squealed running towards him, my paper grasped above my head with both hands. Hm I kind of feel like someone's watching me…oh well, they are just jealous I didn't draw them a picture. (A/N: Sasuke watched from the doorway, perturbed by the jealousy he felt seeing the dobe. But what the fuck was that idiot holding in his hands?) And of course I glomped him. (Remember I had to hug him for walking me to class!) He sighed irritably but for some reason didn't push me off like he usually does. I wonder why? Anyways I pulled back and let go of him, shoving my picture in his face.

"Look at the picture I drew of us! And look we are holding hands!" I said excitedly. Gaara took the picture and looked down at it a small smile forming on his lips. Suddenly I became way of a really angry gaze on me. I turned and looked around the hallway when I saw a glaring Uchiha looking directly at me. What was his problem? The smile dropped from my face and my expression became a one of confusion. Whatever…someone must have just shoved the stick up his ass even farther up.

**IAMALINEIAMALINE-STILLALINESTILLALINE-YUPEVENOVERHEREIAMALINE**

"Like I'd give your disrespectful ass a ride home. Find your own ride."

"Oh please, please, please Baa-chan! I'll never be mean to you again!"

She sighed. "Look I would give you a ride, but I have to be at a meeting for the principles at the local high schools in like ten minutes and I don't have time." She looked totally sincere. I gave a sigh of my own and prepared to tell her that it was okay.

"I'll take him home, Principle Tsunade." A smooth, velvety voice spoke from behind me. My body went rigid and I stared straight ahead. Don't ask me why I wasn't turning around, I just really didn't want to look at him. I mean was he bipolar? He had been so snippy and bastardy earlier and now he wanted to give me a ride home…the mental red flag that he was up to no good went up in my head.

"Why Mr. Uchiha that's so kind of you." Tsunade gushed. Bleh. Don't talk to teme like that Baa-chan. He's really an evil prick! Don't fall for the face! Don't do it Baa-chan.

"It's my pleasure. I'd love to help." He basically purred the last part and looked right at me when he said it. I ignored the tingling sensation that went through my body and looked at Tsunade. There was no way she missed that tone, right?...Wrong. I whipped my head away from Tsunade's smiling face and glared at the school that way I didn't have to see either of their faces. Both of them sickened me. I'd probably get indigestion if I looked at them any longer.

"Naruto, why are you pouting? Thank Mr. Uchiha." She reprimanded me harshly. Oh I see. Sasuke gets the nice tone, but not me. I turned to _Mr. Uchiha _and gave him a completely false smile.

"Oh, _Mr. Uchiha_, really you flatter me so by offering, but I couldn't _possibly_!" I proclaimed with so much over-dramatics, I had a hard time keeping my face straight. I stared at Sasuke, whose eyes turned hard at my mocking him.

"Itai!" I whined as a hand whacked me in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry about that. He lives at 1345 Oakton Avenue. Do you know where that is? (Sasuke nodded like a little suckup)" She said kindly to Sasuke then turned the full force of hell's fury on me. Scary! "Behave yourself. Or else!" She said in a tone that scared the shit out of me before she waved goodbye to Sasuke-teme and left. I watched her go then turned to glare at Sasuke, who was smirking up at me from behind the wheel of his expensive looking black car. Wait, expensive looking black car…

"Teme! You're the one who almost ran Kiba over last week!" Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally, then returned to their wow-I'm-so-cool-no-emotion-state. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said calmly.

I scoffed. Riiiiight.

"So in exchange for giving you a ride home, I was thinking-"

"I don't want I ride home from you." I spat. He probably wanted some sexual favor so that he could put me on a list of conquests. No thanks. I'll walk.

"Let's play a game."

"Fuck no."

"You need a ride home don't you?"

"I'd rather walk thanks."

"Don't be such a child. I won't rape you or anything."

"…yeah somehow I don't believe you." I gave him hard stare. Yeah right. I trust him about as much as an alcoholic in a room full of beer. Annoyance and anger flashed in his dark eyes.

"I won't do anything." He gritted out. His sounded really annoyed. Bonus points for me for annoying the teme.

"Yeah you're just doing this because you're such a nice guy." I replied sarcastically. What was left of his smirk vanished, replaced by a tight line.

"For fuck's sake, just get in the god damned car." He growled angrily. His angry eyes were glaring at me now, actually scaring me. No wonder carrot top was scared of him, he snapped in like five fricken seconds and man was he scary when angry.

I dropped my gaze and opened the door to his car. My hand wrapped around the cool metal, and I wondered if something was seriously wrong with me that I'd get into a car with this guy. The leather was smooth and I slipped into the seat, situating my bag in between my legs on the car floor. He stepped on the gas pedal and the car drove through the parking lot. It was completely silent. I peeked over at Sasuke, whose hard gaze was fixed on the road. I glanced out the window. Then back at Sasuke. Then the window, and then Sasuke again.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" He snapped, briefly glaring at me before returning his gaze to the windshield. Was I fidgeting? I couldn't even remember why I was angry with this guy because all I could feel was the heavy tension in the air. Was it just me or was there a tingling sensation in my arm making me want to reach over and touch him…god that's so weird…clearly I need to be getting more sleep.

"Sorry," I mumbled, my hands started to twist and knot themselves together. He looked over at me again, this time sighing and no longer looking angry. You know it's kind of weird that he is spending so much time with me…actually, I think spending time with is stretching it a little. It's more like seeking out. Usually if he did anything with a girl he would give her the cold shoulder for the rest of eternity, with maybe the exception of another hookup. I kind of want to ask him why? I glanced over at him. His profile is so…gorgeous.

I tugged my face in the opposite direction when I realized I was staring. I am definitely looking into this way too much. I mean wasn't it more fun to chase a rabbit before going in for the kill?

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

Fuck! That's my phone! I recognized my ring tone for Gaara and shoved my hands in my pockets searching for my phone. I came up with nothing and pulled my hands out and reached for my backpack.

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

Where is the damn phone? I glanced at Sasuke feeling extremely self-conscious about the really loud ringtone and the fact that I couldn't seem to find my phone.

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feelin so fl-_

My hand wrapped around my phone and lifted it from the bag, quickly hitting the talk button.

**Want to come over?** I smiled as Gaara spoke through the phone. It always amused me how he never bothered with the hellos or introductions. "Totally!" I exclaimed, glancing sideways at Sasuke when I realized how loud I was talking. He was looking at me from the corner of his eyes with a frown.

"Oh, but I'm not home yet. I had detention." I grumbled shooting Sasuke a glare which caused him to smirk. **Why?** I glanced at Sasuke again. "I'll tell you when I come over." **Fine.** And then the line went dead. Gaara didn't do goodbye's either.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business, teme." I replied cheerfully, looking forward to going to Gaara's house and the ramen I would steal from his cabinets.

"Hn." Wow. A whole syllable.

"That was such a gay ringtone by the way, dobe." Sasuke said after a few moments of silence. I whipped my head around to look at him in anger and shock.

"It is not! It's an awesome song, and totally not gay!" I snapped at him. I love that song!

"You're probably right. You would be an expert on gay stuff wouldn't you." My mouth fell open for a moment in shock before I scowled at Sasuke. What the hell is that supposed to mean?! He obviously likes guys as well if he was going around trying to kiss me because last time I checked I don't have boobs or a vagina.

"I'm pretty sure you would know too Sas_gay_!" I retorted. He fully turned towards me, his fists balled in his lap. Oh, did Sasuke not like that name? (insert evil mental chuckle) I vaguely registered that we were no longer driving, but parked in front of my house.

"Excuse me?!" He snarled.

"You heard me, Sas_gay_. You hypocritical ass!" I snarled right back. A smirk formed on his lips but his eyes stayed full of anger.

"You shouldn't use big words like hypocritical. You'll strain that pathetic, little brain you have!"

"UGH!" I yelled in frustration. I grabbed my bag off the ground and threw open the car door, scrambling out quickly. I'd had enough! I didn't look at Sasuke again as I slammed the door shut with all my might and stomped around the car and across the driveway. Sasuke started backing out of the driveway, and at the same time I looked down to see a decent sized rock by my feet. I grabbed and without really thinking about any repercussions I looked up and chucked it at the black car that was now at the end of my driveway.

A large smile spread across my face as the rock made contact with the passenger window. I stood there smiling for a moment until Sasuke slammed on the brakes, his car halting where it was (I could only see the passenger side since it was positioned like it was ready to drive away on the street right before my driveway). I heard the car door open on the passenger side and the moment I saw Sasuke's absolutely _furious_ face I hightailed it into my house and locked my front door. I quickly ran to my backdoor and locked that too just in case. Loud, furious knocks came from the front door. I ran up to my room and took out my phone. "Uzumaki!" I heard Sasuke holler from outside, but I just ignored it. That stupid bastard! He was always insulting me. If he thought I was going to pay for the damage to his car he had another thing coming. He could pay for it himself and instead of the $1000 allowance he probably got a week, he'd have to suffer with only $500. Stupid, spoiled rich teme! God, everything he did pissed me off a hundred times more than anything other people did.

Group Message to Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Temari: Get the supplies ready! We are doing it tomorrow morning! Be at school at 2 am.

I clicked send and tossed my phone onto my orange comforter before running downstairs to get some supplies form my garage.

**Naruto's ringtone for Gaara is Like a g6. I was listening to it on my ipod and I thought how funny it be if Naruto had this as Gaara's ringtone and of course Gaara knew about it and didn't like it.**

**Oh and I don't know if any of you noticed but I changed Naruto's school schedule around from the first chapter because I had to make some alterations so that some things could work better in the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if you liked the chapter or any comments you may have! A simple smiley face would do if you are lazy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! You made me so happy and you are the reason I'm making this chapter longer then it was originally intended to be. Please keep up the reviews! And SASUNARU4ever suggested I used bribery. Well I have already tried such an approach and it didn't work. But I guess I could try different bribery like I don't know…maybe…I'll write any oneshot the person wants. Obviously not for every review but maybe if you review my story like a certain amount of times or you're the 20****th**** review. Idk just thoughts. If you are interested let me know but most importantly read the story, enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

****Important: A brief part of the chapter will be from 3rd POV, focusing on Sasuke. It will be in the beginning but won't last too long. Just so you know so no one gets thrown off by the beginning.

**Chapter 5: Part 1- Payback's A Bitch, Teme!**

Sasuke Uchiha dragged himself toward the kitchen, the aroma of coffee wafting through the doorway. Upon entering he noticed his brother, the only other person in the room, sitting casually at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. His eyes briefly flicked up towards his younger brother before returning to the page. "Why good morning, otuoto." The only response Itachi received was a grunt.

Sasuke walked toward the refrigerator and grabbed an apple, red of course since the green ones tasted awful in his opinion, before sitting down at the table across from his brother. By the time Sasuke finished, neither brother had said a word to each other, and not caring to break the wanted silence, he threw away the core and made his way to the doorway without saying a word.

"Mother and father are not happy about the car. What happened again?" Itachi said from the table in a soft tone that clearly held amusement. Sasuke heard him and turned around, shooting him a deathly glare which only caused his brother to chuckle. Itachi received no answer from his brother who turned around and walked back upstairs to brush his teeth and get dressed.

The youngest Uchiha pulled into a parking space and turned his car off. Well technically the car he was driving wasn't his car. His car was in the shop getting fixed, thanks to the blonde who had chucked a rock at the vehicle. Sasuke unconsciously scowled as he thought of the incident and the outcome of it on his beloved car. He stepped out of the car, noticing immediately the shiny red exterior that differed so from his black Porsche. It was his mom's car, a red BMW, and though it was nice, Sasuke preferred his cars black; he wanted his own black car.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I love your new car!" Sasuke turned toward the high, annoying voice to see Sakura and Ino. He ignored them and locked the car before starting towards the school. He saw Suigetsu and Neiji talking right outside the door, waiting for him like every day.

"Sasuke-kun, you look great in those jeans and shirt!", "Why did you get a new car?", "Do you want to go out to lunch?" were heard as the two girls took turns talking to Sasuke. He picked up his pace and reached his two friends. Suigetsu quickly saw the two girls shadowing Sasuke and sneered at them.

"Can't you bimbos see that you're annoying Sasuke? Go away." He barked at them. Both the girls glared daggers at him. Sakura promptly turned toward Sasuke, making sure to push her elbows together and emphasize her chest. "Sasuke, you don't want us gone right?" She said in a sort of whiney purr. Sasuke looked at her dully. The pinkette shifted uncomfortably and dropped her arms to her side. Ino mumbled, "Let's go". The girls said farewell to Sasuke and headed through the door.

"Sheesh, man. I know having all the world fawn all over you in awesome because you get everything you want but it has some serious drawbacks. I mean between those two, the crazy red-haired whore and…well, hell, the entire school..geez its insane." Suigetsu proclaimed, throwing his arms in the air as the three walked into school, making their way to Sasuke's locker.

"I thought you only hung out with me because of the chicks." Sasuke replied, a small smile on his lips. Suigetsu grinned back. "Hell yeah it is," he responded jokingly.

"Whoa…uh, Sasuke." Neiji cut in as Sasuke was about to reply. Sasuke glanced at him before following his gaze to the Uchiha's locker. Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment before his entire face darkened. All the students that had been gawking at the locker took one look at the menacing beauty and quickly turned the other way. Sasuke stalked towards his locker and stopped right before the puddle of milk on the ground in front of it. The entire locker was painted hot pink with "I Sasuke Uchiha am a PRICK!" written in white over it. A small amount of milk was still trickling from the bottom of the closed locker. A foul stench was also emanating from it. Sasuke was beyond mad. No one messed with him. No one. He was the king of the school and this was something embarrassing that he would not stand for. He was Sasuke fucking Uchiha for fuck's sake.

Five minutes later Sasuke was leaning against the lockers across from his own, with Neiji and Suigetsu next to him, watching while a janitor tried to pry open his locker. Apparently, as the janitor had so discovered a minute ago, the locker was super-glued shut. Neiji was eyeing the glaring Sasuke warily and Suigetsu was trying to force down the smile that was getting harder and harder to hide. Finally the janitor threw all his weight into prying it open, getting his shoes even more soaked in milk and his clothes coated even more in paint, and the door flew open. Sasuke's glare grew darker upon seeing the contents of his locker spill out, looking nothing like they should and with a few extra items in the mix. Neiji gaped and looked at Sasuke anxiously, and Suigetsu lost it and burst out laughing. On the floor lay a burnt remains of any textbooks and papers that had been in Sasuke's locker, along with the burnt remains of what Sasuke assumed was cheese, judging from the horrific smell coming from them. Between the car and the locker, Sasuke was feeling extremely violent and was using all his willpower to not punch something.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Did he go into the school?" Kiba asked. 'SHH!" I hissed back. "Sorry!" He whispered. Currently, both he and I were hiding behind some bushes by the parking lot. Gaara, Kiba, and Temari had refused to hide in the bushes with us because they said it was immature. I mean come on! I just wanted us to have codenames and treat Sasuke like a Target (his codename was Teme) and we would watch him come in because I wanted to see the look on his face before his day was destroyed. MWAHAHA!

"Naruto, stop laughing evilly." Kiba hissed. I glanced at Kiba and blushed. I hadn't realized I was laughing out loud. So it was just me and Kiba. Whatever, clearly we are the fun group. They just called us immature because they are boring and we are epically fun.

I watched as Sasuke walked to school, followed closely by Psycho Bitches 1 and 2. I don't like them following Sasuke around. He can't like that. I mean who likes psychos following them around? Just the thought of them flirting with him and trying to seduce really pisses me off….not that I care or anything like that! It's not like I'm jealous. That'd be stupid. Why would I be jealous seeing girls fawn all over teme? They've always done that. And they can still do that because I don't care. It doesn't bother me. Nope, not one bit.

"Okay let's get to first period, bro." I nudged Kiba and we stood up, dusted ourselves off, and went into school (the back way of course since Sasuke's locker is near the front entrance and I'd like to at least make it to lunch and have some ramen before I do, thank you). When we got to Physics class Temari, Gaara, and Shika were already there in their usual seats. There was only a minute or so left before the bell rang and we rushed to our seats, just in case Kurenai-sensei was in an extra bad mood today. Gaara seemed to be radiating an oddly happy aura even though his face was impassive as ever. He was really eager to help me exact revenge on Sasuke, which was great! All my friends were eager to help! Though Shikamaru kept muttering things about repercussions under his breath, he seemed pretty happy to help. I think my friends might be slightly overprotective of me…then again I may just be imagining things. So Physics went great. It wasn't until Spanish during second period, that I was called out of the room by Shizune, the vice principal and things sort of went sour. Hehe, like the milk in the teme's locker! Mwahaha!

"Brat! Why are you evil laughing!?" Tsunade snapped from behind her desk where she was sitting. I slammed my mouth closed. I really need to stop mentally evil laughing if I always do it out loud too. So far Baa-chan had been interrogating me for five minutes and I was about ready to crack. I have a really hard time lying to her. I looked back up into her almond colored eyes and gulped.

"Okay! I did it! But please Baa-chan hear me out!" I cried, totally losing my cool. She sighed. I'm pretty sure she knew it was me. She's seen enough of my pranks to know when I'm the culprit.

"So Sasuke-teme is bullying me and I'm sick and tired of it. He just is such a god-damned annoying, stuck-up bastard. His ego is like bigger than your boobs, and he is so, so ugh! He gets under my skin and is so mean and I want to punch that stupid little smirk off his face every time I see him. Because he's actually evil! I'm telling you Baa-chan. Eeee-vil. So obviously I had to do something. Even though I punched him in the face, threw a really big rock at his expensive car, destroyed his locker, and burned his school stuff, he is so mean that it isn't even equal." I took in a deep breath when I finished. She had to see it from my point of view now.

"…you also threw a rock at his car?" Tsunade said quietly which really freaked me out because she is never quiet.

"It seems like you are the one doing all the 'mean' things, Naruto." What?! No not even. Did she not understand anything I just said he's evil! I can feel my frustration rising. I stood up, face red from anger because she didn't understand, and starting gesturing wildly but unable to form any words.

"Wait, do you…like this boy?" WHAT?! I blanched. Literally, my face went slack and I think my jaw may have grazed the carpet.

"N-NO WAY BAA-CHAN!" I yelled. "Are you out of your mind?" Was she insane? I…He…Well-. And my brain kind of shut down. (random words floated through my head but there was nothing attached to them: attractive, bastard, definitely not, of course, kiss)

"Okay, okay. Just go back to class. You will make it in time for third period so I don't need to escort you. I can't very well give you anymore detentions since you are booked for the month." I looked up at her and nodded. "Get out of here," she said somewhat lovingly and I grinned and left. As if it was waiting for me, the bell rang just as I entered the hallway. Instead of going to History I just went to the parking lot and napped in the bed of Kiba's truck. I dreamt of Gaara and me in a field of grass. I was dressed like a fox and he like a panda. Then Shikamaru showed up and served us tea. It was weird. When I woke I walked back into school, thinking about my dream. The bell rang and as I made my way to gym I decided I didn't really like that dream. I walked into the locker room and went to where I saw Kiba already changing into his P.E. uniform. He looked up and grinned when he saw me. "Hey where were you? Shikamaru told me you left Spanish early and then Temari said you were MIA in History?" Kiba asked as I began to get undressed. "I went to Baa-chan's office. She knew it was us that pulled the locker thing. I didn't get in any huge trouble though. And then I went and napped in your truck!" I said. I pulled on my standard black basketball shorts for gym and then switched my t-shirt with a swirl on it for the white gym one.

"Hey Kiba!" A voice called and both Kiba and I looked over to see some kid we recognized from class. "Guy-sensei wants you right now. He says something about doing laps for a day you skipped. And he wants you out there right now." I glanced at a grimacing Kiba and smirked.

"Shit! Cya in a little bit Naruto!" Kiba called as he jogged to the door.

"Have fun!" I shouted after him. The rest of class started trickling out of the locker room after Kiba left. I sighed. I guess I better get going now. Sitting down, I reached forward and started slipping on my Nike's and lacing them up. Half way through lacing up the first shoe, another shoed pressed down painfully on my fingers. I looked up to see Sasuke, flanked by his two best friends. Ugh! You have got to be kidding is what I wanted to say in a really brave way, instead I was scared. And really annoyed but still scared. My eyes met with dark ones, and Sasuke pushed down harder on my fingers.

"Dammit, Teme, get your shoe off my hand." I hissed as I felt my fingers about to be crushed. The shoe pressed down harder, making me gasp, before it slackened a bit and remained there.

"Who the fuck did you think you were messing with when you pulled that stunt with my locker?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious since I wrote your name on the locker." I quipped back. Because I have absolutely no common sense. Because who in their right mind smarts off to a short-fused asshole with two lackeys (both of whom outweigh you) waiting for the signal to beat your ass? Me. I shut my mouth right after the words left but it was too late. Before I knew it Sasuke leg swung around and kicked me in the side.

"Hey you guys Guy-sensei says he wants you stragglers to get your butts out to the gym." A voice echoed in the locker room.

"Alright have fun with your boy-toy Sasuke. I'm not running ten laps because you want to scare the shit out of him. I"ll totally beat him up after school but I'm getting out of here for now." Suigetsu said to Sasuke as he turned and walked away.

"Same here. Guy's a psycho." Neiji called as he jogged toward the door.

Sasuke grabbed my shirt and pulled me up. I gasped from the pain as my injured, no doubt bruised, side was stretched and jerked. "First my car, then my locker." He growled. He didn't push me against the lockers like I thought he would though. Maybe he knew my side was injured and didn't want to hurt me.

…yeah right. Or maybe he just decided not to smash me into a locker on a whim. That was way more likely. He is the one that kicked me in the first place and crushed my fingers. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have a problem pushing me into the lockers.

"I rule this school and yet you still did all that. It's unacceptable. Why did you?" Okay ignoring the weird notion he has that he is some kind of fucking royalty that is above getting pranked, why did he care why I did it? Isn't it obvious!

"To get back at you, obviously." I said like it was such a dumb question. Because it was.

"For what? The Mr. Mark being hard on you thing or the kissing you? Because the Mr. Mark thing wasn't a big deal and I'm pretty sure you liked me kissing you." He was so arrogant! I did not like the kissing…well maybe…NO, absolutely didn't like it…I was just flustered. Yes, I was merely flustered. Both times. That's definitely why you moaned another voice retorted in my head. I pushed that mental debate to the back of my head.

"What about the locker thing you did to me? I got detention for a month!" I snapped, trying to retain my anger and not get embarrassed that he knew I didn't completely not like kissing him.

"I didn't do that. Some other people ran the idea by me and I said it was a good plan and they did it. I didn't come up with it."

"Same thing." I grumbled. I looked at Sasuke, whom I had been avoiding eye contact with since I stood up. He no longer looked that angry.

"Naruto…" He breathed and leaned forward. His lips touched mine and began to move against them. And I know this sounds so cliché but it honestly felt so wrong and so right. A part of my brain was yelling at me that I was destroying my own heart and sanity but the rest of me melted. I-I just…I like him. A little! Just a little! There I said it. With such a confession in mind I tentatively kissed back. I laid my hands on the front of his chest, whether it was to push him away or draw him closer I'm not sure but they just lay there atop is shirt.

"Stop it!" I shouted and pushed him away with both my hands. I watched his face as it morphed from rage to cold and emotionless.

"Che. You're not even worth my time." His voice was as cold as his expression. He turned and walked out of the locker room. My hand flew to my chest, gripping the area above my heart. His words were like a stab to my heart, and I was overcome with sadness though I knew I shouldn't be. These were probably the same words he would have said after he hooked up with me and threw me aside. It hurt though, because I guess I kind of cared what he thought. I wish I wouldn't have pushed him away. I kind of wish he'd kiss me again. This feeling just inspired bitterness in me and made me bite my tongue.

"He's a bastard. Who needs him." I mumbled to myself. I still wasn't sure why I pushed him away. Or why I melted for him so much. As much as I wanted to blame the good looks I knew I wasn't that shallow and the spark of something else every time he was near or touched me said differently. Oh god now I sound like a romantic. Gross.

Suigetsu gave me a funny look when he saw me walk in. He looked over my body like he was searching for bruises and blood. He looked very confused when he found no signs of either. I guess I was surprised by it too now that I think about it. Sasuke was so made but other than the one kick he didn't really hurt me. That was nice of him, I guess.

…

Oh my god I just thought it was nice that the bastard didn't do more then kick me so hard he probably bruised my ribs! What is wrong with me? Shit, I'm screwed up. At the same time I searched the gym. No, not for the friend whom I spend every gym class with but the bastard who had just dumped my ass. Oh…we were never dating. He just decided I wasn't worth the chase is a better way to put it. And then I saw him. He was near the far door, leaning against the doorframe, over some girl who was flirting with him. Oh yes I could definitely tell from here.

My insides tightened and I felt physically ill. Girls fawned all over him all the time. There is nothing new about that, but this was my first time seeing Sasuke reciprocate. I turned away quickly not wanting to see anymore. I hurried to the track outside to locate Kiba. We are going to Ichiruka's for lunch. I need a serious pick-me-up.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEE EEEE**

(POV change really quick)

Sasuke stormed through the gym doors. Well not really stormed but he walked through and looked anything but pleased. Suigetsu watched his friend, who was wearing his cold façade, walk to the other side of the gym and pull out a phone. Suigetsu started to head over to check on the raven but stopped when he heard Sasuke muttering about needing a quickie to take his mind off of things. When Suigetsu got back to Neiji the blonde walked in looking bothered. He looked he blonde over, searching for any sign of Sasuke beating him up, but found none. He watched in interest as the blonde looked around the room and went rigid when his eyes landed on Sasuke who had called some random girl out of class to distract him from whatever was bothering him. He was surprised to see the blonde look absolutely crushed when he saw the pair by the doorway. The blonde quickly fled back through the door and Suigetsu could only think of what a huge mess Sasuke's fixation on the blonde was turning into. Not only was he messing with the other person, which wasn't new since he used a different person every day, but Sasuke himself was acting bothered. Take for example last night when Sasuke had called him complaining about the blonde. Now, Suigetsu, who is bi, offered to take Naruto off the raven's hands and had been verbally attacked across the phone. Now Sasuke had always been extremely possessive of his toys as a child, but he had showed such a trait when it came to people. He could always care less. Suigetsu wondered what the raven saw in the blonde to make him different. Either way Suigetsu knew he had to be on his toes if Sasuke started to really and truly fixate on the blonde (up til now it had just been 'playing') because though Sasuke was his friend, the guy was majorly unstable.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Is Sasuke the reason you are moping around?" Temari asked as we made our way back to school from Ichiruka's. I shook my head.

"I'll beat him up." Gaara offered, sounding very much like he'd like nothing better. "No, but thanks Gaara."

"Come over and sleep over at my house tonight," Kiba said as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Okay!" I perked up. I love sleepovers!

"I'm coming." Gaara informed Kiba. I beamed at the redhead, "Well, duh."

"Don't even ask me because I'm grounded" Shika replied to my glance at him.

I watched Gaara's retreating figure as it moved farther and farther away. Finally I made my way into English class with a sigh. I quickly found my desk near the window and started dreaming of Friday's rave. I planned on getting drunk off my ass. Yes, so buzzed that Gaara would have to carry me out of the club and deposit me on his bedroom floor since I was not presentable enough to go home. That sounded like a pretty good idea.

I looked at the door as the first of my fellow eighth period students started to come through the door.

**This was only the first part of Chapter 5. Slightly more angsty than my other chapters so far. The second half will have more humor I guarantee. I'll try and post it later this weekend. Review and let me know what you think! I was too lazy to proofread so sorry to make you suffer through any terrible grammar and stuff!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Here is part 2! I hope you enjoy. Thank you Itooshii Koneko, CrazyReader004,** **Peace-Love-Yaoi, and PartyInTheUK'sPants for reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

**Chapter 5: Part 2- The horrors of the female species**

I'm totally over Sasuke. Yep. I came to this brilliant revelation about five seconds ago as I was sitting in my desk watching people start to show up for English class. Now that I have admitted to myself that there were some small, minuscule feelings, I have come to the conclusion that those feelings are now gone. History. I see him walk the through the door and he doesn't even glance my way which is good because it's not like I want him to. Sitting in the English room by myself had really helped me to sort through today's happenings. Conclusion 1: Sasuke is an asshole (but I already knew that so that's nothing new). Conclusion 2: the little butterflies and tingles that assaulted me whenever he touched me were a result of indigestion, lack of sleep, an over active imagination, and a poor diet. Conclusion 3: Sasuke had wanted to screw with my mind and had gotten bored when I didn't become putty in his hands. Conclusion 4: I needed to ignore his entire existence for the rest of my high school life.

When the bell rang at the end of eighth period I rushed out of the room, not glancing once at Sasuke which made me extremely proud of myself. I walked up to Gaara and Kiba (don't ask me how they got here so quick from their last class because I don't know) and hooked my arms with theirs. "Shall we venture forth?" I asked in a sort of battle cry. "We shall!" Kiba roared, pumping his fist into the air, while Gaara withdrew his arm from my own. "Not if you idiots are going to talk like that." I looked at the unhappy redhead who had his arms crossed across his chest and I stuck out my lower lip and pouted. "Oi, Naruto, Uchiha is making his way over here." I totally ignored Kiba, my face didn't even change when he said this. Gaara glanced in the direction I assumed Sasu-I mean someone was. "Oh but Gaara pwetty pwease. We can call out battle cries as we storm the hallway." I said in a sweet tone. Gaara's expression grew even more grave. "No." A wicked smile spread on my face. "I'll show everyone the picture I have of you...Gaara-chan." Gaara paled and glared at me. He glared me down but I kept my smile in place and stared him down. Finally he reluctantly laced his arm with mine. Let's just say Gaara's mom thought his red hair went nice with the color pink when he was little.

"Dude Sasuke is just staring at us it's really creeping me out." Again I ignored Kiba. I started dragging the pair down the hallway. "What happened in English? Your mood took a total 180." Gaara asked. "Nothing." I smiled. "Does it have to do with Sasuke?" Kiba questioned. I could feel both of their searching gazes on my face but I simply looked forward as I dragged them through the hallway and then out the door to the parking lot. "Who?" I asked innocently. "Uchiha…" Kiba replied slowly, confusion evident in his voice. "I'm sorry who is that?" My voice stayed completely innocent and dumb.

"Oh for the love of God, you are not doing that again are you?" Gaara groaned. Jeez he said it like I did this often, but I so did not.

"You're so immature." The redhead muttered. I glared at Gaara. "Am not!"

"Oh I get it you are like totally ignoring him and his existence!" Kiba exclaimed.

"…wow," Was all I could say Gaara and I shook our heads at how slow he was.

It was around six when I got to Gaara's house. Detention had kept me at school until four and then I had to finish my homework before Iruka would let me leave the house.

I pushed the doorbell again and again, as Kiba pounded on the door. Hehe, Gaara would be so pissed when he opened the door. I started snickering and raised my other hand over my mouth. Suddenly the door was wrenched open and a very annoyed blonde was standing in front of us.

"Cut it the fuck out. What are you for?" She growled, crossing her arms over her chest and staring us down. Both Kiba's and my grins fell and we quickly blubbered apologies. In my opinion Temari was scarier than Gaara. Temari stepped out of the doorway once she was satisfied with our groveling. We stepped in and she slammed the door shut, causing both me and Kiba to jump. "Gaara our guests our here. Come get them." Temari shouted.

"Temari don't you wanna play video games with us?" Kiba asked.

"No. She has a paper to write." Gaara said as he came into view.

"Well she _is _a girl, so I guess that makes sense. She's probably afraid to play because I'll kick her ass. Girls just aren't as good as guys at sports or videogames." Gaara lifted an eyebrow at Kiba and Temari looked like she was going to explode. Oh Kiba. Kiba, Kiba, Kiba.

"Suck it, dog boy!" Temari howled as she beat Kiba yet again at another videogame (The two had dueled it out in so many games I had lost track). "Shit!" Kiba cussed and threw the controller to the ground. Gaara and I had been watching the entire five hour competition with interest, at least the first two hours. Now his bed, which we were both sitting on, was littered with chip bags and wrappers and cards which we had been entertaining ourselves with since we got bored.

Ignoring the now verbal fight between Kiba and Temari, I turned to Gaara who was reshuffling the cards for a game of war. "Ne, Gaara how about I sleep on your bed tonight and you sleep on the ground?" Gaara didn't even look up at me. "No. Just like other fifteen times you asked." Gaara replied. The dude was cold. I crossed my arms and pouted…in a totally mature and manly manner.

"Temari, don't you have an essay to write." Gaara said casually. Temari let out a cry as she remembered the paper that she had yet to write or even start. I glanced at Kiba who was sulking by the tv in Gaara's room like a sore loser.

"I'm tired. Let's call it a night." I climbed off Gaara's bed. As much as I teased him about stealing his bed I would never do that. I crawled into my orange sleeping bag that I left at Gaara and Temari's house since I slept over so much. Kiba, much more sulkily, climbed into his own red sleeping bag. Gaara just leaned back on his bed and grabbed his ipod, inserting the earphones into his ears. Gaara never really slept. I started drifting off, thinking about how I would not think about Sasuke anymore since I was ignoring his existence and all.

The next thing I knew I flew up, propping myself up on my hands, a pained yelp falling from my lips. A sharp pain was in my stomach, no doubtedly coming from the foot so kindly jammed into my gut.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Kiba cackled from above. I shoved his foot off of me and stood up.

"Ugh, I'm tired. What time is it?" I asked groggily, pausing midway through my question to yawn.

"We are leaving right now. It's 7:45." My eyes shot open.

"Are kidding me?" I screeched. School starts in fifteen flipping minutes!

"Why the hell didn't you wake me sooner?" I yelled as I flew out of the room, down to the kitchen.

"Because this is hilarious!" I heard Kiba yell back from Gaara's room. Speaking of Gaara, where is the little fiend? He could've totally woken me up.

I stumbled into the kitchen. "Good morning, Naruto. I'm sorry I'm off to work now, but it's very nice to see you." Mrs. Akasuna greeted me as I nearly ran her over in my hast to get into the kitchen.

"Oh I'm really sorry Mrs. Akasuna. Excuse me. It's really nice to see you too!" She smiled at me and walked out. I walked farther into the kitchen but stopped when I saw a scary, scary sight.

"Whoa Temari…you look awful." I giggled which earned me a withering glare from Temari which immediately shut me up.

"I got two fucking hours of sleep of course I do!" She snapped viciously. Okay…I'm just going to walk away now before I get murdered. I put my hands up in the I-mean-no-harm position and I slowly backed out of the kitchen, grabbing a peach from the counter on my way.

"Get your ass in my sister's car now. We aren't being late because of you." A voice came from behind me.

"But Gaara," I whined as I turned toward the redhead, "I haven't eaten breakfast, or brushed my teeth, or gotten dressed."

"You have a peach in your hand that you can eat in the car, I'll give you gum for your breath, and you're not naked so I don't see a problem with what you are wearing." Gaara replied dully.

"B-But I'm in my pajamas!" I exclaimed, grabbing my baggy navy sweats and majorly oversized white t-shirt to emphasize my point. This didn't seem to phase Gaara though, since he merely pointed to toward the garage where he wanted me to get in the car.

"But I always drive with Kiba, he'll be lonely without me." I tried a different approach. Kiba would wait for me so that I could get ready.

"Both of you are driving with me and Temari today." Gaara responded. Oh...

"Get in the goddamned car now." I voice commanded harshly. I looked over to see a rabid, very tired looking Temari gripping a coffee mug like her life depended on it.

"Yes, ma'am." I quickly rushed into the jeep with Gaara and Temari right behind me. I hopped in the back with Kiba and soon Temari pulled out of their garage and headed for school. Kiba and I exchanged nervous glances as we pulled onto the main road and the car sped up to fifty miles an hour. My hands wrapped around the nearest objects, Kiba's arm and the door handle, to ground me in case something bad happened. Nothing good comes out of going double the speed limit.

"Aren't we going a little fast, Temari?" Kiba asked, voice shaky.

"Sorry I don't drive like an old person!" Temari snapped. She took another sip of coffee making me notice that she only had one hand on the wheel. Oh I'm so going to die.

"I'd like to live long enough to be an old person so slow the hell down!" Kiba snapped back, voicing my own thoughts. I looked at Gaara. The redhead was looking out his window seemingly without a care in the world. The guy must have nerves of steel…

By the time we reached the school I don't know if I was closer to passing out or throwing up. Maybe I'd do both simultaneously, if that's even possible. Both Kiba and I stumbled from the car, falling to our hands and knees once outside.

"Oh sweet land!" I cried as I laid my forehead against the ground and stayed as still as possible trying to fight away the lingering feelings of nausea. Kiba was next to me in a very similar position. I heard Temari huff in annoyance and walk past both of our bodies behind her car.

"You're going to get run over by the car that is coming if you two idiots don't get up." Gaara called. Kiba groaned as both he and I heaved ourselves up. Gaara stood with his arms crossed over his chest, standing in front of us. I looked around as I dusted of the rubble on my pants and forearms and noticed we were indeed in a spot that would probably prevent other cars from getting by.

"Che. You're more in the way than either of us." Kiba muttered as he too scrapped the dirt off of himself, though he still looked out of wack from the car ride. Then he looked at me and snickered.

"What?" I asked. Gaara looked at me as well and smiled. "_What?!" _I repeated.

"Nice outfit. Did you just wake up?" I looked down to see I was still in my pajamas. I glared at them both since this was their fault anyways.

"As I matter of fact I did." I said bitterly before sticking out my tongue and Kiba making a face at him.

"Mature…" Gaara muttered. Yeah, well what can I say, I'm the embodiment of maturity. We started walking toward the school. I made sure to drag them both to the middle of the road so that we were in the way of anyone trying to get by. It annoyed the crap out of me when people do this. Which means it's absolutely hilarious to do it to others. Do onto others as you would not want done onto yourself or something like that.

As we walked along the pavement, our sneakers clapping against the asphalt, Kiba eyed my shirt. "Dude that thing is like ten times too big for you?" I like to sleep in baggy clothes. "You think?" I replied. "Uhh, yeah, considering the v-neck is slipping down you shoulder." I pulled the fabric back onto my shoulder but it quickly slipped back down. Oh well.

"Kibaaaa, give me a piggy back ride?" I turned toward Kiba who looked at me like I was a disgusting sewer manbeast. I did not look _that _bad...and I had totally had gum in the car so my breath didn't reek. Geez, he was just being a stiff. If not option a than option b!

"Garaaaaaaaaa." I whined as I turned to the redhead who looked like he knew this was coming. "No."

"Fine…Oh shit I didn't do my physics homework and I have class in like five minutes!" How could I have forgotten? Well actually that's a silly question since I usually remember but chose not to do my homework. We have like three minutes until the bell rang this is just lovely.

"Stay here and finish your homework. You don't want any of the teachers to see you. I'll call the school and pretend to be Iruka and say you have an appointment or something so you'll be late." Gaara called as he continued walking to school with Kiba beside him shooting me sympathetic looks.

"Thanks Gaara!" I shouted and immediately plopped down on the concrete exactly where I was standing and pulled out my physics folder. I normally didn't do my physics work or any work for that matter but this was actually a pretty good chunk of my grade so I kind of had to suck it up and do it.

I had just pulled out a pencil when a loud horn sounded from behind me causing me to jump and drop the pencil in my lap. I craned my neck around to see a sleek black bumper eyelevel with my only a few yards away. Oh…yeah I am sitting in the middle of the parking lot…

I was about to get up and move out of the way until I spotted the license plate, _Uchiha 1_. My heart stopped for a moment before I plopped back down on the ground from my crouched position. Someone got their car fixed pretty quickly. I crossed my legs and continued writing, trying to ignore the purring black car behind me. More than anything I wanted to flick him off but forced myself to stay still remembering the ignoring policy. I seriously must have the worst luck though. I never ran into the guy once in the entire first month of school, even before we went to school together despite living in the same city (granted it was big) I never really ran into him, but now after last Friday the guy was practically everywhere. And was it me or did he always seem to find me when I was alone? Bad luck, I tell you.

I could hear the window rolling down in the car behind me. "Hey get out of the way!" A voice yelled, a voice that wasn't Sasuke's but his friend Neiji's. Well I never said I couldn't ignore him. I held up my middle finger high enough so that the people in the car had a nice view, not bothering to turn around or move aside. Those bastards had about two minutes to get to class and for some unfathomable reason (not) I didn't feel like helping them by moving out of their way. Hey I never said I was an angel. It was just yesterday that Sasuke-er I mean he who shall not be named-had his little buddies ready and willing to beat me to a pulp. So unlike carrot top these people weren't especially high on the enemies to aid list. Neiji and Suigetsu were on the enemies to not help list. Sasuke didn't even make that list you know why? Because he was a nobody, yup didn't even exist. Sasuke? Sasuke who?

I was broken out of my mental babbling when a door slammed closed. My instincts told me to run, run far away and out of danger, but hey who needs instincts. Obviously not me, so as the crunch of asphalt under shoes came closer I lay down on my back, and folded my arms behind my head as a cushion. Children I advise you never to follow what I am doing now while in the presence of a hot tempered psycho bastard who has his car behind you and could either beat you up or run you over until you're flat like a pancake.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Suigetsu's annoyed and surprised voice came from over me. Oh it's not the psycho bastard. Apparently Sasuke (yes I'm saying his name now. I feel like I'm talking about Voldemort otherwise) and Neiji had forced Suigetsu to move the asshole (hehe that's me) blocking them from parking and getting to school. Just saying but he could always back the car up and park a little farther away from school.

"Lying down what does it look like genius?" I replied snarkily.

"You're in the middle of the road, moron. Get out of the way. You're going to make us late." Suigetsu was getting more and more agitated. "Couldn't care less." At this Suigetsu growled. "By the way has anyone ever told you that your hair looks almost blue it's so blonde." I added offhandedly as I noticed this.

"That's it. SASUKE we are running this loser over." Suigetsu hollered as he stomped back the car, 'accidently' swiping my arm with his foot pretty hard. Okay…I think I kind of deserved that, I was being a jerk. But in a situation such as this with these people I prefer to call it being the bringer of karma.

I hopped up from my spot. Okay I was a chicken. I had been so relieved when it was Suigetsu instead of Sasuke but I totally didn't want to become a pancake or have to deal with Sasuke. I grabbed by bag, and promptly turned toward the car which Suigetsu was currently slipping back into. Clapping my legs together I mock-saluted and with a "Sayonara, Bastards!" I sprinted toward the school.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" Temari asked Shikamaru as she met the both of us after second period. While Shikamaru wasn't necessarily laughing hard by normal standards he was cracking up by Shika standards.

"Remember I told you when I came into Physics." I grinned at the blonde. The bags under her eyes looked more obvious than before I noted. She grinned tiredly, recalling the tale of my car encounter earlier. A figure bumped into Temari as we made our way through the hall.

"Hey watch it!" An obnoxious, familiar voice snapped. Temari, Shikamaru and I turned toward none other than Psycho Bitch 1 who was flanked by surprise surprise Psycho Bitch 2. Temari growled.

"What did you say Pinky." She said dangerously. Man I sure would like to see Psycho Bitch get her clock cleaned by Temari. That would be epic.

"You heard me." She replied snottily, though a bit more uneasily this time, taking notice of the dangerous aura around Temari. "Watch it bitch I'm not in the mood." Temari's voice was fricken scary and I was on her side. A couple passerbys had slowed down, watching the exchange in hopes of a fight.

"Okay, okay let's calm down everyone and go on our separate ways." I called out not wanting this to go farther. As much as I wanted to see Temari take Pinky down, I didn't want her to get in trouble. Evil, and I mean evil like the spawn of Satan, light green eyes turned toward me and glowered. "Shut up you stupid whore." My mouth fell open at Psycho Bitch's venomous words. Whoa…I turned toward Temari wondering if that really just happened and judging from her seriously pissed but shocked expression it did. Oh yes it did. My mouth flopped around a bit, attempting to respond but finding myself at a complete loss for words at that totally out of the blue insult. I got called an idiot and loser a lot but never a whore. This was new…and I really didn't like it.

"Yeah you hooked up with Sasuke-kun you cheap skank!" Ino joined in. I reeled back as if physically hit from the verbal blow. I didn't! I'm not like that! I am no skank! For some reason such a name hurt more any other name they could have called me. Maybe it was because it was one of the things I strived hard not be and now I was being called one.

"Shut up." Temari grunted. I looked over just in time to see Temari's fist crash into Ino's face, sending the blonde stumbling backwards. The blonde cried out in pain and surprise, her hands flying up to her face. Temari turned to Sakura who was backing away concerned for her own welfare, and not the least bit worried about defending her friend. "You too Psycho Bitch. Look in the mirror." She snapped at the scared pinkette. Shikamaru slung an arm over her shoulders and told her to calm down. He turned her around and looked at me, silently commanding me to follow him as he walked away from the scene. He paused though before he had taken two steps. He turned toward me and the whispering crowd that had gathered. "She probably can't look in the mirror," he began and I waited for him to say something profound and insightful like he usually did, "because her forehead's so grotesquely massive the glass will probably crack." He said before turning and continuing to walk away. With wide eyes I watched as Sakura grabbed her forehead self-consciously. The crowd burst into laughter (because let's be honest no one likes her) and she ran away down the opposite end of the hall, not giving her friend who was in some pretty good pain from Temari's punch (she hits hard!) a second glance. I glanced back at Shikamaru and seeing him already a good ways down the hall, hurried to catch up. Hell yeah Shika! You rock!

Brief Preview of next chapter:

_Ignoring Sasuke is going great. He hasn't tried talking to me (though I was afraid he would after the car thing yesterday morning) and I haven't even looked his way. Its last period on Friday and I can't wait for the rave! It's going to be a blast! I really need to let lose all this stress that Sasuke has been causing me. Has it really only been a week since the teme had kissed me at the party? Whatever…Oh wait I'm ignoring his existence!...definitely not thinking about him.._

_Ah get out of my head stupid Teme!_

_Anywho…_

_YAY RAVE!_

**I apologize for the lack of Sasuke in this one. I wanted to give some of the other characters a little bit more screen time (well page-time…since it's a story..I don't know). Anyway there will be a TON in the next chapter. Please review and let me know if you liked it! By the way I just want to briefly mention that I do not actually hate Sakura. While I can't stand her in Naruto, I actually like her in Shippuden (sometimes she really annoys me though-can't she get it through her head that Sasuke doesn't like her and is perfect for Naruto! I mean jeez!). But yes this story will have loads of Sakura-bashing. Haha I guess it's a good thing I'm telling you 5 chapters into the story when it's basically a useless warning now. **

**Please Review and also I am working on a vampire Sasunaru piece (maybe oneshot)…I know so original right? ...but anyways I can't think of a title to save myself so if you have any suggestions let me know! It'd be much appreciated. And review…obviously!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter. SexyBVirgo thank you a ton for the multiple reviews! And CrazyReader004 thank you for the review and yes you were the 20****th**** review. I posted your one-shot and I hope you like it. **

****Important: CrazyReader004 posted the 20th review so as I had promised I wrote the one-shot they asked for. Since they requested a oneshot related to this story, I want you all to know so that you can read it if you want. It centers around Sakura and how she reacted to Sasuke and Naruto on the night of the party and the morning after so please check it out and let me know what you think! It's called A Fussy Hussy's Friday Night.

**Chapter 6: R.(ealizations) A. (nd) V.(ery) E. (xcruciating) S. (obriety)**

Ignoring Sasuke is going great. He hasn't tried talking to me (though I was afraid he would after the car thing yesterday morning) and I haven't even looked his way. Its last period on Friday and I can't wait for the rave! It's going to be a blast! I really need to let lose all this stress that Sasuke has been causing me. Has it really only been a week since the teme had kissed me at the party? Whatever…Oh wait I'm ignoring his existence!...definitely not thinking about him..

Ah get out of my head stupid Teme!

Anywho…

YAY RAVE! It's going to be such a blast! I only wish Shika was going…I'll miss him. He's says the weirdest shit when he's drunk. And he always gets drunk at raves, oh well. On a good note, at least I don't have to be alone at detention today. Temari will be joining me because she punched Ino. All of this just goes to support something that occurred to me earlier today: Only epically awesome people get detention.

Tsunade had blown a gasket when she found out I was involved, _yet again_ , in the latest fight. Temari had detention today and tomorrow. Luckily Tsunade Baa-chan likes her or I'm sure she would have been suspended. As it is, Mrs. Akasuna got a call home about how her children had violent tendencies. Pssh. Baa-chan says violent tendencies, I say awesomely bad-ass actions. And clearly, I'm right.

"NARUTO!" I jumped and blinked rapidly at the annoyed Kakashi in front of my face, waving his hand back and forth.

"Shit! What?!" I exclaimed, heart beating furiously. I looked around, realizing I had been daydreaming. Kakashi sighed and the rest of the class snickered, causing me to blush and want to hide in a corner.

"Pay attention, please." He scolded me before walking back to the front of the class, leaving me embarrassed and wondering how long he had been trying to get my attention.

"Ahem. Now as I was saying we will be doing a peer editing assignment for the rough draft that was due today." Kakashi stated once he was at the front of the room again. Eh? There was a rough draft due? Shit…I sunk lower in my seat, kind of wanting to bolt for the door.

"I will assign your partners. Once I'm done announcing the pairings please go sit with your partner and begin." Oh fuck. I didn't even do the assignment. I looked around the room. As long as I wasn't with Psycho Bitch or the teme it would be fine. Damn, but then again I have the worst luck. I sunk even farther down in my chair, not caring that I probably looked really awkward and like I had no neck.

"Kate and Gina, Julia and Mike, Lea and Choji, Peter and Brett, Sakura and James, blah blah.." I totally zoned out. Kakashi just had one of those voice that was really soothing and totally aided my short attention span in prompting me to space out.

"and Sasuke and Naruto." _What_?! Not happening! (totally not an overreaction)

"Hell no!" I shouted as I stood up and slammed my fist against the desk. Pushing aside the fact that I was ignoring Sasuke's entire existence for the moment I looked pleadingly at Kakashi. "Broaden your horizons and make new friends." He said blandly before producing a book out of fricken nowhere and reading. That stupid pervert!

As all the other kids went towards their partners, I stomped toward the front of the class. "I want a new partner."

…

"Seriously?! Put down your porn and pay attention!" I snapped. Finally one eye looked up at me lazily.

"Why do I have to be with him?" I definitely didn't whine…it just somewhat resembled said tone.

"Because he has the best grade in this class and you have the worst so they balance each other out." Whoa, ouch.

"Well I didn't do the assignment so-" I stopped midway when Kakashi sent me a threatening look. My head sagged in defeat and I shuffled back to my seat. Well, I was about to before I saw someone was already there. I glanced around the room to see Sasuke, with an empty seat next to him, reading a book. Stupid teme, reading his book like a good little straight-A student. I know Shika likes reading and is a straight A student but seeing Sasuke read just irked me. In fact his very presence just irked me. My eyes narrowed at him as I drew closer and finally plopped down in the empty desk next to his. He didn't so much as glance at me or do anything to indicate he noticed me sit down next to him. I turned my head in the other direction. Whatever, I'm ignoring his existence anyway. After a few minutes I heard some noise from his direction and peeked over to see him pulling out a typed essay, no doubt his rough draft. He turned toward me and tossed his paper on the desk in front of me. I faced straight forward, briefly glancing at his paper, before looking back at the chalkboard. I could just feel him grow more and more annoyed as I did absolutely nothing, not look at his paper, not give him my own (which I didn't have in the first place since I didn't do it), not even acknowledge him.

"Where's your paper?" An obviously annoyed voice asked. Though Sasuke's tone was icy and annoyed, it sounded as smooth and nice as ever. God, why the hell am I thinking about how nice his voice sounds? I think I have a few screws lose.

"I'm talking to you, dobe." He snapped after a couple of moments of silence on my part. I bit back the angry statement at the degrading nickname.

"Hn. Are you ignoring me?" He sounded kind of angry. He's really scary when he gets angry, at least from what I've seen. And hot, it's kind of hot when he's angry….Gah! Shut up Naruto you baka!

…Now I'm referring to myself in third person and having a mental argument with myself. That bastard totally screwed me up. I groaned and rested my forehead in my palm.

"Che. You are such a child." So what does that make you a pedophile, I wanted to snap back. Alas I couldn't though. I sat up straight again, my hands fisting at my side in an effort to control myself.

"Well, at least I don't have to listen to your voice anymore. I think I lost brain cells every time you opened your mouth, dobe." Sasuke's previously annoyed voice now sounded as conceited and smug as ever. Why the fuck must he always insult me?! I want to kill that bastard.

"Okay class now pass up the edited rough drafts and discuss the changes with your partners." Kakashi instructed the class.

"Why did I have to get paired with _you_?" Sasuke said disdainfully. That's it. I moved, no longer imitating a statue, and grabbed a pen from my pocket.

'Fucking sucks. Dull and boring, but this is attributed to the author. Is just plain awful.' I scribbled on the paper I hadn't even read before passing it up. Since the ignoring him thing is hurting me more than him, I'm no longer using it. No way am I going to let him insult me.

"Okay _teme_," I growled turning towards the raven, "I don't really think I need to explain what I wrote on there to you, but because of your inflated ego the meaning might not have sunk in." Sasuke scowled and turned fully toward me. "It was awful and sucked period. The end. I didn't even have to read it since you're such a bastard I know it would be all awful and bastardy. And I was trying to ignore your existence you prick! Now you ruined it." Sasuke looked like he was torn between amusement and annoyance before that smug smirk appeared again. The sight of it made me want to smack him and melt at the same time.

A loud ringing signaled the class was over. I glanced at Sasuke who was making no move to get up, but was still looking at me with a smirk. Was he expecting me to do something? I glanced around nervously. The class was almost empty now with the last of the kids filing out. Kakashi-sensei was nowhere in sight. When the heck did he leave? I bet he left before class even ended…he would do that.

"If it makes you feel better, I was trying to ignore you too." Sasuke purred, suddenly a lot closer then he was before. I squirmed in my seat, overly conscious of the distance between us, or lack thereof. Why was he even telling me this? And..

"Why were _you_ ignoring me?" The words came out a lot more accusatory than I meant them to. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and I braced myself for an incoming insult, but instead he just leaned back a little and replied, "You pissed me off, dobe". Whaaaaaaaat?

"H-how?" I stumbled over my words. What had I done that had pissed him off so much? Even after I had punched him and messed with his locker he still hounded me, but I hadn't done anything since the locker thing and Sasuke got me back for that. I absent mindedly rubbed my stomach where he had kicked me.

"Hn."

"Care to elaborate on that." Sarcasm dripped from my words and he shot me an irritated look.

"Oi, Naruto what are-?" I turned around at the sound of Kiba's voice to see him and Gaara in the back of the room. Kiba looked surprised and Gaara…he just looked pissed. The redhead started coming closer and Kiba, once getting over his surprise, scrambled and caught up with him.

"Uchiha." He stated coldly, looking at Sasuke with a neutral expression which radiated murderous intent. I could tell because I'm a Gaara expert. "Let's go Naruto." He turned to me, and I glanced at Sasuke who was glaring at Gaara, looking very much like he wanted to hurt Gaara. Damn, I attract violent people….

"Yeah. Sorry if I made you guys wait." I said awkwardly as I stood from my seat, casting an uncertain glance at Sasuke.

As I walked away with Kiba and Gaara, I felt very much like a child getting escorted away from a bad influence by his overprotective parents, namely parent (coughGaaracough). Sasuke's gaze on me sent prickly sensations down my spine until I was no longer in his view. Half way down the hall I stopped a realization hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh shit." I muttered. I _liked_ Sasuke Uchiha. This isn't just an attraction, I actually liked him. Does that make me some sort of insane person with masochistic tendencies since he had basically forced himself on me, bullied me, and other not so great stuff? Shit, shit, shit! I can't like him!

LINE-≥

I wanted nothing more to drink until I puked. Why? Well let's just pull out the long list, shall we. Ahem: 1. I liked Sasuke Uchiha (I know right? What the fuck? Did I catch fangirlitis?) 2. Gaara (the overprotective brotherly figure that he is) told me that the teme was bad for me and to stay away from him (well geez Gaara I thought since Sasuke was such I kindred soul he was a good influence!-that was sarcasm) 3. I have detention every bloody day after school 4. I'm failing English class 5. I wanted nothing more than to knock Psycho Bitch's teeth out for calling me a whore the other day but I can't since she's a girl and 6. I like the FUCKING TEME!

I don't think anyone understands how much this bothers me. I mean come on I just had to be so weak willed that I fell for the guy along with the other billion people in the world. It was probably just a passing fancy too! You know what I blame him. If he would have just kept his toying around solely to his group of fangirls (aka the entire female population at our school) then I wouldn't have these weird feelings for him.

Oh god I don't even want to think about him right now. I'm just giving myself a headache. I want nothing more than to get so drunk I can't stand but I can't! I shot Gaara a withering glare, but he was off somewhere so he couldn't appreciate it. Apparently I'm 'not in the right mindset to drink'. Come on what does that even me? Since when do people need the right mindset to drink? I had asked Gaara this very question and he had explained that using alcohol as an escape leads to problems and dependency and mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah. Yeah, I basically tuned out everything else he said.

So I am at the bar area, sipping a Sprite, at a rave, while everyone else here is so fucked up on shit that they'd probably fail every substance test given to them if the cops came. It's not like I wanted to do drugs or anything I just wanted a little bit of a buzz from alcohol and Gaara was being so stingy. Trust me after the last time I did drugs at a rave, I won't do them again in the near future.

Tidbit of what happened:

_Officer-"How high are you?" _

_Me-"No officer, it's hi, how are you"_

Then I burst into giggles and was promptly shoved into the cop car. Iruka was oh so happy with me that night. He made me swear never do that shit again. And I plan on keeping that promise.

But _of course,_ Gaara and Kiba and Temari could drink just not me. Raves are fun but seriously this was turning out to be a totally bummer.

"Get me something alcoholic, anything!" I whined to the bartender as he passed by. He shot me a cruel look that told me he was very much enjoying my pain. Well even if he wasn't an asshole he couldn't give me anything anyways because if he so much as gave me one drop of alcohol Gaara would beat the shit out of him. Temari, the fiend that she is, and Gaara had personally threatened the guy. Now I sat here alone at the bar, wallowing in self-pity, as Kiba, Temari and Gaara were dancing to the awesome music thrumming through the building.

"Gah, this is so unfair." I really wanted to get up and dance but I didn't want to stop pouting just yet. A good pout is very necessary sometimes. Oh yeah and did I forget to mention that the son of a bitch that was the bartender thought my predicament was funny so he had given me a fucking kiddy cup to drink my sprite out of. Why the hell did this place even have kiddy cups? I eyed the frolicking bunny rabbits painted on the cup with abhorrence.

A hand caressed the back of my neck, suddenly, causing me to jump and whirl around in my seat. My face met the sight of a navy blue shirt covered chest.

"Dobe," a familiar voice purred sensuously in my ear, "we were interrupt-" the voice cut off.

"…what? What the hell are you drinking?"

**The next chapter will be what happens at the rest of the rave. I forget where I found the high cop saying thing but I didn't come up with it. Please review and let me know what you think. Also check out the related oneshot I wrote for CrazyReader004. I will write another oneshot for the person who gives the 35****th**** review if they want one. REVIEW please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Gomen! Cliffhangers are so mean! Thank you everyone who reviewed: SexyBVirgo, Apollymi28, Alexandras, kouyo, Itooshii Koneko (- Yes, yes he was going to say that ^ ^), xSasuNaruYaoix, and CrazyReader004 (- glad you liked your oneshot). Thank you guys so much! You made my day(s) by reviewing! **

**Tall Chai Latte: Thank you so much for your reviews! I totally appreciate everything you said! You're reviews are so funny and make me very happy! Please continue! Please thank your friend for following my story and telling you about it. I'm glad you both like it :)**

**Chapter 7: Live Like You're Gonna Die Young**

(A/N: Alright now I know this is a rave but there is a song I just totally feel the need to incorporate in this chapter, and isn't really the techno stuff that is at raves. So be prepared for a totally non-rave song to be played at the rave. If it really bothers anyone then just pretend it's not the music playing at the rave but just lyrics he thinks of while at the rave. Doesn't make a difference to me so long as you read it cuz it goes with the chapter)

"Wha-! Sas-! W-what are you doing here?!" I screeched. I glanced from that flawless face to my cup (er…kiddy cup) and could just feel my face turn the color of a fire truck. Oh my gosh, this is absolutely mortifying. I contemplated making a run for it. That might make me look even more like a loser though. An awkward silence filled the air, as I stared at the floor, so embarrassed that I couldn't make myself move, while Sasuke stared at my cup. A chuckle slipped through his lips and I looked at him with wide eyes before glaring.

"Don't laugh at me, teme! It's-It's-" I couldn't finish. I wanted flee so badly. But I couldn't. So instead the cup left my hand and it sailed behind the counter as I chucked it back.

"It's Gaara and that bartender's fault!" I proclaimed, finally finding the right words. "Hn." Sasuke leaned in, putting his hands on the edge of the bar on both sides of me. My heart began to flutter and my head felt abnormally light (if I was drinking I could have blamed it on the alcohol). I looked up at him, his black eyes gazed down at me in…was that lust maybe? I have no idea but I'm beginning to feel a lot like jello, flimsy, unstable, and begging to be tasted. Oh jeez. I wish I was still in denial; it was so much easier to deal with situations like this. At least I knew , that I wanted…well maybe not wanted, but my goal was to get away from Sasuke. Now I'm not really sure what to do. Oh boy. I feel like maybe it's still a good idea to try and walk away. Maybe it's an even better idea since I like him now. What if he takes advantage of me? I won't let that happen! I'm not some slutty fangirl that will bend to his will and be thrown away, I will be strong and not fall for his temeness. He is planning on throwing me away right? …That was a stupid question. Duh, yes, you baka Naruto.

…

I swear to flipping God! I'm talking to myself in third person again! Gah, that bastard. I'm probably screwed up for life. If this is permanent I'm going to beat him to pulp, I don't care if he's bigger and stronger than me. It will be done.

"Why are you all tense?" Sasuke asked, pulling me from my thoughts. What, tense me? Haha, never…

"Why don't I help you relax?" Sasuke's warm breath hit my face as he leaned in closer. Remember how I talked about me not being tense? I lied. And now I was completely rigid as Sasuke's face neared my own. Smooth lips, much smoother than my chapped ones, pressed against mine. Not wasting any time with the slow, tender stuff, Sasuke pushed his tongue into my mouth and started moving it around. Okay, 'pushed' kind of implies that I resisted, but really I didn't. I sort of just let him. Is that bad? My sense of right and wrong, along with my rational train of thought began to disappear as Sasuke's amazing kiss overwhelmed me.

My eyes were closed, since when I wasn't quite sure. Sasuke's tongue was doing amazing things. It rubbed and swirled against my own, sending amazing sensations throughout me. Now I wasn't a complete virgin when it came to kissing but this just went way beyond any other kiss I had had. It wasn't even that he was so skilled at kissing, which he was, _trust me_, but that I had no one ever felt this…absolutely amazing. Just his arm touching mine sent electric jolts throughout my body. I kind of wish I could say this about everyone else, but it was just _him_. Ha, just what his over-inflated ego needs to hear.

My arms, which had been dangling by my sides like wet noodles, wrapped around Sasuke's neck and I pulled him closer. He elicited a small moan from me as his hands ran up and down my sides. The need for air caused us to pull apart, both breathing heavily.

"Come." He grunted, his voice husky. My mind was hazy as I was pulled from my seat and swept through the room. Flashes of bright neon lights and shadowy people blurred around me, and soon I found myself pressed into a corner, Sasuke's body flush against mine. He leaned in toward me. His breath ghosted over my ear and neck as he whispered, "You look amazing". Teeth bit down on my ear, making my gasp. I bite my lip to stifle any further sounds that Sasuke drew from me. His tongue licked the shell of my ear, before his lips pressed against my neck right below. My hands gripped the back of his shirt and his were wrapped around my hips. The techno beats and thumping bass seemed to heighten and make the experience even more surreal as Sasuke started turning his kisses into nips, hard sucks and occasionally bites. It felt like I was on some amazing drug. Sasuke just feels so good.

"Sah-suke," I mewled as he sucked particularly hard on the junction between my neck and clavicle. My god..it feels so good. After my words he pulled away at stared at me with an intense and animalistic look.

"W-what?" I squirmed uncomfortable. Had I done something wrong?

"Say it again. My name." Sasuke ordered.

Confused, I granted his request..er demand. "Sasuke." I could have said it snarkily, or trailed off since I really didn't know why he wanted me to say it, but for some reason I put all my feelings into his name. Or at least I tried.

Sasuke's grip tightened around me and he roughly smashed his lips into mine. It wasn't painful and the bruising force actually seemed to feel good. It definitely did not help the problem in my pants though. I briefly considered being embarrassed and self-conscious about it but quickly forgot such worries as Sasuke's kiss swept my mind away.

He pulled back, but leaned his forehead against mine. He pressed a kiss to my temple then trailed kisses toward my ear. I swear, I don't think anyone has ever kissed so many times in such a short period of time before. When he got to my ear he took the lobe of it into his mouth and sucked it. It felt amazing and I bit my lip hard to keep a moan from escaping. Didn't my piercing bother him though? In fact that is kind of gross now that I think about it. Sasuke doesn't know where that piercing has been. NOT THAT IT'S BEEN ANYWHERE BAD! I'm just stating Sasuke doesn't know that. My ears and earrings are squeaky clean, thanks. One of Sasuke's cool, pale hands dipped under the hem of my shirt. When it made contact with my skin, I gasped. It was such a contrast to my very heated skin. It trailed across my stomach, causing me to shiver and something to tighten inside me. I wasn't even aware I was tense until Sasuke whispered in my ear to relax. I tried to, but my body just couldn't seem to. It was way too hyped up due this situation(and no you pervs, I'm talking about blood pumping from adrenaline and stuff not _that_ _hyped_…but I was a little hyped that way too). Sasuke's lips returned to mine, slipping his tongue in and, of course, dominated my mouth. The kiss helped me relax, and my body slumped a little, curving more into Sasuke. This action caused our hips to rub together, the action eliciting a hiss from Sasuke, and I had to force myself to bite back a loud moan. These reactions were due to the fact that some, ahem, parts rubbed together. I tried to move my hips back, completely and utterly embarrassed that my relaxing had turned into such a sexual action. But, the wall reminded me it was there and stopped me from moving more than an inch or two away. The teme just pushed his pelvis back into my own. A strangled gasp left my mouth and I quickly bit back down on my lip to keep back a very lewd moan that wanted to escape. Then I noticed how hard I was, and more importantly how hard _Sasuke_ was. My eyes which had been shut in concentration to try and keep my mouth shut, fluttered open. Onyx eyes were staring at me, gauging my reaction and just flat out staring. And _of course_ I blushed even more. Because I have a fucking blushing problem, and compared to mister cool-stoic-sexgod who never, ever blushes I look like I have major fucking first degree burns all over my face. He smirked when he rubbed his bulge against my own and another strangled sound came from me before I clamped down on my lips again. "Sasuke!" I whined, because teasing is mean. I'm pretty flipping sure that we were taught that in kindergarten. I felt Sasuke's dick twitch against the inside of my thigh as his name left my lips. Sasuke is such a fricken horn-dog. But of course this just causes me to blush more! I'm seeing a doctor about this. Between the blood travelling to me face and, er you know, _down there_, I wasn't going to have enough blood for the rest of my body! And even though I know he's a total horny bastard that probably has some very dishonorable intentions, I can't help but wrap my arms securely around his neck when leans back in and kisses me.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

I'm completely enraptured in the kiss. Someone could have been dying on the floor next to me and I don't think I would have noticed. I even forgot about the hand under my shirt until a thumb pressed down on my left nipple, rubbing it roughly. Then I realized how great it felt. I was definitely not becoming putty in his hands like all those fan girls though! No I just felt a little jello-ey. Totally different.

…_Looking for some trouble tonight_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives_

_We'll keep dancing till we die…_

My surprised yelp, from my nipple suddenly getting pinched _hard_, was swallowed by Sasuke who was kissing me so passionately I was lost in a sea of dizziness, bliss, and heat. Even though I was pretty darn hard, it was a lot easier to ignore with Sasuke's kisses and touches then I would have thought…Not that I thought about situations like this! I could feel Sasuke's own clothed arousal and god would I be lying if I said it wasn't turning me on and, but _of course_, making me blush. If I was able to actually string some rational thoughts together right now, let me tell you they would all be in the gutter.

_Music up, gettin' hot_

_Kiss me, give me all you've got_

_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)_

_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)_

I haven't really thought about where this may be headed, but I definitely don't want it to stop. I just feel so amazing with Sasuke pressed against me and kissing me. When he started to actually twist my nipple, I gripped his raven locks tightly in my fists, which must have been a bit too tight in his opinion since he gave my nipple a harsh tweak that wasn't even the least bit pleasurable, only painful.

…_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young…_

"Ah!" I exclaimed in pain. I forced my eyes open. Sasuke was staring at me in a way that totally said that's-what-you-get-bitch. That teme! Even though our eyes were locked, not moving, our lips were still dancing. In a moment of pure anger and annoyance I bit down on his tongue. I watched with satisfaction as his eyes bulged, and Sasuke leaned back, his tongue darting back into his mouth as his lips pressed into a tight line.

"Fucking, Christ!" He cussed in a harsh low voice. A large grin spread on my lips. My anger completely dissipated now that I had one-uped him, and I only felt extreme happiness, along with complete and utter arousal, obviously. I had never really let myself go like that and just hot and heavy made out with someone before, especially some bastard like the teme but I couldn't help but just feel really happy. I probably had some totally dopy grin plastered on my face but I really didn't give a damn. His angry eyes found mine, and he really didn't look happy. Well sucks for him. If he was nicer I'd be more than happy to share my own fluffy cloud of happiness but since he wasn't, well as I said before sucks for him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Naruto." He said in a low, menacing purr. A shiver went up my spine at how sexy he sounded, and how fricken scary he did. God, why did the scary tone turn me on even more? I'm a sick person.

He leaned forward, his lips ghosted over my own before moving toward my neck. I prepared myself for a kiss or even a bite but I definitely didn't expect him to lick me. I fisted his shirt in some weird knee jerk reaction. I can't believe he _licked _me. That's…That's so _gross_ and kind of _kinky _and holy mother of miso ramen did it turn me on. It was one long lick from my collarbone to my jawline. He nuzzled his nose into my neck, his hot breath tickling the small hairs there. Then he sucked on a spot and I had to lean my head against the wall, to keep my head from lolling to the side. When he detached his lips from that spot, he returned his lips to mine. Then I felt something touch the lower skin on my stomach. My brows furrowed a bit, wondering what it was, as Sasuke continued kissing me. Then I felt it again. Fingers. Fingers that slipped between my skin and jeans and hooked onto my boxers. My eyes shot open in panic, and when a couple fingers started fiddling with the button in the top center of my jeans I went completely rigid before pushing Sasuke back.

Sasuke's eyed me with annoyance and want, his arms dropping to his side. He looked just a teensy bit frustrated. But he was moving way to fast. Did he have one track mind or something?..probably. And suddenly my happiness fizzled. It popped like some nasty little kid had come up and stuck a needle in my metaphorical balloon of happiness. Sasuke probably did only want _that_.

"I-uh, I have to…go." I said lamely, and took hurried steps away. Well I took two hurried steps to be exact before Sasuke grabbed my arm and jerked me back to the corner, putting his arms on either side of my head, caging me in.

"Oh yay, more with manhandling." My sarcastic bitter voice bit out.

"Why won't you open up?" Sasuke asked frustrated.

…Well now Sasuke that could have multiple meanings: Open up feelings-wise or ya know like spread my legs…

Wow. Okay, pulling my brain back from the gutter now.

"Why the hell do you only think about one thing? I'm not a fucking whore!" I snapped, Ino's words from the other day echoing in my head painfully. Sasuke looked taken aback and then pissed. Very pissed. Surprise surprise. I just seem to have that effect on the almighty ice-king.

"I know. And I don't." He ground out, seeming very much like he was trying to keep his anger in check.

"Yeah right you spoiled ass!" I snarled, totally ignoring the fact that he agreed I'm not a whore. Probably just sweet talk. 'Oh yes you're not a whore, now be a good prude and let me fuck you.' Yep, that's probably what he's thinking.

"We didn't even do anything for fuck's sake!" Sasuke said. He looked like he wanted to hit me and while I was kind of scared I was even more angry than scared.

""Yeah because I pushed you away. Geez if I hadn't, once you had _finished _with me, I might as well have just marched around offering myself up like some slut. Like to that guy sitting next to me at the bar." I started to rant aimlessly, consumed with frustration.

"You would not. You're mine." The raven hissed angrily as his hands grabbed my shoulders. Sasuke's words made me go wide-eyed for a moment. I was both happy about him agreeing with me that I would never do something like that (and maybe just a tiny bit that he said I was his…a very small, microscopic part of me!), but also pissed because I sure as hell was no one's fricken property!

"Of course I wouldn't!" I snapped. "And I'm not fucking yours!" I thought about proclaiming that I belonged to no one but that just seemed a bit too odd. If possible Sasuke's unfathomably dark eyes grew darker. Okay I kind of want to cower right now…he looks scary.

He leaned in closer, and I went to lean my head back but of course there was again totally ruining everything and forcing me to stay put. Suddenly this began to feel a lot more like our other encounters when he was a hell of a lot more menacing. He's still really attractive…Shit! What the fuck is wrong with me! In my defense he is attractive but what really worried me was that I still felt an electric like pull to him even when he looked like so fricken scary!

He pressed his lips against mine, and instead of thrusting his tongue straight in and bruising my lips, the kiss is somewhat gentle. His lips just move against mine and I begin to relax. Silly me, because then he takes my bottom lips and begins sucking on it which is a strange feeling if it's the first time you've ever experienced it. And yes, it is my first time having someone suck my bottom lip. I wasn't under the impression it was a common thing, but then again this isn't my area of expertise. With a little bite he releases it and then he shoves his tongue in my mouth ever so gently and tenderly-not.

"Naruto?" A voice calls. I'm not sure I actually heard until it calls again, this time sounding more frustrated, and Sasuke's body against mine tenses. He pulls back slightly and I open my eyes and they look behind Sasuke's head.

"Naruto!" Temari's voice calls, barely distinguishable against the loud bass and techno music. I look at Sasuke, who is glancing back as well, looking, not curious like me, but annoyed. And because I'm a total coward and awkward person, I slide along the wall and then make a mad dash toward where I heard Temari.

Once I reached Temari, I was surprised to hear how late it was and that we were in fact leaving now. Had Sasuke and I really been kissing that long? Just the fact that I asked myself that question made me want to bash my head against a wall…or better yet, bash Sasuke's head against a wall, a really hard wall.

I didn't see Sasuke again, and soon we were walking to the car.

You would have thought that whole argument would have totally killed the mood right? Well it kind of did, but guess what that one kiss, totally brought it back. So now here I am awkwardly walking and trying to cover up the bulge in my jeans, and, wouldn't you know, my face is the color of. A. Fucking. Tomato.

Apparently I can't really live like I'm gonna die young if said living involves hooking up with the guy I'm falling really fast and really hard for. I guess I'll just live til I'm old and decrepit in a nice, peaceful manner, thank you. I'll go buy my wheelchair now to get a head start on everything. Those other losers can join me when they when they realize it's YODO not YOLO. I'll be in my rocking chair reminiscing about the good old days, hating on today's youth (I mean come on what's up with those whippersnappers!?), and feeling all cynical and shit because of that stupid teme.

**I'm so sorry if that was awful! I'm so bad at sex scenes and while this wasn't a sex scene, it's pretty close in my opinion. So I'm terribly sorry if it sucked balls. Also, sorry if I teased you and made you think this chapter would by lemony and it wasn't. Naruto has personal codes and inner turmoil though people and he isn't going to give into Sasuke that easy. After all he's not just some fangirl, he's a tough cookie! By the way I'm super excited because this story has over 50 follows now! Yay! Sooo pretty please review! Silent readers just leave any kind of comment! They are better than cookies to me (and I love cookies)! I would very much like to reach 50 reviews (obviously it doesn't have to be this week but I would really love it!) And the 35****th**** and 50****th**** reviewers get a oneshot if they want so it's not that much to ask right? I'll try and post the next chapter soon but I'm pretty busy this week. Not gonna lie though, I do tend to pull late nights to finish and post the chapter if I get reviews. **

براہ مہربانی کا جائزہ لیں**! **** Whoa, dang now how cool does that look? It means REVIEW PLEASE! In urdu. I really like google translate…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you Tall Chai Latte, Peace-Love-Yaoi, Crazy Reader004, SASUNARU4ever, ashinau, itachifan incognito, and Envyyy! Thanks so much for reviewing! The 50+ of you who didn't, it would be much appreciated if you would :)**

**This is sort of a fillerish chapter, meaning not a lot of Sasunaru action. It's just a short chapter depicting Naruto's Saturday, but it still has relevant stuff in it.**

**Chapter 8: The Exorcist and the Ultimate Pervert**

Soft snores traveled from the bed in the corner where a redhead lay, passed out. That Gaara. Several hours ago he was the guru of alcohol with all his 'in the right mindset to drink' crap, when in actuality he can't even hold his own liquor well. On the way home, Gaara passed out in the back seat. I had been…brooding in the seat next to him when his head took a dive and smashed into my thigh. And since he didn't spring up in pain or surprise (in fact he didn't even twitch), I brilliantly deduced that he passed out. Really it was just elementary my dear Watson. After all this did tend to happen every time he drinks more than two glasses.

And like the good friends we are, Kiba, Temari and I dumped him in his bed and were now chowing down on a crapload of junk food we acquired form the kitchen in his floor (since we had already drawn on his face and searched for any explicit magazines to use as blackmail of course-only true friends shower you with such acts of love). We are sitting cross-legged in a little triangle with our spoils in the middle. Temari, who usually holds her liquor well, had drunken a bit too much and about two minutes ago had started to totally space out. Whereas Shika got all philosophical when he was drunk of his ass, Temari got really happy. Her hazel eyes are currently glazed over and a small goofy grin is plastered on her face. Kiba and I are seeing who can finger-field kick their chip he farthest.

Kiba's face was drawn in concentration as he prepared to launch his sixth chip. He drew back his finger and then let it go. We both watched with baited breath as it sailed past the chip. Loud laughs spluttered from my lips and Kiba looked really confused and then pissed.

"What the fuck?"

"Haha! Kiba, man, you totally missed the fricken chip!" For some reason this was the funniest thing ever, and soon I doubled over and was hitting my fist against the carpet as I laughed uncontrollably.

"Shut up!" Damn, people are so hilarious when they're drunk. I wiped a tear from my ear and righted myself, a huge smile on my face. So great. I can't believe he missed the chip.

A long, heavy sigh came from the sedated looking Temari. Kiba and I turned to look at her.

"Have you ever noticed how handsome Shikamaru is?" She asked dreamily.

…what the fuck?

…

"Bwahahaha!" Both Kiba and I burst into loud roars of laughter.

"What?" Temari snapped, though not sounding nearly as intimidating as usual due to her dreamy tone. I clutched my side trying to stop the cramp forming there. Soon both Kiba and I were clutching each other to keep ourselves upright.

By the time we stopped laughing, Temari had wandered toward the corner and was now there, propped against the wall, sleeping. I couldn't blame her; it had to be like five in the morning by now. I turned back to Kiba who was shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Dude, I saw you lip locking with Uchiha at the rave." Kiba said as casually as he'd state the weather. And in response, I ever so gracefully choked on air. Kiba chuckled at my reaction, and swallowed the chips still in his mouth.

"No need to flip shi-"

"SHH!" I hissed, looking around frantically. And yes, I was definitely expecting someone to be peeking out from around a corner for the sole purpose of hearing this juicy tidbit of info. Those faceless fiends probably snuck into Gaara's house just to get blackmail on me!

"Everyone's asleep!" Kiba hissed back. I looked around the room again, this time a bit more calmly. Hmm, he does have point.

"So you like him."

"Gah!" My hands swung around in helplessly frustrated movements. Why did he have to say something like that as if it was an observation? Why couldn't it be a question?!

"Never! What? No. Why?!"

"Um.." Kiba seemed at a loss on how to respond to my outburst.

"You can like whoever you want. Just be careful. And if it comes down to it, make sure you're the one who breaks his heart and not the other way around." Kiba gave me a warm smile, and I had to physically fight the urge to tackle him and give him a bear hug. He doesn't like them, as he has reminded me on many occasions.

"You're the best, Kiba. And I don't even want to think about Sasuke and what's going on with that right now. It'll just give me a headache." I said with a smile.

"I know I am." Kiba replied loftily. I laughed and socked him in the arm lightly.

"What about you and Hinata? Made any progress?"

Kiba groaned. "Ugh. I don't know. I mean I like her…"

"Just go for it. I'm sure she feels the same."

"I'm not sure. I haven't noticed her show any interest in anyone. Well at least not since grade school when she had the biggest crush on you." Whoa. Really? I never even noticed she existed until middle school when we were partnered up for an assignment.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Hinata-chan! How's it going?" I chirped, smiling brightly at the girl who I had just been assigned to. _

"_H-hello, N-n-naruto-kun" The girl replied in a really soft, shy voice. She didn't look so good. Her skin looks like it has been dipped in scalding water it is so red._

"_You ok, Hinata-chan?" I asked with concern. I reached up and felt her forehead. And then she suddenly fainted!_

"_Sensei!" A girl nearby cried as Hinata hit the ground._

"_Naruto, what happened?" The teacher asked with worry._

"_I don't know! She suddenly collapsed and her skin is really warm. I think she is ill!" _

"She liked me?" I asked. Kiba looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Dude she was the _only_ one that liked you" he deadpanned.

"…what the heck? You did too!" I pointed out stubbornly.

"Haha no I didn't" Well, now that I think about it, he was particularly mean to me then…

"Asshole."

After a good time spent observing me pout, Kiba crawled toward Gaara's TV. He shuffled through the DVDs laying next it. I crawled over too, looking over his shoulder as he rifled through our options, which of course, because this is Gaara's collection, consisted of horror movies, action movies and more horror movies. Kiba picked out a movie and slipped it in, throwing the case to me so I could see what it is about. _The Excorcist_ I read silently. Oh I've heard of this movie! I've never seen it though! I heard it's some freaky shit though! The previews started playing and Kiba and I scooted back on the carpet so we could prop our backs against the couch.

"It's muuuuuuurder!" I shrieked in a high feminine for the fifth time in a row.

"Shut up! The movie just started!" Kiba whisper-yelled at me. I kindly threw a chip at him, but shut up nonetheless. I only like talking during movies I've already seen, that way it only ruins the experience for the other person.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I screamed as Kiba shrieked, "AH! GROSS!". Oh that is so wrong and gross and eww! That's not even right! So wrong and gross on so many levels! How the hell am I ever supposed to look at a cross again?!

"My eyes, my eyes! They burn" I cried as I threw myself at Kiba's chest and shielded my eyes in his shirt. Kiba and I continued screaming until the scene was finally over. With shaky hands I pushed myself away from Kiba who looked petrified and about to vomit. I know how he feels.

"I think I'm scarred for life, Kibs." I muttered.

"Same here." He groaned.

"I'm so glad I'm not into chicks because for at least a week I won't be able to look at them the same way."

"Oh god. I won't be able to look Hinata!" Kiba whined in response.

(A/N: If you've seen The Exorcist know what scene I'm talking about-according to it is the number one most disturbing movie scene. Just a fun fact for you all!)

**THIS-IS-A-LINE-STREAK-STRIPE-MARKER-ROW-WHATEVER-IT'S-STILL-A-LINE-EVEN-AT-THE-END**

"Iruka, red apples or green apples?" I called to Iruka who was inspecting the peaches.

"Red." He replied.

"Aye-Aye." I grabbed a plastic bag and began loading the most delicious and shiny red apples I could find. I'm so glad Iruka picked red apples. The green ones are all sour and only taste good in pies or coated in lots of gooey caramel.

Once I had a good dozen, I walked back toward Iruka and deposited them in the grocery cart. I walked beside the cart as Iruka pushed it and we continued through the aisles, occasionally tossing things into it.

When we were finally done, we paid and made our way through the parking lot. I was happily waling along, semi listening, okay that's a lie I wasn't really listening to what Iruka was saying as I people watched. People-watching is so fun. A mother and a boy, no older than ten, walked by, and the boy looked at me. I smiled and waved at the kid and he grinned back. I continued walking, getting closer and closer to Iruka's car, when I saw a raven black hair. Now I only knew one person with that color hair and that is Sasuke. So, naturally, I had a brief internally spasm-like freak out, and craned my neck to look closer at him. But to my surprise and, slight (VERY slight!) dismay, this guy, though having the dame hair color, had long hair that was tied back in a low pony tail. He turned so that I could see he had the exact same eye color as Sasuke but this guy had deep lines slightly under his eyes. Geez this guy was almost as attractive as Sasuke! They could be siblings they looked so much alike!

His black eyes suddenly looked at me and narrowed.

"Eh!" I squeaked and I snapped my head forward. I always look a little too long at people and then I get weird looks!

"Naruto, are you ok?" Iruka asked. He's such a mother hen.

"Yeah!" I grinned at him. "What were you saying again?" I asked.

"Oh do you think that Jiraiya will like the roast?" Oh! I totally forgot that old pervert was coming for dinner tonight.

"Yeah I'm sure he will." I said, glancing bac toward where I had seen the Sasuke look-a-like-maybe-sibling-or-possibly-alien was. He wasn't there though, so I huffed and faced forward again, giving up my people watching. Getting caught once and making awkward eye-contact was enough for today.

**THIS-IS-A-LINE-STREAK-STRIPE-MARKER-ROW-WHATEVER-IT'S-STILL-A-LINE-EVEN-AT-THE-END**

I flung open the door.

"Jiraiya!" I shouted and I shot myself at him and hugged him.

"Okay, Okay….Let go now. Seriously kid get off." The tall, white-haired man huffed. I let go and grinned at him.

"How's it going, Naruto?"

"Pretty good. You're not in jail yet for sexual harassment or something along those lines yet?" I asked, feigning shock. His eyes narrowed at me.

"No. I've been diligently working on a new book." He replied haughtily. I snorted. Oh I was well aware of 'working on his next book' meant. I spent part of every summer at his house, and I learned three things from that experience. 1. He is the biggest pervert ever. 2. His books deserved to burned (the fool gave me one to read when I was ten! What kind of adult figure gives a ten year old that trash!). And 3. I felt very, very bad for any and every semi-attractive woman that had, has, or ever will come across him.

"Oh Jiraiya! Come in" Iruka said as he came behind me. I moved aside as Jiraiya entered. We made our way to the kitchen.

"Are you staying for dessert too?" I asked, silently hoping he was that I could 'accidently' smash the crème pie into his face.

"No. I can't. I'm actually meeting up with Tsunade for some drinks." He replied. Rats!

"Make sure you bring the stretcher so you can carry her out when she passes out at the bar." I commented and Iruka immediately smacked me on the head with a soft reprimand.

"Itai!" I muttered. Jeez it was the truth!

"Have I ever told you the story of when me and Tsunade were young and I made fun of her and she punched me in the face?" Jiraiya asked as he chuckled heartily. I brightened back up in an instant.

"What! No!" I exclaimed. Even Iruka stopped his flurrying around the kitchen and drew closer.

"Well I made fun of her because she was completely flat chested." Iruka eyes popped out and he looked disappointed, meanwhile I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that Tsunade was actually considered flat chested in some non-Twilight zone place. And just imagining a young Jiraiya getting his lights knocked out by Tsunade was extremely entertaining!

"No fricken way!" I scooted in my seat in and listened intently as Jiraiya weaved his story.

**Sorry for the shortness and total lack of SasuNaru! But I will make the chapter long and Sasuke will definitely be in it! And Naru's life doesn't totally revolve around Sasuke. I did warn that this was fillerish. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh my goodness. I apologize profusely for the numerous grammar mistakes in the last chapter! I had a headache over the weekend and it hurt my head to look at the screen and type so I typed the chapter really quickly and then posted without rereading at all. Then I reread it yesterday and it was awful. So I'm really sorry about that. **

**Thank you for the reviews!: Tall Chai Latte –lol the nickname was intentional but with all my typos in the last chapter I bet it was kinda hard to tell **

**Theia Pallas- Glad you liked the makeout scene!**

**Peace-Love-Yaoi- Thanks so much for another great review! You have been so supportive with all your reviews. Thanks! :)**

**SASUNARU4ever: THanks for all your reviews! (Gives you a cookie for your support^^)**

**Envyyyy: First off thanks for reviewing! And yes I do believe you were the 50****th**** review so what would you like for your one-shot? It can be anything. It doesn't even half to be Naruto. I've seen my fair share of anime so choose anything from that category if you don't want Naruto or whatever. Your choice because your oneshot! Thanks again for reviews and please continue them.**

**DrWatson636: (glares at you briefly for glomping me to death and then reviving me but then smiles and caves for puppy dog eyes) Thanks so much for your review! It was funny. I'm glad you like my story! Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Some Sexy Soccer and a New Sensei**

I gave a lot of thought to skipping school today. I had it all planned out. I would go to Iruka in the morning clutching my stomach and plead to stay home since the pain in my stomach was so 'excruciating'. And Iruka would be all like 'oh my poor Naruto stay home and rest'. And I'd lie on the couch all day and eat ramen and watch tv and most importantly I wouldn't have to face Sasuke. Frankly I have no idea what's going on between us. Enemies with benefits maybe?...Wow, never thought I'd think that about myself and another person. Anyways I decided it was totally pussyish to skip out on school just to avoid a guy, especially Sasuke at that. Since when did I start making plans and decisions revolving around him? Shit, never mind, I don't think I want to know the answer. And it's all his fault I couldn't eat the raspberry jello that Iruka made this weekend. I looked at it and all I could think of was how I felt all jello-y when he was kissing me, thus causing me to turn the color of said jello and slam the refrigerator door shut, unable to look the gelatinous snack any longer.

A honk sounded from outside my house, the signal that Kiba was waiting in my driveway to drive us to school.

"Goodbye mother dearest!" I shouted to Iruka, who made an exasperated sound from the kitchen. I grinned, grabbed my bag, and ran out of the house.

"Hey, Naru" Kiba greeted me as I jumped into his truck. "Sup, Kibs" I returned as he pulled out of the driveway.

"You know how there isn't any school on Friday?" Kiba asked. Uh, no, no I didn't. "Nope."

"Of course. Anyways Hinata…kind of invited me to her house because she's having a party with her cousin." Kiba said shyly.

"What?! That's great! How'd she ask you? Is it like a date?!" I looked at Kiba excitedly and he scratched the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly.

"Not exactly. She just kind of emailed me. Well it was a mass email and I was just on the long list of people."

"Oh well I'm sure she wants you there!" I reassured him. Wait a minute Kiba said there was a long list of people. I didn't get an email!...Then again I don't usual get invited to stuff, and neither does Kiba, or Gaara for that matter, and now that I think about Temari doesn't either. And Shikamaru used to get invited to things but he's so lazy he never went so no one invites him to stuff anymore. I think I may be seeing a trend here.

"So wanna go with me?" Kiba asked.

"Aw Kiba I didn't know you felt that way about me! I've got to say I'm a little surprised but hey I'm willing to give it a chance-OW! That hurt!" I exclaimed mid-sentence as Kiba punched me in the arm. I couldn't help but snicker at my joke though. I don't know why Kiba wasn't laughing. Sometimes I just think I'm the funniest damn person in the world!

"Suck it up. Shikamaru already said he was coming. I just want you guys there so I have some people to talk to. What if I was put on the invitee list by accident?" Oh Kiba.

"I'm sure you weren't put on the list by accident. And I'll totally go with you. Wingman Naruto all the way! Believe it!" I fist pumped but then hit the car ceiling. A loud thud sounded and I yelped, quickly bringing my hand down and cradling it.

"Watch it. If you break the car we're both screwed."

"Yeah, yeah dog-breath."

As we pulled into the parking lot, I slipped the hood of my orange zip up hoodie over my head. I gots to be all incognito, ya know? I slunk lower in my seat until I couldn't see anything outside the car. I felt Kiba turn and then park the truck. He got out off his side and I ever so carefully slid from my own seat and then shut the door. I slinked around to Kiba's side of the car, closer to the school.

"What are you doing?" Asked an annoyed Kiba.

"Epitomizing stealth."

"You're such a weirdo" Kiba muttered as we started making our way toward the large brick building that is Konoha High. I kept glancing out from under my hood, keeping a look out for anyone and everyone I didn't want to see.

Kiba snickered, and I shot him a dirty look. "Hiding from Sasuke's fan girls because you're afraid they'll maul you over when they find out about-"

"SHH!" I hissed, looking around frantically hoping no one overheard him.

"Or are you hiding from the Prince of douchebaggery?" Dang, Kiba I like that nickname. I'll have to use that on Sasuke, once I'm done hiding from him. Don't ask me why exactly I'm hiding from him because I'm not really sure. Mostly it's because I'm confused. And aggravated, yes, I'm also aggravated. I'm confused about what's going on with Sasuke and me. I'm also having a slight panic attack that I may like a little too much. And I'm aggravated about the situation, Sasuke liking me because frankly I don't get it (well if you can even call it 'liking' when it's more along the lines of temporary obsession I think) , and I'm just aggravated with myself for falling for Sasuke.

"Both." I quipped, causing Kiba to snicker again. I reached my locker and opened it grabbing a textbook before closing. I still couldn't look at my locker without picturing all the shit that fell out of it last week. Stupid teme.

When Kiba and I walked into Physics Temari, Gaara and Shikamaru could clearly be seen in the far back corner. There was a good barrier of empty desks between them and any other students who had arrived all already. We made our way over and sat in the desks in front of Shikamaru and Gaara. We spent all physics class catching Shikamaru up on Friday (of course leaving out the whole Sasuke thing) and then exchanged stories about our weekends.

Second period Spanish ended way too quickly. Now, I don't like Spanish in the least. I suck at it and I hate, though I suspect the latter may be attributed to the previous reason. So it was a shock when the bell rang signaling the end of the period and I hadn't even noticed the class started. And this may be because I was fretting, just a little bit, over how to best avoid Sasuke in history class without making it too obvious. Avoiding Sasuke sounds kind of familiar? Had I done this before?...Oh no I was ignoring his existence before. Silly me, those are totally different.

Naturally I slunk into history class ever so carefully. I crept toward the desk in the back that I usually sat in. Stealth. I am stealth. I am a ninja. I am a fucking bad-ass awesome ninja. You can't see me. You can't hear me. I'm like the wind. I-

"What the fuck are you doing?" Temari asked from behind me (which definitely didn't cause me to jump because ninja don't do that). I stomped my foot and walked to my desk, plopping down in it. Jeez way to ruin the moment, Temari.

Temari plugged her headphones into her ears and blasted some music (It sounded suspiciously like Breaking Benjamin) once she sat down and I watched the door. Not Sasuke. Not Sasuke. They aren't Sasuke either. Oh there's Psycho Bitch. I should pull a prank on her this week. Not Sasuke. Nope. Nope. Oh! Sasuke!

Right when I saw him come through the down, I felt my whole being light up. A rush of excitement washed over me. But then his onyx eyes looked straight at me and gave me one of the most withering glares I had ever received. My excitement shriveled up, took a one way ticket to a dark, black hole, and dove in. Sasuke's gaze stayed on me for only a second before he walked to his seat, sat down, and didn't look in my direction again. That hurt a bit more than I'd like to let on.

"Naruto, you ok? You looked like some kicked your puppy. If you had one." Temari whispered. I wish I had a puppy, a big, furry bear-like puppy that I could sick on Sasuke.

I muttered "yeah", and my oh so favorite teacher walked in and began his lesson. Not that I paid attention. My mind was drifting slightly. Why was Sasuke mad? Shouldn't he be happy that I finally gave in and kissed him? He wasn't such a prick that he was mad I wouldn't go to second base was he? Hmm…you know, he might be, but for some reason I get the feeling he isn't that bad of a guy.

…Holy crap! Where did these pro-Sasuke thoughts come from? Since when do I think he's a nice guy? Do I even have any evidence to base this off of?

I re-ran through everything that night. Hm what could have made him mad? I didn't mean to piss him off. Then again the dude had really quick temper. Oh, he could be mad about the fact that I left him without even saying goodbye. I kind of just ran off when he turned his back on me for a second. Hehe….shit.

I should apologize. I feel bad. The thought of apologizing to him makes me want to hurl though.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" I was startled from my deep train of thoughts by Mr. Mark was looking at me with a very red, angry face and a vein popping out on his forehead."Mr. Mark." I replied coolly, even though I was completely confused and embarrassed. Mr. Mark looks like he's going to blow a gasket.

"What did I just say?!" He demanded.

What I wanted to say: "Did you forget what you said or something? That's not good if you can't even remember what you said two seconds ago"

What I actually said: "I don't know"

Mr. Mark just smiled a smug little smirk and went back to teaching. I looked back at Sasuke, and found him watching me with a stoic expression. My initial reaction was to look away and blush but I forced myself to hold his gaze. It felt like I was staring into his midnight black eyes forever, completely lost in them, when Temari tapped my arm. A few seconds later the bell rang.

I hurriedly walked from the room. What the hell was I doing staring into Sasuke's eyes and getting lost in them like some love-sick teenage girl? I need to sort this feelings shit out. And soon.

"Naruto." Of fricken course. If the voice didn't give it away, the butterflies in my stomach definitely did. I stopped walking and turned around to see Sasuke strolling toward me. His intense gaze was almost enough to distract me from the murderous gaze of Psycho Bitch. Not going to lie, I briefly contemplated sticking my tongue at her to rub in the victory, but I refrained.

He stopped in front of me. "Walk with me to gym." He ordered. Please, I mentally added since he definitely wasn't going to. I followed him, nonetheless. We were still a bit of a ways away from the locker room when he stopped walking and turned toward me.

"Why did you leave on Friday?" He sounded annoyed, mad, and maybe a little anxious. The last observation was probably just my imagination.

"Uh, well, my friend was calling me and I had to, er, go because they were my ride." I replied, nervously shifting my eyes from Sasuke to the floor.

"Hn."

"I-I was nervous. I don't just kiss or make out with people like that at some random place if I'm not in a relationship, and it's not like I've been in a lot of relationships. I haven't." I realized I was babbling a little and cut myself off.

"Naruto!" I looked past Sasuke, to see Kiba waving at me and giving me a strange look. Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Hold on, I'll be right there." I called to him. He leaned against the wall and watched me and Sasuke. That's not weird or uncomfortable at all Kiba, thanks.

"What is your relationship with him?" Sasuke asked. I pulled my eyes off of Kiba (I was trying to tell him to go away through eye signals but it wasn't working).

"We are best friends." What a strange question.

"What about the redhead?" He asked in the same serious, stoic voice.

"We are best friends as well. Gaara and I have been friends since we were like 5."

"Hn."

"Would it kill you to respond with more than a syllable?" I asked slightly annoyed. It's like when you text someone a super long paragraph and put a ton of thought into it and they respond with something infuriating like 'k'.

Sasuke smirked at me for the first time all day and then leaned in close. I tensed as his warm breath hit my ear.

"I'm pleasantly surprised you know what a syllable is considering you're probably failing English." He taunted in low, smooth voice. Then he glided past me, leaving my mind trying to catch up with what he just said. Once it did catch up, I spun around. "Teme!" I shouted.

I stomped into the locker room, Kiba behind me, and changed clothes quickly. Kiba and I talked as we made our way into the gym.

"Alright class, gather around me and I'll explain our youthful, fun, invigorating activity today!" Several groans could be heard after this announcement, but everyone gathered around Gai.

"We will be playing soccer!" Sweet! I like soccer! "There will be two captains and they will be…let's see…Kiba and Sasuke! Now you boys will choose your teams. Take turns." Kiba and Sasuke made their way to stand by Gai.

"Kiba you pick first."

"Okay, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed, pointing at me. "Woo!" I shouted and ran to Kiba's side.

"Suigetsu." I glanced over at Sasuke, wondering what it will be like playing against him.

"Shino"

"Neji" And so it went on until there was no one left.

"Alright now it's shirts vs. skins. So who wants to be shirts?" Gai announced.

"We do." Sasuke replied before the teacher even finished his question. And then he stared at me. It wasn't like I was staring at him or anything ludicrous like that, I just happened to glance his way at the same time he looked at me. And then the teme smirked. He smirked!

I frowned and looked away. Kiba gave the team instructions. I was center mid. We passed the ball around a bit, my back to the other team. When it was time for kick off, I turned around and then I saw Sasuke. And . .Ramen.

My jaw dropped and I gapped at Sasuke. His pale, flawless chest and abs were being shown to me for the first time. He was lean but was all muscle. Wow, he's really, really hot. Like…like a…volcano…yeah that works. Wow…just…wow.

"Naruto!" Kiba snapped from his position on defense. I shook my head and tore my gaze from Sasuke's body to his face. Sasuke had a huge smug, smirk on his face. I couldn't even glare at him I was so disoriented. Damn him and his good genes.

Gai blew the whistle and the game began. Kiba sent me out to 'figure out my shit' since I was still a bit too dazed to play, especially after Sasuke basically rubbed himself against me as he dribbled by. It was so on purpose. I can read that bastard like an open book. Still I got really flustered and really turned on from the contact.

I watched from the bench as Sasuke kicked my team's butt. The only person who could play soccer out there for my team was Kiba and he was no match for Sasuke who apparently is good a fricken everything in life. Some guys just get it all. Life sucks.

After Sasuke scored his tenth goal, making the score a humiliating 0-10, I decided enough was enough. Sasuke basically was the other team. Suigetsu was good, but Sasuke was the all-star.

"John you're out." I called as I jogged on the field. Once I got into position Sasuke smirked at me. Che, bitch, things are going to be different now. The ball got passed to me after kick off and I shot off, darting through the other team, and launching the ball at the net, jumping up when the goalie could only watch it sail in the net. I turned to see my team cheering and Sasuke looking dumbfounded. That's right bastard.

The skins had kick off next and Suigetsu took the ball up, but Kiba stole it and passed to me. And I scored again, promptly grinning at Sasuke when I did. Soon it was all out war, me vs. Sasuke. Sasuke was up 12-9, and I was going all out.

Sasuke scored again making it 13-9. As he jogged back to his side he passed me, hitting my shoulder and whispering in my ear. "Step it up, dobe."I can't stand him. I will bastard!

On kickoff I rushed forward. I don't even think any of the other players were even trying at this point. Sasuke cut off my path so I quickly turned my body so I was shielding the ball. I tried to get around him multiple times but each time I tried to turn and go forward he almost stole the ball. "Nowhere to go, dobe." Sasuke said huskily, his breath hitting my neck due to our closeness.

"That's what you think, teme." And with that I jerked my hips back, pushing my butt into Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke gasped and immediately backed away. Taking my opportunity, I spun around quickly and ran past Sasuke, grinning like a fool. I was dribbling, running fast like lightning. I made it. This goal was mine. I was so sure of it. Then Kiba yelled, "Naruto, man on!" Shit! What? How is the teme already on my back? I forced myself to keep going but a hand grabbed my t-shirt and yanked me back _hard_. I went flying back into a what felt like a solid wall, and then the wall yelled, "Suigetsu, get the ball, I'll keep dobe here."

"Like hell you will, teme. You cheated. I call foul." I began squirming as I watched Suigetsu take possession of the ball and dribble it toward my goal.

"You were playing dirty too." He said softly as his arms snaked around my waist. I looked around but no one seemed to notice that I was practically being molested in the middle of the gym.

"It's a contact sport." I huffed.

"Call a sub and go out." Sasuke ordered. Has he ever heard of the word please? Apparently not.

"So you can wipe the floor with my team, no thanks." No way am I letting him take the lead that easily.

"I'll go out too, dobe." Sasuke sighed as if he was spelling it out for me.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to" he said huskily (wow he's such a spoiled brat. Does he get everything he wants?...Probably) and then pressed himself into my back. His body was warm and nice and wait…what…? Holy shit! Sasuke was kind of hard down there. Not like full on boner, but he got up! He _got up_ on just being by me!

"Whoa! No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head and trying to pull away from his chest. Now I get it. He wants to 'talk'. If I wasn't okay going to second base on Friday why did he think it would be alright a mere two days later?

He chuckled and let me pull away but kept me somewhat close by keeping his arms around my waist. "Relax I won't make you do anything. I just wanted to talk."

I turned and looked at him, and found that he actually looked pretty sincere. "Ok." I just caved! Ugh! I'm weak.

"Lee, Henry go in for Naruto and I." Sasuke called as we walked off toward the locker room. I followed Sasuke like a good little puppy, at least I'm sure that's what Sasuke thought. Really I was thinking about how I would castrate the bastard if he tried any funny business. I will tolerate no shenanigans.

When we got into the locker room, Sasuke slid down against the lockers and sat on the floor. I followed suit, keeping my eyes on him.

"Is it true that you had a crush on Sakura when you were little? Do you still like her?" Hold up, what?!

"EH?! Where did you hear that?" Damn it, I just wanted to be friends with her! I didn't have a lot of friends and she seemed nice, but hey I found out I was wrong the hard way! I wanted to be _friends_, nothing more!

"Sakura." Sasuke said simply. Psh why was Psycho Bitch talking to Sasuke? And about me. They weren't hooking up were they because that would be awful? Stupid Psycho Bitch.

"I never had a crush on her in my life. She's a psycho bitch." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the nickname, and 'hn'ed but I could see the little twitch of his lips.

"Good." He said finally.

"What do you mean?" I am so lost.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied. Thanks teme, that really helped clear up my confusion. I wish I had an older sibling who could give me wise advice and stuff. That'd be awesome.

The class started flooding in, and tons of sweaty guys began to change. Sasuke got up and walked toward his locker without a word. Great talk, Sasuke. I think we exchanged a whopping six sentences. Let's do it again.

Lunch went by way too fast too. I brought ramen for lunch and ended up throwing it at Kiba when he almost spilled about the Sasuke on accident. Gaara could tell something was up. Shikamaru was such a genius he probably already knew but I hoped not. Temari basically devoured a burger and milkshake the entire lunch period so she was kind of hard to read.

Math went relatively well. I pretty much understood everything we were learning so I spent the time drawing pictures of Gaara, Kiba and I. And then during my free period, Gaara and I snuck into the main office and stole some slips from Shizune's desk while she went in to talk to Tsunade. The slips were either blue or red. The blue slips were for people who had appointments or were leaving school early for some reason. You write the person's name and the time they have to leave on it. The red slips mean you are in trouble and have to go to the principal's office right away. We began writing names on the slips.

"Who should we give the red ones too?" I asked Gaara after we had filled out a decent amount of blue ones with random names.

"How about Sasuke and his friends and maybe Pinkie." Gaara said, an evil smile on his face. Gaara hated Sakura with a passion, but I don't remember why.

"I like the way you think Gaara."

I wrote out a red slip for Sasuke, Suigetsu, Neiji and Psycho Bitch. I didn't write one for Ino because while she is a psycho bitch she has nice moments too and she isn't all that bad. Though I was very tempted after what she called me last week. We snuck back into Shizune's office and found the different classes they were in. Gaara and I put the slip in the little slip bin outside the room before knocking on the door and running away so the phony passes couldn't be linked to us when Tsunade flipped shit about all these random kids showing up in her office with red passes that she hadn't authorized. We ended up hiding out in the boys bathroom, me laughing like a fool and Gaara smirking evilly, until the bell rang. Gaara walked me to class and we shared a conspiratorial look before he left and I found a seat.

English class started (five minutes late because Kakashi had to return a lost kitten to the old lady that owned it-yeah right!) and Sasuke was still not here. Ten minutes later Sasuke came through the door looking annoyed. In fact his lips were drawn in a taut line and he began walking to his seat with an icy expression. He did not look amused. Well that only made one of us. Seeing the teme with his panties all in a bundle sent me into a fit of snickers and soon I was full on laughing. I tried to stifle my laughter by covering my mouth but the entire class was quiet and everyone turned to look at me. I looked at Sasuke's confused expression and laughed even harder, gripping the desk to stay upright. His face morphed from confusion to irritation. The corner of his eye twitched and then Sakura walked in, looking totally upset, her face all pinched. My laughter only increased. Unlike Sasuke she didn't seem to understand that I was the culprit here and simply looked at me with irritation.

"Okay Naruto calm down, unless you'd like to share with us what you find so amusing." Kakashi began. I quickly clammed up, my laughter turning into snickers and then dying away. I'm not sure what you can call what I spent English class doing. Maybe sleeping with your eyes open? After Sasuke's thirtieth death glare I grew bored and stared dully ahead, while daydreaming of owning my own ramen shop and cooking as much ramen as I could ever eat.

"Naruto and Sasuke please come up here." I got up and shot a confused look at Sasuke but he was looking straight ahead with a stoic face. Did he know why we were being called up? Damn I can't tell. I bet he's good a poker.

When I got up to the desk I stood next to Sasuke in front of Kakashi.

"Naruto you didn't do the rough draft for that paper." I looked at him guiltily.

"I, uh, didn't even know where to start so I didn't do it." Well that wasn't a complete lie. I honestly had no idea how to start the paper (I'm not too good with essays…), but the real reason I didn't do it was because I was too busy watching tv.

"You are currently failing my class." Oh shit. I glanced at Sasuke to see him suppressing a smirk. That bastard is smirking at my failing a class. Jerk.

"Sasuke since you have a 100% in the class-" Kakashi began before I cut him off.

"A hundred percent?! Are you kidding? How is that even possible?" Sasuke turned to me calmly. "By actually using my brain." He said simply.

"Teme!" My fists curled at my sides.

"Enough!" Sasuke and I turned back to Kakashi.

"Sasuke since you have the highest grade in this class, and I personally believe you are the smartest, I have decided you will tutor Naruto."

"_Excuse me?_"

"WHAT!?"

"Be quiet. Naruto, don't even think about talking. Now, this is not up for argument. I don't care how many times a week you meet but I better see some major improvement on the next essay and the upcoming test. And Sasuke, to give you some incentive to actually really help Naruto, your grade will go down if he doesn't improve. Also I will know if you write his paper for him."

Are you kidding? Sasuke tutor me? No, not ok. On so many levels. I refuse…wait I can't. I'm failing this class. My head drooped and I glanced at Sasuke. He looked annoyed, like really, really annoyed.

"Yes, sir." He replied finally. He is such a suck-up with the little 'sir' bit.

"That's it." Kakashi dismissed us. Sasuke pulled me to the side after we were a few steps away from the teacher's desk. "You better not bring my grades down. So I expect you to actually work." I yanked my arm from his grip and glared at him. "You don't have to worry about me. The problem will probably be your teaching skills." I retorted venomously. "Teme!" I added as an afterthought.

He smirked and leaned in closer. "That's sensei to you." He whispered sensually.

My face flushed red at his tone and I became flustered. What? What the heck is his problem! I glared at him. He just smirked of course. Gah what is wrong with him!

"Fat chance of that happening, teme."

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to it." He purred, leaning in. Whoa there. Back up please. We are in class and I have a personal bubble (one that tends to be popped a lot by you) but still I need space! This guy has issues. One minute he's menacingly telling me that I had better not screw up his grades and now he's like a fricken dog in heat.

"I'm sure" I muttered. Sasuke suddenly turned serious and leaned back, his face reverting to its usual stoic expression.

"We will meet three times a week. And-"

"Three times a week! I have stuff to do!" I interjected. His eyes narrowed.

"Three times a week. You're lucky I don't make it four, you're failing so badly. Honestly how stupid are you?"

"Shut up you asshole!" I snapped. Dammit he's infuriating. And mean.

"So whose house?" He asked, like he hadn't just completely insulted me. But I remembered the insult, and I know he did too because he was still smirking all smug-like.

"You're not welcome in my house, teme." Che, there's no way in hell I'm inviting Sasuke over and having Iruka bring him snacks and juice. Sasuke doesn't deserve Iruka's snacks and juice.

"Fine. You can come over to my house." Sasuke said, sounding extremely perturbed. Sasuke walked to his desk and I stood in front of the room for a few moments in a confused state. Okay…? Did that mean our conversation was over?

I started to slowly make my way back to my desk. As I did so, I noticed Psycho Bitch glaring holes into my skull. How nice. I waved and smiled (using the kill them with kindness tactic) at her. She scowled at me, her upper lip curling in disgust. Well, isn't she a peach!

I sat down and then realized Sasuke was walking over to me, looking annoyed. "What are you doing?" He asked when he reached me.

"…sitting?" This only made him sigh and shake his head.

"I only went to get my phone to give you my number. Now pull out your phone and input my number."

"_Please._" I muttered under my breath as I reached into my bag to get my cellphone.

"What?"

"Nothing…oh prince of douchebaggery." I bit my lip as my smile spread and I looked at Sasuke to see his mouth pulled into a thin line, displeasure written all of his face. Haha! I wanted to use that so badly! Thank you Kiba.

Once I pulled out my phone, Sasuke read his number to me in a strained voice that hinted at the fact that he wanted to punch my nose in.

"Now give me your number." He ordered. I don't know if that's such a great idea…I looked at Sasuke and he seemed to know what I was thinking because he was giving me a look that said 'just do it you annoying flea!" or at least that's how I interpreted it.

Begrudgingly I gave him my number, as the bell rang.

"Okay Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday are the days we will meet." Thanks for asking my opinion. Really considerate. Sasuke then turned around, without a goodbye or anything of the sort.

"Oi, teme, hold up for a second." I said loudly as I grabbed my bag and scrambled to catch up with him. I swear one minute the guys stalking me, the next he's trying to run away from me the first chance he gets.

Sasuke stopped and turned toward me with a blank expression. "Um, I have detention every day after school, and, also, I have no clue where you live."

"I know. I'll pick you up from detention and drive you to my house." With that Sasuke headed through the door. I was right behind him, and I saw Kiba and Gaara waiting for me. Kiba was on his phone not even paying attention, and Gaara looked at Sasuke critically before turning his gaze toward me, staring at me.

"Gaara, I have wonderful news!" I shouted, my voice booming through the hallway. Gaara looked startled and Kiba looked up from his phone for a brief second to send me look that said 'Naruto you're a fucking weirdo'. I glanced around and saw that Sasuke and Suigetsu and Neiji were staring at me as I ran toward Gaara. I had to share my brilliant idea I had come up with right before my ramen day dream.

"For Halloween, you are going to be a cute little panda bear!" I squealed in delight. Gaara's face was a mixture of shock ,mortification, and anger. Kiba snorted and then chuckled beside us.

"That's a terrible idea, dobe." I turned around, surprise flitting across my features as I took in Sasuke who was right behind me all of a sudden. Gaara growled and Kiba tensed.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "I think it's a good idea." I grumbled. Well at least I think the idea is pretty damn funny. My train of thought went completely off track as Sasuke leaned, his face stopping centimeters before my own, and his hand resting on my shoulder. His thumb rubbed my shoulder through the fabric of shirt and hoodie.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dobe." He murmured, his warm breath hitting my face. I only watched dazedly as he pulled back and walked back to Suigetsu and Neiji. The three disappeared down the hallway and I turned back to my friends.

"You want any ice cream?" Kiba asked.

"Huh? Sure. I love ice cream!"

"We are going to get some now, so what flavor do you want us to bring you?" Gaara asked. He was totally not giving me one of those 'we will talk about this later' looks. Definitely not. I don't see anything.

"Wait why can't I go with you?" I asked confused.

"You have detention." Gaara replied. Oh…yeah, I forgot.

"Damn it!...Fine, bring me a chocolate cone." I said dejectedly. "Oh! With sprinkles!" I added. Kiba laughed and Gaara merely sighed.

As the pair walked toward the parking lot, I skulked towards Baa-chan's office. Another detention. Woohoo….

…I wonder if I should test out Sasuke's phone number. MWAHAHA! I opened the door to her office and slipped in.

"Brat, stop laughing evilly!" Baa-chan snapped as she walked out past me to make copies of some paper (she did that a lot). Oops.

I pulled out my cellphone. Prank call time. Why had I not thought of this brilliantness before?

**Trinity: OH-HO! Sasuke is getting possessive and showing his claim over Naruto in front of what he views as possible threats! How hot!**

**Naruto: You mean how barbaric. What is he? Some dog marking his territory? **

**Sasuke: Don't worry, dobe, I'll **_**claim**_** you as mine soon enough!**

**Trinity: *faints with blood running down her nose from mental images**

**Naruto: *blushes profusely* N-N-NANI?!**

**Yosh! Fourteen pages on Word! Woohoo! Please, please let me know what you think. Also I'm super excited that I have almost 70 followers. PLEASE REVIEW! There are so many of you, let me know what you guys think of my story! Please REVIEW children! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Trinity: Oh my gosh! How could I mess that up?!**

**Naruto: What? What happened?**

**Sasuke: You seriously didn't notice? It was pretty obvious. I think everyone noticed.**

**Trinity: Ah, I know!**

**Naruto: What? Tell me!**

**Sasuke: In the last chapter she put shirts instead of skins in Gai's question. It was a pretty big error considering it played a large part in the scene.**

**Trinity: *hits head against wall repeatedly and reprimands self* Baka, baka, baka!**

**Naruto: Oh it's okay! Don't worry it's not that big of a deal. It happens to everyone.**

**Sasuke: Che. Not really. She's just a moron.**

**Naruto: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Hn. It's true.**

**Trinity: *Shots Sasuke a glare but says nothing***

**Naruto: You're such a cold bastard. Now shut up.**

**Sasuke: Make me~ *Leers at Naruto***

**Trinity: Okay, okay. Enough. Thanks Naruto for the comfort. And Sasuke, thanks for nothing. To all readers, I apologize for that error in the last chapter. Now some responses to your reviews (thanks so much everyone that reviewed!) Oka-**

**Sasuke: Like anyone wants to hear from you.**

**Trinity: Naruto keep your boyfriend in line!**

**Naruto: What?! He's not-wait-no!**

**Trinity: And Sasuke if you keep it up I'll cut that scene out of the next chapter**

**Sasuke: Whatever…wait! Not that scene!**

**Trinity: *smirks evilly* yes that scene.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Fine. I'll be quiet.**

**Naruto: What scene?! What are you talking about?!**

**Trinity: Oh, nothing~**

**Naruto: Huh? Tell me dammit!**

**Trinity: Anyway on to the responses and then the story!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They made me so happy:**

**SexyBVirgo-Sasuke is a super possessive person! I love super possessive semes so you'll be seeing a lot of it! **

**Theia Pallas-What does gambere mean? I tried searching it on google but I couldn't find it/ ^_^' / Thanks for the review!**

**Tall Chai Latte: Your reviews always make me smile. Haha, I like how you review while you're reading and comment on the stuff you like. And I looked up NavyBlueWings, I will have to start reading some of her stuff because she has so many sasunaru stories (such a great couple!).**

**Peace-Love-Yaoi: Ah thank you so much for your review! I smiled so much while reading it my cheeks hurt! I put a tiny bit of Sasuke-Gaara tension in here because of your review**

**DrWatson636: Yay dramatics! And there will be no lemons yet-sadly-but fear not there will be some action in this chapter and there will of course be a lemon later in the story because let's be honest here-I'm a huge perv ^o^**

**HorsesRain: Thank you so much for the review! While I love that I have regular reviewers, it is always nice to hear from new people! **

**CrazyReader004: You will most definitely find out what happens at those tutoring sessions! Though Naruto may have some objections about what happens at this first session becoming a pattern-eek, I'm saying too much. Shutting up now.**

**ToXicStArCaNdy: I'm glad you found my story and you like it. Naruto will never just succumb to anyone, even Sasuke-but he is slowly falling for him ;D**

**Envyyyy: Ahaha! All your suggestions were funny. Of course I have seen Deathnote and MelloxMatt happens to be one of my fav pairings! Your one-shot will be up in the next week!**

**SASUNARU4ever: You have reviewed a lot which I appreciate so much! I can definitely write a oneshot for you. It might be a bit before I publish it though since I have a lot on my plate right now. But what pairing would you like?**

**KoiinuNe: Thanks for pointing that out. Gomen about the error, and here I thought I had actually done pretty well proofreading wise this time…Thank you though for the review and letting me know I had made a mistake!**

**Chapter 10: Tutors **

_(Earlier Today-sometime before Kiba picked me up)_

_How would I describe Sasuke? That's hard. A plethora of words, mostly ones Iruka would slap me for, pop into mind, but also some redeeming ones (I blame hormones for those though). Hmm, maybe going through the alphabet would help me:_

_A-asshole_

_B-Bastard (duh!)_

_C-Carnivore_

_D-Dreamy_

_E-egotistical_

_F-fathered by Satan (because it really would explain a lot)_

_G-great wooer (and yes that includes kissing and touching-what can I say he has the ability to turn people into putty in his hands, except for me of course)_

_H-Whore…oh oops my bad whore starts with a 'w', okay then Horny_

_I-Intelligent_

_J-just begging to be punched in that perfect face_

_K-….well I'm at a total loss on this one. The only K word that comes to mind is kind and hell will freeze over before I describe the teme as that_

_L-lecherous (he may be a stone cold bastard to most people but there have been one too many cases when he has been a bit too touchy feely with me)_

_M-mysterious_

_Well this is getting me absolutely nowhere. And I kind of need to respond to Iruka sometime this century. His soft brown eyes are now narrowed in suspicion as the seconds tick by and I don't answer his question. About a minute ago he asked me what Sasuke was like after I informed him I would be going to Sasuke's house after school today for English tutoring, and I had no idea how to respond to his question. About a week ago I would have gladly thrown Sasuke under the bus, telling Iruka what a man-whore, coldhearted bastard he was but now I couldn't bring myself to tell Iruka that Sasuke was a bad guy. For some reason I didn't want Iruka to think badly of him, and a small voice in my head was telling me that Sasuke wasn't even a bad guy. Stupid voice…it's probably the same one that makes me get sappy tendencies every now and then when I see Sasuke._

"_Uh….he has black hair…" I almost face palmed when those words tumbled out of my mouth. Iruka gave me a skeptical and concerned look. "I mean, he…has nice eyes…oh and he is smart, and his hair is soft…" My mouth just sort of ran off in its own little direction, god I'm such a loser. I looked up at Iruka to see him looking really lost and unsure of how to respond. Shit. That's it I'm shutting up now. Maybe from now on I'll switch to the teme technique and revert to caveman times, replacing normal speech with 'hn's. _

"…_Okay. Um, are you friends?"_

"_Hell no!" I answered immediately. Iruka's concerned expression quickly had me amending my statement. "Hehe, I meant…we just haven't talked much." Well that wasn't a lie. We hadn't really had many conversations, though we had kind of gotten pretty 'well-acquainted' at the rave but Iruka did not need to know that._

"_Oh okay then. Well, have good day at school. If you need anything while you're at that boy's house just call me okay?" I couldn't help but smile at Iruka's parental-ness. "You got it mom!" I replied, grabbing my bag and walking outside to wait for Kiba. _

_Truthfully, I'm extraordinarily nervous about going over to Sasuke's house, with Sasuke…what if we are alone? Oh boy…I hope one of his parents is home. I wonder what his parents are like? A really strange picture of a mustached older Sasuke with speckled hair popped into my head. Eh, that is disturbing._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Earlier Today-History Class)_

_Is it me or is Sakura totally glaring at me like some kind of murderous harpy? I know looks can't physically hurt me but it's freaking me the hell out. I looked around my History classroom, but no one seemed to notice my plight, instead paying attention to Mr. Mark. I glanced uneasily at Sakura again to see her still glaring at me. Pretty sure we are bordering on like ten minutes now. You think Mr. Mark would notice the back of a bright pink head of hair! I bet he probably knew, but because he hated me he wasn't saying anything. I looked to Temari, who was grinning at me, clearly having noticed the psycho stabbing me with her eyes. Her green eyes stayed glued on me practically the entire period so I couldn't glance at Sasuke, that would be basically be like yelling I love Sasuke in Sakura's eyes and then I may as well just sign a one way to ticket to the Psycho Bitch's slaughterhouse. _

_Needless to say when gym class rolled around I was just a little (A LITTLE!) excited to spend some time with Sasuke. I walked to gym class, discretely checking my surroundings for a raven-haired individual who tended to lurk in the hallways I walked through and invade my personal space like the creepy perv he is. Kiba showed up, basically jumping up and down in excitement over making eye-contact with Hinata today, but no Sasuke. Psh, not like I cared. Not really. _

_I didn't even see Sasuke until half way through gym class, which meant he was definitely avoiding me since, first of all we are in the same fricken gym class, and, secondly, there are like 30 something guys in my class, not exactly a huge crowd that makes locating someone difficult. We did a drill where we had to get into groups of three. Kiba and I got into a group with Rock Lee, basically a miniaturized version of Gai. Kiba can't stand him, but I like him. He's really nice and I find him refreshing. Kiba groaned when I called to Lee to be in our group. _

_Five minutes later, Lee and I were racing around the gym like madmen. Kiba was in the middle, hollering at me to get my ass in gear, not because of the desire to cheer me on and encourage stemming from our deep friendship but because he had placed a bet with a group of guys that I would beat Lee. Lee had challenged me to a race since I am so youthful. Hell yeah I'm youthful! Kiba had rolled his eyes when Lee asked me but his eyes nearly popped out of his skull when I enthusiastically accepted. _

_Lee and I were neck and neck, sprinting around the perimeter of the gym. Some of the other groups watched us, taking a break from their push-ups and sit-ups. The circular gathering of guys was the kids who had placed bets._

"_Wow…Naruto…you…are so…youthful!" Lee cried in between huffs. The huge grin plastered across my face grew wider. "Hell yeah…I am…Bushy Brow!" I hollered in response. With the finish line in view I kicked it into over drive, and with a burst of speed I beat Lee. It didn't bother me that Sasuke was not talking to me after that because I honestly forgot all about him. Kiba tackled me with a bear hug, shoving his earning in my face with a gleeful smile. Swatting away the money from my face, I pushed him. Hey, I'm totally for hugs, but not by sweaty, post-gym people. Of course I bet Sasuke looks pretty good when he's all sweaty, in fact I know he looks great because of the soccer game yesterday. Yeah, I don't think I'd mind a hug from a sweaty teme…his body would be all slick and some dark bangs would stick to his face…shit! Naruto, get your head out of the fricken gutter! No, I bet Sasuke would be all gross and sweaty and repulsive. Yes, downright gross. And if he tried to hug me, I'd push him away because I have stellar willpower. And if he kept bugging me I'd punch his face in. This thought brought a wide grin to my face._

_A few hours later, as I walked out of English class, I ran to the door, beating everyone and being the first one out. Gaara was waiting for me like always, but Kiba wasn't there. Before I could even ask, Gaara informed me that dog-boy was at the dentist office. Oh that's rough. Give me a shot any day over the dentist. Some weird guy who puts his hands in people's mouths for a living and sticks metal tools in your mouth that make your mouth taste funny, no way. _

"_Come over to my house for a sleepover tonight." Gaara asked, well more like commanded but it was really the same thing in Gaara-speak. _

"_Yeah, for sure!" I agreed, nodding my head vigorously. "Oh wait, I'll be over kind of late because I have tutoring." I sighed, hanging my head dejectedly. "Really?" Gaara asked curiously, though sounding slightly reprimanding. "Yeah and it's with the Teme." I spat, glaring over at said person who was leaning all attractively against a locker outside the English room talking to Neiji. _

"_What?" Gaara growled. I looked back, nervously, at Gaara, realizing that probably wasn't the best thing to say. Oh shit, me and my big mouth._

"_Ah, Gaara it's okay, hey-wait a second…Gaara!" Gaara began stalking over to Sasuke. Oh not good, not good. Gaara had officially entered overprotective older brother Gaara state. I hurried to catch up, with him, and reached him just as he stopped in front of Sasuke. Dark eyes slid over Gaara's figure emotionlessly, before locking eyes with sea green ones. The crackling tension was nearly visible. They stared at each other, neither one backing down. Does anyone else feel like we should be in front of a saloon at midday with tumble weeds blowing around us, all ready for a gun fight? Because that is totally the vibe that I'm getting. I shook my head, focusing on what was actually happening, and not the Hollywoodized version in my head. _

"_Uh guys…stop it….Gaara come on lets go." I chuckled nervously. Two intense pairs of eyes looked toward me. I reached for Gaara's arm and pulled him away from Sasuke, who was glaring at where my hand was clutching Gaara's sleeve. _

"_Hurt Naruto and I'll fucking break your neck." Gaara growled. "Gaara!" I screeched, whipping my head to glare at the redhead. Mortified, I couldn't bring myself to look at Sasuke. "I'm serious." Gaara said to me. Although I was really glad for Gaara's desire to protect me, he was totally embarrassing me. "I can handle him myself. If he hurts me I'll punch his lights out!" I snapped confidently. Gaara smiled at me and shook his head, causing me to crack a grin. I actually forgot Sasuke was right there until a chest bumped into by back. _

"_Give it your best shot." The raven sneered from behind me. I glanced back at Sasuke's smug expression then to Gaara, whose expression darkened once more. Of course, Sasuke had to be all bastardy and make things worse right when I had calmed the redhead down. Somehow both Gaara and I knew that Sasuke wasn't referring to my threat to punch him but Gaara's to break his neck. Gaara moved toward Sasuke which was actually closer toward me since I was sandwiched between the two._

"_I will Uchiha." He threatened darkly. I looked over at Suigetsu, hoping he would aid me in breaking the fight up, but he was still leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his lips, and excitement dancing in his eyes. What a jerk. Wasn't he concerned about Sasuke at all? I mean he was Sasuke's best friend and all, and everyone knew Gaara's amazing fighting ability. Oh jeez, what if Sasuke's like some black belt or something (knowing him he probably is)? _

_I gave Gaara a hard look. "Stop. I don't want you getting in a fight over me." At my words he halted, but the dark look on his face remained. I turned toward Sasuke and glared at him. "I know it's hard, but quit being a bastard for a second, okay?" I growled. He looked at me intensely, my glare not affecting him in the least. A hand abruptly gripped my waist and pulled me against Sasuke's chest. "Hn. Dobe, I don't like you talking to me like that." His voice was low, and his warm breath fanned my ear. A low growl came from Gaara, whose entire body was stiff. "Too bad. Now let go, teme," I retorted, shoving my elbow into his stomach to accentuate my point. A low grunt sounded. Sasuke's grip slackened and I slipped over to Gaara, putting a hand on his arm to calm him down. "Please." I said softly. I didn't want Gaara to get in trouble and even though I wouldn't mind if Sasuke got into trouble, I really didn't want either to get hurt. Gaara huffed and turned around, stomping down the hallway. I looked back at Sasuke, who was glaring at the wall, his head turned away from me. Is he pouting…? It looks more like brooding, but maybe it's teme pouting. _

"_Don't provoke Gaara. And stop manhandling me you bipolar bastard." I reprimanded him before turning and catching up with Gaara. I heard Suigetsu laugh before being snapped at to shut up._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Present Moment)

I glanced at Sasuke's profile. He's kind of peerrrtttyyy. But that doesn't negate the fact that he is a bastard through and through. My eyes travel back to my lap where my hands lay folded. The silence in Sasuke's car is downright suffering. When I walked out of school after detention, Sasuke was sitting in his car waiting for me. I had hopped in and he didn't so much as greet me. Now I was mad about the little stunt he pulled with Gaara, but I sucked it up and, deciding to be the better person, I thanked him for picking me up and tutoring me. I wanted to start off on the right foot even though this whole setup was just asking for trouble and would most likely not end well. At that moment I had turned to Sasuke with a friendly smile. And you know what the bastard did? He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, not even bothering to fully turn his head to me, and he said "hn" before driving off. So here we both are, me feeling pissed off and awkward and Sasuke…well I can't tell what he's feeling…but that is not important.

I sigh and look a Sasuke again. One hand starts thumping against my jeans anxiously and my eyes drift from Sasuke to the window to my lap and then back to Sasuke.

"I swear to God you have the attention span of a fucking five year old." Sasuke gritted out, breaking the silence and startling me. I was so shocked that he spoke that his insult didn't even register until a few seconds passed.

"Tch, I do not. You're just being all anti-social so I'm bored." I said defensively. Sasuke remained silent before speaking again. "You can turn on the radio and listen to it if you want." I grinned at Sasuke words and immediately reached for the radio. I went through random channels not really knowing what stations were what since I didn't listen to the radio often (Kiba's radio is broke in his truck and whenever I ride in Temari's car she says I'm not allowed to touch anything other than my seat). As I switched through channels my eyes slid over to Sasuke judging his reaction. When I turned the knob more a high operetta voice gurgled from the speakers. Sasuke visibly cringed at the music. Ah, yes I do believe this song will work. I cranked up the volume and then leaned back in my seat, turning my body toward Sasuke so I could watch him (squirm that is). He frowned at looked at me for a moment before returning his eyes to the road.

"Why are we listening to this?" Asked Sasuke sounding slightly peeved.

"Because you don't like it." I replied happily. Sasuke looked dumbfounded for a moment before his jaw clenched and his mouth pulled into a tight line. He reached forward and turned off the music, not that I minded much.

"So what does your house look like?" I asked casually, not wanting to descend into awkward silence again. Plus I was really curious about Sasuke's house.

"You'll see soon enough," He said amusedly.

"I've never been in this part of town before…" I mumbled, looking out the window at the wide open land with large estates appearing every now and then.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at me, causing me to smile sheepishly back at him.

"Hn" He said with a smirk on his face. My brows furrowed. Then Sasuke pointed his finger toward the windshield and I followed it. My eyes bugged out of my skull. We were drawing closer and closer to a huge, classic style brick mansion, and when I say mansion I mean a freaking _mansion_. When the car came to a stop, I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car. After shutting the door, I merely stood still looking at the magnificent house. I'd never seen such a big or expensive looking house! Are they like rolling in cash or something?

"Dobe, you're drooling." A teasing voice said from right behind me.

"Shh! I'm admiring your house!" I snapped, my eyes not moving from the mansion. Suddenly my view was cut off by none other than the teme's face, right in front of my own.

"Ah, what are you doing? I don't want to look at _you_!" I exclaimed in frustration. A genuine smile, not a smirk but a small smile, spread on Sasuke's face striking me completely dumbfounded, the sight making my stomach feel fluttery and my mind to be wiped empty. Then he leaned in and before I knew it he was a foot away from me again, the only indication he came closer was the tingling feeling on the tip of my nose where he kissed me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I shouted, jumping away from him like a cat that got its tail stepped on. Oh my god! What if someone saw! …Wait since when am I more concerned about people seeing him kiss me than him actually kissing me. My hands flew to cover my nose and blood rushed to my face in embarrassment.

"Kissing you." He said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wha?" How could he say that so casually!

"Do I really need to repeat myself again? Maybe your issue in English isn't the fact that you're stupid but that you don't listen." He mused with a mocking smile. I was struck dumb by his insult, my embarrassment from the kiss and my anger from the insult making it impossible for me to form any coherent words. With a sigh he grabbed my hand and began pulling me toward the front door. "Come on dobe."

Once I regained my senses I yanked my hand from his, totally ignoring the fact that his hand was really warm and soft and how nicely it fit with mine. I trudged behind him grumbling incoherent insults and obscenities.

When I walked through the front door, a few steps behind Sasuke, I could only gape at the inside.

"Come on, dobe. My room's upstairs, unless you want to stand in the middle of the entryway like an idiot all day." I whipped my head toward Sasuke's smirking face. I walked toward the stairs where he was waiting.

"Wait, are we studying in your room?" I asked nervously, hoping I had heard him wrong. "Yes," was the curt answer I received. Okay, then. That's totally fine with me. It's not like I'd get uncomfortable being in his bedroom. His room is probably really cool, though. It probably will look like it came straight from a magazine. He probably has it decorated in navy blue since he seems to really like that color…not that I notice how he wears navy blue more than any other color…that would be creepy and stalkerish and I am so not stalking the teme. If anything he is stalking me.

I swear we walked past about a dozen rooms before reaching Sasuke's. He reached out and opened the door, stepping through it. I followed, albeit a bit more hesitantly. I promptly looked around the room to see if it looked anything like the one I had imagined. It was so much cooler. A massive bed with a modern black headboard and navy blue, silk sheets was against one wall in between two matching, expensive looking end tables with various items strewn across their wooden surfaces. There was a door directly across from the bed on the opposite wall and next to the door was a dresser and on the other side a shorter, wider one with a mirror on top. And since the room so fricken massive another side of the room has a desk and a laptop (ooo is that the newest Mac?!) and an ipad and an original ipod and an itouch…for the love of all ramen why they all does he need all of those! On the other side of the room was an expanse of shelving units mostly filled with books (and not the thin, flimsy kind that didn't exceed one hundred pages, we are talking the big, hulking monstrosities that give me a headache and make me sick with boredom from just looking at them) but with some other trinkets occasionally breaking up the books.

I glanced back to where Sasuke was a moment ago to find he isn't there. Looking around I see he is sitting in the chair in front of his desk looking at me with a bored expression. He has an amazing room, not that I'd ever tell him that.

"Okay, let's get this over with. I want to get out of here as soon as possible." I grumbled as I made my way towards him. A smug smirk stretched across his face. My mind briefly wandered to the night at the rave. Images of Sasuke's lust-filled eyes looking down at me, of him passionately kissing me, running his hands down my sides-Holy fucktards! What in the goddamn hell! Stop it, stop it right now. These thoughts are so not okay. Not good. Bad Naruto. That stupid prick. He did this to me.

I eyed him suspiciously as I sat down a few feet away from him on the edge of his bed. His smile only grew. I wonder, for emergency purposes only (such as needing to quickly run away from temes), how long the drop is from that large window next to the desk.

"I didn't know you were so eager to be on my bed, _Naruto_." Sasuke purred, his eyes glinting with predator-like qualities.

"EH!" I jumped up from the bed as if burned and took a few steps away from it for extra measure, even if those steps did bring me closer to the teme. My cheeks flared red at his words even though they weren't true. I glared at him, his own eyes roaming over my body making me wish I would have worn a full body cloak to school. Damn that's right I don't own one. I'll have to get one. In orange.

"Pervert! T-That's not the case at all!" I shouted, not quite sure why I was shouting in the first place. Sasuke gracefully stood up and closed the distance between us. I could only stare into his eyes, completely lost in them for a moment. Hands gripping my hips made me jump and I was about to yell at the bastard when I found myself falling back and landing on a very soft bed. Sasuke leaned over me, placing his hands on either side of my head. His entire lower half was pressed against my own, making it impossible for me to stand up.

"I like you on my bed." His husky voice sent shivers coursing through me. As he leaned in, internal panic erupted in my mind, all of which completely shut off when his lips pressed against mine. His lips were soft, slowing coaxing mine into moving against his own. The kiss was slow and sensual and nothing like any other kiss I'd ever had. Or maybe it was just that I couldn't remember any such instance at the moment, hell I'm not sure I could even spell my name right now.

I felt the bed shift under me and then Sasuke was closer than before, his chest pressed against my own. Sasuke pulled back, breathing more rapidly than normally. He stared down at me through half-lidded eyes. Then he was kissing me again, more fervently and impatient. Feeling a swipe along my lips, I willing parted them, not thinking but just going along with it, too wrapped up in my own feelings and emotions. My body felt like it was on fire, a feeling I never felt with anyone but Sasuke, a feeling I had sort of been yearning for since the rave. As his tongue ravished my mouth, small moans escaped me. After clenching and unclenching my hands at my sides, I gave in and just wrapped them around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer to me. He grunted when my hands curled in his hair. It is so soft and silky. I love touching it. The kiss was intense and causing me to feel way too overheated.

"Sasuke," I breathed once our mouths were finally separated. His eyes grew darker at my words. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to my pulse point. "Sensei works too," came a sensual purr against my neck, followed by a lick along my entire neck. The tone almost, _almost_ made me melt until I registered, through my hazy mind, what he actually said.

"F-fuck teme get off!" I huffed, unwrapping my arms from his neck and pushing against his chest. Sasuke hissed in annoyance but slowly got off me nonetheless. I quickly jumped off the bed, glaring at him. In return he merely stared back, his face twisted with annoyance and anger. Uncomfortable silence built between us as we stared each other down. Sasuke for his part didn't waver a bit while I felt my own glare weakening.

"Hn." Sasuke broke off eye contact and walked to the desk. I watched him as he rifled through various sheets before pulling a few out. "Get your English work out," he ordered icily. I mentally groaned. All of this is just too much, his mood swings, my stupid attraction for him that just keeps growing no matter how much I try and suffocate it, my epically awful school life, and just everything involving Sasuke in general.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah! I just don't get it!" I cried in frustration, slamming my fist against the paper.

"What the fuck don't you get? We've been going over these terms for a goddamned hour!" Sasuke snapped, his voice bordering a yell. He was about ready to rip my head, and honestly if I have to hear him ask me about a caesura or explain to me what an asyndeton (or was it syndeton? I don't fucking know) is one more fucking time I'll just save him the trouble and do it myself.

"We can't all be geniuses like you!" I spat.

"_Obviously_." He sneered, looking pointedly at me.

"God your voice is so annoying. All those fangirls must be deaf. I want to bash my head against a wall every time you talk." I said angrily. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits.

"No, it's _your_ stupidity that makes _me_ want to bash _my_ head against a wall." He growled, crunching the paper in his hands into a ball.

"Ha! You're so smart, figure out a better way to teach me. Or are you just a sucky tutor, _sensei_?" I retorted mockingly. He glared at me, not the murderous one that makes me want to cower, just the one that says he really wants to punch my lights out. He has many glares, a wide variety really. He stood up quickly from his chair directly across from me. "I'll be right back. Don't touch anything." And with that he swept out of the room.

I got out of my seat, stretching out the kinks that had formed after sitting so long. I walked over to the door that had been bugging me for so long. Due to my pride I had been unable to ask Sasuke what was behind the door, because then he might realize how amazing I thought his room was and then his ego would inflate even more and then he may realize that I actually really, really like him and that would be awful and his ego would get even larger and then he'd think of me as a fangirl and he would use me (not that I'd ever just let him use me!) and dump me aside and that would not be good, not at all.

I opened the door, poking my head in curiously. It is a closet. A closet that could house a fucking elephant! And it was filled with clothes, mostly all navy blue, black and a little red and white, and some shoes. Wait what the fuck is in his dressers then?! I ran out of the closet, yanking the drawers open to the tall dresser. Clothes. I ran to the second dresser. More clothes. How many clothes does one person need? There's no way he can wear all this. I haven't owned this many clothes ever even accumulating every article I've ever had. I shoved the drawers back into place, feeling extremely annoyed. Walking back over to the desk I sat down in the fold up chair Sasuke had brought up for me to sit on. He totally saved the cushy swivel chair for himself. The bastard. I contemplated stealing his chair but he'd probably make a perverted comment about it so I decided not to.

I looked over the desk, grabbing his Ipad, but shoving it back on the desk when I tried to use it and it asked for a password. I tried the Itouch as well but it also required a password. Honestly why did he need a password! It was just irritating. Here I am trying to entertain myself and defy Sasuke by playing on his electronics and he's ruining it because he put passwords on everything. I grabbed the Ipad again and glared at it. Tch. I could probably try and figure out the password for hours and not get it. I set it down again, then my eyes focused on his phone that was conveniently sticking out of his backpack, basically begging to be taken. So I snatched it up and held it to my chest, glancing at the door to make sure Sasuke wasn't back yet. Turning my attention back to his phone, I pressed the button and slid the arrow.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I hissed as the screen popped up to input a password. Then I remembered what Kiba had done to Gaara's phone last month, earning him a huge bruise on his arm that had lasted for three weeks. I then began to randomly push every number on the pad. It kept flashing red, alerting me that none of these were the right passwords but I couldn't care less since I was going to lock the fucker's phone for hours!

After several minutes, an evil chuckle slipped through my lips as his phone was effectively locked for five hours.

"What are you doing?"

"AH!" I jumped up nearly a foot in the air in surprise. I turned around to see Sasuke looking very…peeved. He looks like that a lot when he's with me. I blinked, looking at him with as much innocence as I could muster while simultaneously feeling like the fucking awesomest person in the world for locking his phone.

"For you," I said with an innocent smile as I held my hands out, cupped around his phone. His eyes narrowed when he saw his phone and he promptly yanked it form my hands. Then I noticed what he had in his other hand. My eyes widened and I licked my lips, inhaling deeply. The best smell in the world filled my nostrils. My eyes zeroed in on the steaming bowl in Sasuke's other hand.

"Five fucking hours! Dobe y-"

"RAMEN!" I l dove toward the bowl, ready to snatch it away from Sasuke when a hand pressed into my face and shoved me away. "Sasuke teme!" I hissed as I composed myself and slunk back to my chair, plopping into it and crossing my arms in pouting manner. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, gripping his phone tightly.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything." He said in a strained voice.

"This wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't lock all your stuff." I huffed, looking toward the ground. I felt slightly guilty, especially since he brought me ramen, but I liked to bother him for some reason.

"Let's just get back to work. We have a little less than an hour left and I'll drive you home." He sat back down, slipping his phone in his pocket. My eyes stayed glued on the bowl of ramen.

"Oh do you want this?" Sasuke asked in a silky voice. I glared but nodded my head.

"How do you know I love ramen?" I asked. Sasuke cocked his head, looking thoughtful and totally cute and amazing.

"You always eat it at lunch." He stated. Eh! What? A huge blush broke out across my face and I could only stare at Sasuke. Was he watching me at lunch? That makes me feel so amazing. God that's so embarrassing! My face was literally burning off and my stomach was doing somersaults. Sasuke just smirked, tilting his head back upright. Sasuke actually made me feel great by saying something nice. He wasn't a total bastard.

"Oh this isn't for you." Sasuke said as his smirk grew, becoming more malicious.

"What?!" Sasuke is a total and complete bastard.

"You may have some," He stated, "once you memorize the terms. One term, one bite." He is…using ramen as…incentive?

"Deal." I said seriously. I will get that ramen, dammit. Sasuke merely smirked in response.

"Okay then…hyperbole." Ah, shit.

"Uh….um…I don't know." I said timidly. I can't remember that one, damn! I looked longingly at the ramen then back at Sasuke.

"That's too bad." Sasuke replied, not sounding like he cared in the least.

"Alliteration." I glared at the smug bastard. I know he likes my discomfort. Wait I think I know this one. Come on. For the ramen….alliteration…ahah!

"The repetition of sounds!" I exclaimed. I smiled brightly at Sasuke, overflowing with happiness.

"What kind of sounds?" And then he crushed my happiness.

"Umm…" I know there are two options, I just can't remember what they are and which one of them is right. I looked helplessly at Sasuke.

"It starts with a C." He prompted. He just helped me. That was unexpected and nice…then again he was tutoring me so he was supposed to be helping me

"Consonant!" Sasuke smirked at me before turning to the ramen and twirling the fork in the noodles. He lifted it out of the bowl.

"Say ah."

"What? Hell no!" I said, panicking as the fork neared my mouth. I did not need Sasuke to feed me!

Sasuke said nothing but merely looked at me. I slowly parted my lips, a blush forming on my cheeks, and the fork slid into my mouth. Sasuke was looking intensely into my eyes and I just couldn't look away. When the fork slid back out I began to chew, looking at the ground.

Several minutes later after the sixth bite, I looked suspiciously at Sasuke. "Wait, aren't you going to have any?" Sasuke made a disgusted face. "I would never eat that shit." He sneered arrogantly.

"What? You are kidding right! Ramen is the best food ever!" I exclaimed incredulously. Was he batty?

Sasuke's lip curled in disgust. "No it's cheap and bad for you and doesn't even taste good."

"Not true. It's the best!" Sasuke just sighed at my heated defense.

"I think it tastes like shit." He said with finality. Iruka always says people are entitled to their own opinions and he's right. Well except for Sasuke because all his thoughts are twisted and wrong.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly took on a mischievous glint which was as attractive as it was concerning.

"Next one, metonymy."

"Uh like an arm representing a body or something like that." I can't remember the actually definition.

"Good enough." My eyes widened at this. Sasuke had been so strict with the other answers why was he going easy now?

He pulled out a fork full of noodles and brought it to my lips. I opened them and took the fork into my mouth, sucking off the noodles before it was removed. I eyed Sasuke the entire time. I trust him about as far as I can throw him. I chewed the noodles slowly, my wary eyes on Sasuke.

"You know, I haven't had ramen in a while. Maybe I should give it a chance and try it again." Sasuke's voice smooth and velvety and put my bastard alert on high alert. Nothing good happens when he uses that voice on me.

Sasuke leaned forward, his lips hovered over my own and a huge smirk was on his face. I stopped chewing. Then lips descended upon my own. Only moments after Sasuke began kissing me his tongue forced it's way into my mouth which wasn't hard because I wasn't resisting. In fact I wasn't really doing anything. I was just sitting there, immobile, because I wasn't sure if this was actually happening. Because who the fuck tongues someone who is eating?!

My mouth was feeling quite full between Sasuke's tongue and the noodles stuffed in it. His tongue swirled around my own, rubbing against various parts of mouth, before it began moving some of the noodles into his own. It all fell into place then. I realized what his words meant and I would have blanched if my mouth wasn't already occupied. What he was doing was just…just so…gross…and so unbelievably…hot. How the heck did he even think of doing this?

He began sucking on my tongue, making me whimper. It felt so good. Some more noodles left my mouth and went into his but I honestly didn't give a flying fuck about the noodles at this point. He parted from me and swallowed the noodles, his smirk returned. I couldn't help the small grin that formed on my own. Sasuke seemed to be caught off guard by it. His face momentarily looked shocked before his smirk returned, even bigger than before.

"Pervert," I gasped whilst catching my breathe, " I thought you didn't like the ramen."

"Maybe not, but I like the taste of you." My face burned bright red at this. I always knew Sasuke was sexy but I didn't know he was a cornball or maybe he just sucked at pickup lines. I looked into his dark eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

Oh shit.

It's official.

I like Sasuke Uchiha, the world's biggest prick, way, way too much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you have one parent and his name is Iruka?" Sasuke asked, summarizing the short synopsis on my home life I had just given him.

"Yeah and I was adopted. I don't remember my parents. They died when I was just a baby in a car crash. Iruka was a friend of my dad's and took me in."

"Oh." Sasuke said. I could tell he felt uncomfortable. He didn't really strike me as the emotional type so I wasn't surprised. I grinned at him.

"Sasuke. I have bad news. I think you were emotionally stunted as a child." I chuckled when Sasuke shot me a glare. His face softened after looking at me though and his smirk reappeared.

"So tell me about your family now." I had basically just told him everything about mine and I am more than slightly curious about his.

"I have two parents and a brother. There's not much more to tell." Sasuke said indifferently. Clearly there was more than that.

"What kind of answer was that? That sucked, teme. I want to talk about you now." I looked at Sasuke who was looking at the road. I would be very concerned if he wasn't, since he is currently driving me home.

"That's too bad because I still want to talk about you. Like your friends." Sasuke said. "More specifically that redhead," he voice darkened as he added the last part. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"First of all his name is Gaara. He is my best friend so you better be nice to him or I'll knock your teeth out. Like today you totally provoked him. He just wants to protect me."

"Yeah, from me!" He spat.

"Well duh. Last time I checked you're not exactly perfect boyfriend material." I said sardonically.

"Tch. Of course I am. Everyone wants to be with me." Sasuke said snottily. I rolled me eyes again. Honestly arguing about his ego wouldn't make a difference, it's still going to be just as disturbingly large.

"Whatever you say. But I wouldn't want Gaara to date a playboy who has used nearly the entire female population like tissues and thrown them away." I stated.

"Are you jealous?" He asked playfully.

"There is no end to your ego is there?" I shook my head in mock exasperation (though I was a bit exasperated with him). I can't deny that I am greatly enjoying our casual banter.

"Wait a minute is Gaara gay?" Sasuke asked, his voice serious once more.

"He's bi. Why?" I asked. Oh that rhymed!

"I think he likes you." Sasuke muttered darkly. Oh dear god, I feel like we've been over this.

"We are just best friends. Hell he's like my fucking brother. We are no way romantically involved." I feel like I'm spelling something out for a two year old. A possessive, sexy, dangerous two year old…okay so maybe the two year old comparison kind of sucks balls.

"Sexually?" He growled. I resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"No! We are not involved sexually either!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Good. Because your mine." He said possessively.

"For the love ramen, I'm not fucking yours, teme!" God, I want to punch him so badly.

"Yes, you are." He stated icily.

"Am not!" He replied heatedly.

"Oh so you just go around kissing all the guys who you meet at raves or who tutor you?" He asked slyly.

"What!? Wait-shit! No! I don't! I'm not some slut!" I stuttered, trying to regain my stance after being knocked over by Sasuke's verbal blow.

"Oh? So there _is_ only one person?" His smirk makes me want to punch it off his face.

"Of course!" I don't go around kissing multiple people!

"And that person is me?" He asked.

"YES!" I practically shouted in frustration. It was then that I noticed how smug he looked.

Well, shit.

But of course I blushed the color of a fucking tomato because I have a goddamned blushing problem.

"I'm not fucking yours…" I mumbled to myself dejectedly, crossing my arms over my chest in a pout.

A few minutes (silent minutes) later he pulled into my driveway. I opened the door, slinging my backpack over my shoulder once I climbed out.

"Thank you for the ride." I said stiffly.

"Of course," he replied silkily.

"Uh, cya tomorrow then." I said, feeling kind of awkward. I feel like I'm coming home from a date or something. Just the thought of being on a date with Sasuke resurrected the accursed blush. I looked away from him, fixing my eyes on my white garage door.

"Yes, good bye." He replied. I could just hear the smugness oozing out of his words. There isn't a doubt in my mind that his signature smirk is plastered on his face.

"Oh and dobe, you are very cute when you smile." WHAT?!

I looked at him with a cross between a glare and bewilderment. "I-er-what-you can't-uh-d-don't say stuff like that!" I spluttered before slamming his door shut and stalking off to my front door in a very hurried manner.

When I finally was inside my house, with the door firmly shut, I peeked out the window to see Sasuke driving away down my street. My eyes trailed after his sleek black car.

"Who are we spying on?" I jumped at the sound of another voice and snapped my head to the side to see Iruka mirroring my own position, holding back the curtain with one hand with his face an inch from the glass. He looked at me, seemingly like the picture of innocence, his big brown orbs staring at me.

"Iruka!" I squealed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years ago:

_Why the hell are all of my friends in relationships?! Shikamaru is dating some blonde girl with large circular glasses whose name I can never remember. Temari is dating this guy named Peter who is actually kind of scary. He smokes all the time, and not cigarettes like Shika, but marijuana. What the fuck is a fourteen year old doing with a stash of marijuana? And then there's Kiba who is dating some girl named Stephanie. I don't even understand why he is going out with her since he likes Hinata Hyuga. I know it's to make her jealous, but I think it's stupid. I guess Gaara isn't in a relationship either, but at least he's kissed people before. I feel like such a loser. _

_Gosh everyone is in relationships or at least 'getting something' (coughGaaracough) except me. What is this? I'm sitting alone after school since everyone is too busy to hang out. I look out over the green park, admiring the scene. Not a lot of people come here. My eyes glaze over as looked out. So here I am on Friday. All my friends are off with their boyfriend or girlfriend and I'm sitting in the park like, "I like that tree. That's a nice tree…"_

_I jumped off the bench and began making my way past the pond. When I glanced out at it, I stopped noticing a dark haired boy. That's strange, I've never seen anyone my age around here before, at least not alone like me. I stared at him some more. I tend to stare at people a bit too long, and it creeps people out. Suddenly the dark haired boy turned toward me and my eyes widened. Unsure of what to do after being caught staring I smiled shyly at the boy. His eyes narrowed at me and then he sneered, promptly turning away. I was left flabbergasted, reeling. That was just so…rude. I scowled at stuck my tongue out at the boy even though he was no longer looking me. I briefly wondered who the dark haired boy was, but stopped since every time I thought of him I got pissed off. I walked away, eager to get back home. Iruka went to the store today which meant my ramen stocks would be refilled._

I shook my head as I made my way to Gaara's. Why the hell am I thinking about the first time I saw Sasuke?

I need a fucking CAT scan. Or some hard liquor. The latter is probably more likely.

**Whilst writing this, I have found that Naruto makes sexy situations way less sexy, but it's just the way he thinks so… ^_^ My friend told me about the tree comment. I love it so much ohonhonhon!**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**BTW Happy Holidays Everybody!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Cracks in the Pavement

"You little-ugh!" Kiba snarled at me, his finger jabbing into my chest forcefully.

"What are you yapping about, dog boy?" Temari demanded. He withdrew his hand, clenching it into a fist at his side. I absentmindedly rubbed the spot. Jeez that hurt. I'll definitely get some bruises. I put some pressure on the spot. Ouch. Yup, definitely gonna be some bruises. I turned to see Kiba now glaring at Temari instead.

"I drove to the idiot's house (he japed his finger in my direction) to find out he didn't need a ride because he slept over at your house." He yelled, not because he was any angrier but because he was just a loud person in general.

"Oh yeah…I forgot to call you…" I said absentmindedly as I thought out loud. Kiba gave a derisive snort and Gaara merely rolled his eyes.

I spent the next hour trying to get back into the good graces of Kiba. It went pretty well (ignoring the minor setback when he socked me in the arm for cracking a joke about Hinata) and he forgave by the end of first period.

So everything was going dandy. As dandy as a fricken dandelion in fact. Seriously, everything was peachy. I was kind of, sort of in an amazing mood because I made up with Kiba and everything with my friends was going grand and, oh yeah, the fact that I was on my way to third period and I would get to see Sasuke. Yeah, I mean who wouldn't be somewhat, more so than normally, excited to see the guy who had kissed me on his bed last night and then there was that ramen thing he did…wow…so hot, he's so hot. Ehem! Anyways so I'm frolicking to third period with Temari (who may or may not have been giving me sidelong glances that hinted she thought there were a few screws loose in my head) and I'm all excited about seeing Sasuke. The first week after that party at Sarah's…or was it Maddie…well it doesn't matter, so the first week he was a perverted, mean molesting bastard, but he's slowly been getting a little nicer, I think. I don't want to jump the gun by thinking we have a thing but last night was actually really fun, and he is tutoring me again today.

We found our seats and I discreetly glanced toward the door every couple of seconds to see if Sasuke was coming in yet. Anticipatory tremors raced through my legs and I had to tap them to diffuse some of the excess energy. Finally after what seemed like forever the bastard finally walked in, looking amazing in a tight, black V-neck t-shirt and dark blue jeans. My eyes trailed after him as he walked to his seat. He didn't look at me once. Not in the next five minutes as I stared continually at him. Not in the whole period when I kept glancing at him every few seconds. I think I developed a twitch because before I knew it my head would jerk and look at him automatically. By the time the bell rang, my happiness had oozed out of me and my smile had, as cliché as it sounds, turned upside down…literally.

"That ice cold prick," Temari muttered scathingly. I glanced at her surprised and she stopped her glaring at Sasuke to give me a sympathetic look. So does that mean I wasn't being secretive with my secretive glances at Sasuke?...Ugh, great.

She reached out and took my hand, interlacing her fingers with mine, and pulled me to the door where all the kids were exiting through. As we spilled into the hallway I couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was leaning against the lockers directly across from the door with Neiji and Suigetsu. Temari yanked me to the side and I pulled my gaze from Sasuke (who wasn't even looking at me anyways). We walked a couple more feet and Temari pulled her hand away.

"Honestly I hate him, Naruto. You are way too good for him so stop fawning all over him because it should be the other way around." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not fawning," I whispered angrily. I wasn't. Really! I don't fawn over him like those stupid fangirls. Naruto Uzumaki does not fawn, believe it!

"I have to get to my next class, but you know, even though, you are a baka, don't fall for that dickhead's charms." I blinked and nodded. She smiled warmly before running down the hall to her next class. A strange feeling was building in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't good. It made me feel sick and wretched. My eyelids slid shut and I drew in a deep breathe. I pushed aside the negative thoughts and thought about teasing Kiba about Hinata. Maybe I'd do something that would really embarrass Gaara, that is always fun! I smiled tugged at my lips.

"Thinking of me, dobe?" A smooth voice asked conceitedly. My eyes flew open and I stepped back, startled, as I came face to face with Sasuke.

"You would assume that wouldn't you?" I hissed, glaring at him. So now he wanted to talk to me. I glance around to see that the hall was nearly empty. In fact, I didn't recognize a single person in the hallway. And I would bet neither did Sasuke. Was that why he had come up to me then?

A smug smirk pulled at his lips. "Oh and who else could you be thinking of to bring such an enticing smile on those lips?" He asked sensually. My heart fluttered and my heartbeat seemed to double, but I ignored those stupid reactions. Hormones, I tell you.

I looked at him, feeling very annoyed. "Kiba," I said as I stepped around him. "And Gaara." I finished as I started walking past him. A rush of victory coursed through me as I saw his smirk slip into a tight line. Hopefully the conceited teme realizes my world doesn't revolve around him.

I kept walking toward the locker room. A small voice of worry spoke in the back of my thoughts when I didn't hear Sasuke's steps following mine. After all we were going to the same place so it would only make sense that he would follow me. When I saw Kiba waiting for me outside the locker room I forgot about my teme.

"Kiba, old buddy, old pal!" I yelled obnoxiously and waved. Dog boy shook his head and grinned. We walked into the locker room and quickly changed.

"Last one out has driving duties on Friday!" Kiba yelled in my ear as I tugged on my sneaker.

"What?! Ah shit!" I exclaimed as Kiba sprinted through the locker room. I tugged on my remaining sneaker and launched myself toward the door. I can't believe that cheating asshole! Driving duty means no drinking, ugh.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and tugged me into a chest, effectively stopping my running. "Oof!" I thudded into it and couldn't help the groan that escaped. "You shouldn't have said that." An all too familiar voice said in my ear and teeth nibbled on the lob. I stood rigidly, fighting my body which wanted nothing more than to press itself against Sasuke's warmth. "Said what?" I wasn't following. The arms around my waist tightened possessively. Now I was pressed against Sasuke's chest. "You are mine. Not Kiba's and _not_ Gaara's." For some reason my anger dissipated. I tried to reach out and grab it, force it to stay with me and keep me strong, but it slipped through my fingers.

I snickered and rolled my eyes at his words. I'm pretty sure we covered this whole I belong to no one thing already, and I thought I had quelled Sasuke's weird possessive streak that happened at the most random moments. Sasuke was going around in circles and bringing up stuff that was clearly water under the bridge…I think that's the right saying. I mean seriously the water is so far under the bridge it isn't even funny…well kind of because Sasuke is acting so immature. And he calls me a dobe, that baka.

"I'm not yours." I huffed, but a small smile tugged at my lips. I don't know why. Seriously, don't ask me because I don't know. It just made me feel kind of good that he wanted me to himself so much. I know…why don't we just slap a huge label on my forehead that says idiot. Who the hell gets butterflies in their stomach over possessiveness?...me. I never did get a CAT scan last night…I need one.

"Yes you are." Sasuke said seriously. Breath fanned against my neck where his lips hovered over the skin. Once they descended, pressing a soft kiss there, I lifted up my foot and slammed it down on his.

"Fuck!" He cussed colorfully. His hands retracted and I jumped out, turning to him with a smirk. "Am not," I sang cheerfully. He looked at me with narrowed eyes. He is so hot when he's angry like this, not in his really scary anger but his escalated annoyance. His really angry glare sends shivers done my spine (not the good kind) and makes me want to run for the hills…if there were hills in Konoha.

His angry expression morphed into one of confidence and, but of course, the accursed smirk of smugness was resurrected. I found myself admiring his appearance and mentally shook my head. Focus, baka. "Agree to disagree for now." He said in a silky voice. I eyed him suspiciously. Since when does the teme take the high road? I'll tell you when-NEVER! My suspicions grew when he turned and walked to the door of the locker room. When he reached it he turned back toward me. "I'm right anyways." He announced haughtily.

"What? Not even you bastard!" I yelled, feeling my anger spike. Sasuke's smirk widened and he disappeared through the door. "Oi you spoiled asshole! Where do you think your going?! HEY!" I yelled and ran after him. As I reached the door, it hit me that Sasuke had completely sabotaged my race with Kiba. Yay driving duty.

IAMALINEIAMALINEIAMALINEIAMA LINEIAMALINEIAMALINE

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath. He uttered an irritated sigh. He back pedaled to me where my feet were glued to the ground. The house looked even more amazing than last time, even more pristine and perfect and breathtaking than last time. How the fuck was that even possible?! I looked at wide-eyed Sasuke as he grabbed my arm and began pulling me forward. My eyes traced his perfect face and it clicked that this house was befitting of someone as amazing looking as him. Of course the bastard had an equally stunning home, but of fucking course.

"Where are we going?" I inquired as the teme pulled me down a hallway that was completely unfamiliar. Well obviously it is unfamiliar. I've only been here once and I saw the foyer, the stairs, the upstairs hall, Sasuke's room and Sasuke's bathroom. "Kitchen." Sasuke said curtly. I craned my neck as I was dragged through the house, trying to look at as much as possible. I may have been admiring (gawking at) his house but if he asked I would just say…uh…that I was looking for escape routes…in case of a, er, fire…yeah. Uh-huh. Totally! Yeah, that is a totally awesome lie! I hope he asks so I can use it.

Sasuke turned and I quickly turned as well so that he didn't snap my wrist off. Cherry wood cabinets, granite counters and shiny stainless steel appliances assaulted my eyes. Oh my…and when I thought the house couldn't get better. I don't think I've ever seen a nicer kitchen. The thing came straight from a high-end magazine. Everything was shiny and immaculate, not at all like my kitchen. In fact it looked like some kind of set filled with props because I seriously couldn't see a crumb, or scratch, or indication someone had cooked let alone eaten in here.

"Do you _eat_ in here?" I asked in a strained voice. Sasuke turned to me and gave a look that said he clearly questioned my intellect (no matter how poor he assumed it to start with). "Naturally…it is a kitchen." He said dryly. His hand dropped from my arm and he moved to the cabinets. He opened one up and I watched apprehensively as he pulled out glass cup. "Do you want something to drink or eat?" He asked, not sounding like he gave a damn if I was starving or stuffed full. "Er, are you sure it's okay?" I asked unsurely. I don't want to like do something to mess up this perfect kitchen. "Yes." He said agitatedly. My gaze swept across the kitchen again. Well if he's sure it's okay…

"Do you have more ramen?!" I asked excitedly. Sasuke's dead gaze bore into me, his expression not changing when he heard my question.

"…no." My eyes narrowed. He just gave me ramen yesterday. The stingy bastard totally would have said something to make me feel bad if that was the last of it.

"Liar!" A delicate, black eyebrow rose at my accusation. He sighed and turned away from me, walking to the sink and filling the glasses with water.

"If you eat that stuff so much, you'll get fat." I snorted at his words.

"I've been living off of it since I was little. I'm not fat yet!" I replied snarkily, screwing my face into a victorious sneer.

"…" Sasuke said nothing but looked dead on into my eyes. The silence carried on. At first I didn't get it. Then his eyes swept across my frame and his lips twitched.

…

…

What?! I am NOT fat! "You fucking bastard! I am not fat!" I yelled. I stormed over to the bastard and glowered at him. He only smirked more. Ugh! That is so irritating!

"Gah! You are such an ass! I am not fat. You are just some-ugh you make me so mad. I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk of your goddamn perfect face. Hah, we'll see how perfect is then. And I am not fat. You condescending, irritating bastard!" I ranted angrily.

"Calm down dobe." He said with a smirk. "Now come over here and if you do something for me maybe I'll get you some ramen." He cooed slyly.

That. Is. It.

"Go fuck yourself!" I snapped. The smirk dropped off his face instantly, replaced by a cold stare. The room suddenly seemed a lot colder. I shrunk back a bit, his now dangerous aura scaring me. He left the glasses on the counter and advanced toward me. "Naruto," He growled lowly.

"I think it is a valid suggestion." An unfamiliar voice said. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening in surprise before they narrowed and he sent a withering glare toward the door. I snapped my head around and peered at the door, where a person stood.

Recognition registered and my eyes widened. Black eyes, that looked very much like Sasuke's, were locked on me. OH MY GOSH! It's the grocery store somewhat look alike of Sasuke!

"Do you want something?" Sasuke asked coldly. I pulled my gaze from the guy at the door to look at Sasuke. He was looking, very unfriendly-like I might add, at his look alike (my money is on that it's his brother). Look alike's eyes appraised Sasuke and amusement danced in his eyes.

"Not a thing, otouto. I was just coming to see what all the commotion in the kitchen was about." He said lightly. While Sasuke's glared balefully at him (and very much seemed like he wanted to stab this guy's eyes out), this guy didn't seem the least bit concerned. I shifted uncomfortably. Just because this guy seemed immune to Sasuke's wrath didn't mean I couldn't feel the tension in the room. Look alike's eyes shifted back to me and I noticed that he had long (stress?-maybe) lines under them.

"Since my brother seems to have forgotten a plethora of manners today I will introduce myself. My name is Itachi Uchiha and I am Sasuke's older brother." He addressed me cordially with a small smile that was pretty damn breathtaking…I bet Sasuke would look amazing if he smiled that like all the time.

"Nice to meet you Itachi. I'm Naruto, Sasuke's…" Umm….umm…uh….Er shit. What the fuck am I to Sasuke. Um…damn. I awkwardly met Itachi's eyes and they still held the amused glint in them. That doesn't make me feel much better.

I felt like the silence would stretch on forever. Seriously it would become some giant void and just gobble me up, and honestly I wouldn't really have any qualms since I was kind of sort of dying of embarrassment. Sasuke wasn't saying anything at all, not coming to my aid in the least, like the bastard he was. And it kind of hurt.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto. I'll leave you two now since I have to go out. I hope to see you again." He said to me. "Goodbye otouto." He called to Sasuke as he left the room. Sasuke and I stayed motionless until the front door shut and then he grabbed my arm (in a painfully tight grip and dragged me up to his room).

When we reached his room Sasuke promptly shoved me against a wall and kissed me (if that could even be called a kiss…more like lip raping if you ask me). Needy, urgent lips crashed onto my own and I barely had time to shut my eyes…which I sort have naturally do when I get kissed; I think it's a normal thing. While I totally liked Sasuke's attention on me (for what feels like the first time all day), I don't respond and start to gently push him away. When he realizes that the hands on his chest are actually pushing him away, black eyes snap open and stare at me with barely suppressed anger. I say suppressed because while I could see the anger he wasn't outright glaring at me.

I had to avert my gaze from his. "Look your brother just walked out of the room. Why are-?"

"Shut up. Don't mention him." Sasuke snapped angrily. His hands tightened painfully around my forearms. I stood speechless at his outburst. For him to get so riled up and angry over mentioning his brother…what is his deal?

Sasuke shook with rage for some reason unknown to me. Honestly why are his panties in such a twist? His brother seems like a nice guy. A little intimidating, perfectly mannered, handsome and did I mention intimidating but he didn't seem like that bad of a guy.

…brother issues. Yup clearly Sasuke has brother issues. And yes, for some reason I have a feeling that this little brother issue thingy is one-sided. God…the teme is such a weird one.

"Do you have a brother-complex I should know about?" The words popped out before I even thought them through. Sasuke's face became blank for a moment before a beyond pissed expression crossed it.

"Excuse me?" He seethed. I kind of want to melt into the nice red wall behind me. My eyes strayed from the right to the left, avoiding his angry eyes. Who said that? What? Not me. Definitely not me. Oh shit.

"He seems nice,er, uh…." I squeaked before trailing off. Sasuke's expression darkened. Apparently I shouldn't have said that. Scratch that, I think anything I would have said would have pissed him off more. Clearly I shouldn't have spoken at all.

"Why don't you spend the day with him then." Damn I think I may get frostbite if the icy attitude of his continues…or he could spontaneously combust and beat the shit out of me…not sure how I'd want to go…shit, clearly I shouldn't be getting side-tracked right now.

Wait a minute why is this being turned back to me?! This is about Sasuke and Itachi! For the love of ramen…

"Sasuke…" The words died in my throat as Sasuke's gaze hardened. What is his problem?! "Ugh! Look teme, would you stop. I came over to get tutored by _you_ so back off!"

My words froze him and he stared blankly at me for a moment. After a few calculating seconds he turned and strode to his desk. He sat down and opened his textbook. The room was oddly quiet and for some reason this mute static seemed so much louder than when we were snapping at each other. I don't even know what just happened honestly.

I stayed put against the nice wall for a while and watched Sasuke. I wasn't being creepy or anything but there really wasn't much else to look at. I know what his room looks like by now. Finding myself admiring his profile while he leafed through a notebook, I wondered why Sasuke was so touchy about his brother. It's not like we talked much about either of our families but he never even mentioned his. My curiosity grew in leaps and bounds as Sasuke left me to my own devices. I found that my curiosity was fueled by something more that I couldn't identify; it just made me want to know more.

"Dobe, would you like to be tutored or not?" Sasuke's voice rang through his room and pulled me from my own thoughts. His voice was unreadable but it definitely lacked the anger and hardness of earlier. Heaving an indignant sigh, I pushed myself from the wall and walked towards Sasuke, making sure to sit closer than normal to him…don't ask me why, it was just an urge okay?!

IAMAPRETTYLINEIAMAPRETTYAWES OMELINEIAMAPRETTYFUCKINGAWES OMELINE

I called Gaara when I got home from Sasuke's because Gaara's the bomb, that and he had called me and didn't leave a message or anything of the sort. We talked about some inconsequential things. I told him how Sasuke went all menstrual on me. I also told him about the Itachi brother issue complex thing.

"Yeah so I want to know what's up with that but I'm not suicidal so I won't be mentioning Itachi anytime soon."

" _Have you ever thought that maybe you are…going to fast with him." _Gaara's words hit me like a ton of bricks. We weren't going too fast…hell as far as I knew there wasn't even a 'we' (that thought hurt a little which isn't good). Shit what are we doing anyways?

"_Uh Naruto, I'm just looking out for you. I don't like him and I don't want you getting hurt."_ Gaara said when I didn't respond. Still stuck in my stupor I mumbled some form of goodbye and hung up.

IAMAPRETTYLINEIAMAPRETTYAWES OMELINEIAMAPRETTYFUCKINGAWES OMELINE

He ignored me at school the next day. Actually that's not completely true. He cornered me in gym about how Kiba had given me a piggyback ride and acted all weird. I don't know what his problem was. Then he kissed me.

That night I went to Sasuke's again for tutoring. It was amazing. We laughed, had a great time, kissed, and Sasuke made ramen for me. Except for every time I looked at him I felt some weird longing throb through me. Gaara's words echoed in my head, doubts and responses to them flitted about and the accompanying emotions hurt my heart and made me want to lie down. When I went home and tried to sleep Sasuke plagued my mind. I liked Sasuke and he kissed me and acted all protective (well…possessive) over me and he kissed me. What were we? God I like him so much it hurts. How did this even happen? I'm so not a fricken fangirl though. My mind flipped through our moments together and wandered. At first it was positive stuff, like how amazing he made me feel but then it reminded me of how he never acknowledged me at school. And just like that insecurities bloomed. Great job you stupid prick Sasuke, you made me feel insecure and that is usually not a descriptor that applies to me. Stupid bastard. God what is wrong with him? What is wrong with me?!

Those were my thoughts last night. And when Kiba picked me up half an hour ago for school my mind was mulling over my plan. Walking from the parking lot, I can't help but grin as I finalize my plan of awesomeness. It's straightforward. Literally, my plan is to come out and straightforward ask him.

"Dude, why have you been so quiet? Are you sick or something?" Kiba asked worriedly.  
He waved a hand in front of my face which completely broke my concentration. I swatted it away, sending him an annoyed look.

"Lighten up! So you still coming to Hinata's tonight?" I was going to respond to what Kiba said but then my eyes landed on Sasuke and my mind switched gears. I have a pretty one track mind and I'm easily derailed in my train of thought. At least that's what Iruka has been telling me for years.

"Hey Kibs, go on without me. I'll meet you in first period. Okay?" I looked at him, my feet already inching forward.

"Yeah, sure." He said slowly, his eyes suspiciously traveling across my face for some sign of why I was acting strange. I smiled brightly and walked hurriedly away from Kiba and toward Sasuke, who of course was with his entourage (Suigetsu and Neiji).

Suigetsu saw me first and his lips stretched into a feral grin. If I hadn't gone to school with him then I would never walk within five feet of him if he flashed me that smile. It is creepy as fuck and practically screams molest/kill/deranged guy/beware. His eyes bore into me and I flashed him a halfhearted smile. My heart started to beat so loudly it echoed in my ears. I clenched my fists and unclenched them before repeating the motion. My gait slowed and my smile vanished to some unknown place.

I watched him carefully. Finally dark eyes slid from Neiji to me. Impassively he watched as I drew closer.

"Sasuke," I said when I finally reached him, "I need to talk to you."

_**NEXT CHAPTER: When the Sidewalk Falls Through –any guesses as to what happens?!**_

**I know-how much do I suck?! First I take forever to update and then I have a cliffhanger! Don't give up on me yet, even though this chapter sucked balls. I had to write this out in order for the plot to move along. This chapter had a lot of mixed signals but it will be explained more later and it ties in with the plot I promise. Sasuke isn't exactly a master at feelings now is he. He's possessive and selfish and does what he wants when he wants. Again I am so sorry for how long this update took. It won't happen again. I had finals and then then weekend after I was out celebrating all the time. Thank you so much everyone for your reviews! They mean so much to me! Also check out my one shot (MelloxMatt) for Envyyyyy and let me know what you think-it's kind of dark but it was a blast to write. **

**Comment, or hell just put a smiley face to let me know you liked the chapter ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Mein Gott! I'm so sorry! It has been forever. I got a concussion so looking at computers was a bitch. Now that I'm a-ok again I will start posting new chapters regularly again. Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 12: When the Sidewalks Falls Through**

_I watched him carefully. Finally dark eyes slid from Neji to me. Impassively he watched as I drew closer. _

"_Sasuke," I said when I finally reached him, "I need to talk to you."_

Luckily my voice came out somewhat normal, not that weak, pussy shit that tends to occur when I get all nervous, sweaty, and fluttery hearted (which really only happens around Sasuke). Now if my heart wasn't galloping at a hundred times a second I might have been more pissed about the look Sasuke was giving me. I can't really describe except for it exuded superiority and bastardnesss, aka a look that fit Sasuke like a glove.

Sasuke swept his gaze over my figure before leveling me with a cold stare. I took in a breath, internally trying to quell the butterflies in my stomach and the growing sense that this would not end well. My heart was thudding so fast and loudly that it was echoing in my ears. "It's just that…I like-er, I mean I'm not sure…what we…are." I finished my struggling sentence lamely. Though the relief at having finally said something, at getting out my bottled up confusion, felt good. Sasuke stared at me blankly, well not blankly-more like coldly with a calculating edge. Goddamn, I can't tell what the hell he's thinking!

Silence stretched on. My heart was slipping slowly downward. Why on earth had I done this? What is he going to say?...Was he going to talk sometime before I turned eighty?!

"Are we like-" I began, definitely not with a slightly frustrated tone because that would have implied I cared a lot….shit, but I do care.

"'We'? We aren't anything dobe." He said coolly, his voice devoid of any inflection.

I opened my mouth to say something but as I went to speak I couldn't think of anything to say. So without saying anything, I slowly closed my mouth again.

"Don't tell me you thought we were dating or something like that?" Sasuke now took on a condescending tone, and a smirk formed on his lips. His eyes were filled with some emotion I couldn't place. I could no longer hear the thudding of my heart. But I suddenly felt kind of ill, and my heart was now clenched painfully. I was frozen, my eyes locked on him. His expression became icy and my heart sunk further. He lifted his hand and brought it toward my face. As it drew nearer I flinched but didn't move away. My flinch earned me a glare from Sasuke and his hand moved quickly. Surprisingly he just rested his knuckles and thumb lightly against cheek. His glare reverted back into an icy and uncaring stare. "I don't do dating," he said acidly, "I only play with things when I'm bored. Don't worry, dobe, I'm not done with you yet" His hand moved down my face and he grasped my chin in a firm grip. "What would make you so special though?" He sneered. A malicious smirk stretched across his lips, and his eyes remained as cold as ice.

My heart shattered.

And then he just walked away. He turned and walked away from me. My brain was short circuiting. My eyes were glued to his figure, which was moving steadily toward the school entrance. I couldn't wrap my brain around the sudden onslaught of heart wrenching emotions building inside of me. Or maybe it was just that I was unconsciously shutting down my own mind, preventing it from reacquiring its senses so that it could scream at me "I told you so". And I so didn't want to think about what a goddamned idiot I was on top of the shitload of crap I was currently wallowing in thanks to Sasuke. But damn, I could feel it in my already about to explode heart; I was completely and totally not in shock. As much as his words rendered me speechless, basically turned me into a gaping, mute idiot, it didn't really surprise me that he said them. My stupid heart hurt like a fucking bitch though.

I didn't realize I was staring into space until someone walking by nudged me. Blinking and focusing my eyes, I clenched my jaw shut and collected myself (a little poorly but whatever). I wanted to clench my hands in anger and punch something, anything . Hell, I just wanted to muster up some anger, but I felt inconceivably pathetic. Was sadness on the same level as kryptonite (not that I'm superman or anything but I feel drained, on the brink of just collapsing because I'm so fucking crushed)?

A thought crossed my mind that class would be starting soon. I took a step forward, but then stopped. Damn I feel numb.

"Naruto," a deep voice asked with concern. Like that my little numb bubble burst. I turned around. Serious green eyes were staring intently at me. I almost (almost!) laughed. Oh the irony. The fucking irony of it all. The one person who had been so adamant against me associating with the teme.

"Gaara," I said, my voice sounding shaky and groggy. He stepped closer to me. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice tender and worried. Ha! That sure felt like a loaded question. I mulled over how to respond. Apparently my brain was working extra slow so Gaara spoke again.

"What's wrong?" I repeated the question to myself. What's wrong? What is wrong is that I'm a moron and because I'm a moron, shit happened and now I'm a sad moron. Because this moron was obviously deluding himself and yeah, some asswipe sorta just shoved his face in a shitload of reality.

I flung myself at Gaara (who I must commend because when I slammed into him he barely budged) and wrapped my arms around him. What?! I like hugs okay. Hugs make people feel better. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

Jesus, I'm not supposed to be like some stupid, pitiful, fawning fangirl….

And then it hit me. Sasuke had treated me like something I wasn't and I had let him! But I am not a fangirl. Che, over his dead body. And I was the one I should be mad at because I knew all along that he was a teme, and like an idiot I fell for him…pretty hard apparently since my stupid heart hurts so much. I mean what's up with your heart like physically aching? Kinda weird… Anyway, I saw this coming. But hey I still hate Sasuke because he's a douchey, bastardy, perverted piece of trash (I may be angry but the words ring true).

"Hey Gaara?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?" He replied. My grip on his shirt tightened.

"That offer to kill Sasuke still on the table?" I asked, my words shaky and the sarcasm behind them even shakier. At my words Gaara's grip on me became rigid before tightening around me.

"Of course." He said through gritted teeth. I could basically feel the anger radiating off of him.

Looking over his shoulder I saw Kiba running out of the school toward us. His eyes were trained on us and I could tell from the look on his face he somehow knew what was going on or at least knew something was wrong. Must be the canine sixth sense.

As he reached us, he launched himself at us. Unprepared, I let out a muffled yell, as both Gaara and I tumbled to the ground under his weight. "Dammit, Kiba." Gaara growled. "Thought I'd come cheer up Goldilocks and plan the demise of the Beast." He said as he grinned down at me. I burst out laughing and grinned as happiness bubbled inside of me. "You idiot. Those references aren't even from the same fairytale." Gaara snapped irritably. Kiba looked confused for a moment before waving his hand uncaringly and smiling some more. "Ah who cares?" He laughed.

Gaara huffed and squirmed underneath him. Yet despite having my two best friends squished uncomfortably against me, trying to cheer me up, my thoughts drifted back to Sasuke. He said he only played with things. Jesus, he didn't even say people, what the hell were human lives to him anyway? So I was just his play thing…a toy, a goddamned toy. God he's so fucked up. But damn I must be even more fucked up than that prick because I can't get the fucker out of my head. Even now, after everything, even though I can't stand him, I don't hate him. And god fucking dammit, I still feel that stupid warm feeling in me when I think of him. My god I need some ramen and alcohol a.s.a.p.…and maybe a shrink too.

Gaara nudged me with his elbow. "You okay?" I nodded in response. Yeah I'll be alright. I'm fricken Naruto Uzumaki after all.

I'd make it through today for sure. Just because the guys I fell for sucked didn't mean my choice in friends did. I have the best friends in the world. Whatever I'm already getting over him. Who needs that prick. Yes, when I get home from school I'm going to drown my sorrows in ramen and have a fucking awesome pity party because pity parties are one hundred percent necessary in certain situations-and this was most definitely one of those situations. But for now I have school. And there's no way in hell I'm skipping school because of Sasuke. Then he'll know how much he affected me. No I'm going to show him that I don't care. Even if I do. Even if I really, really do.

**THISISALINEBITCHESTHISISALIN EBITCHESTHISISALINEBITCHESTH ISISALINEBITCHESTHISISALINEB ITCHES**

In history class, Temari and I passed notes the entire time. Both of our handwriting looked like chicken scrawl so at least if we got caught then no one would be able to read it. Taking a quick break from writing my next response to Temari about Sasuke (we were using the term SUP for him though because if we got caught the last thing I needed was for people to think I was talking about him or worse him know I was talking about him…and SUP stands for stuck up bitch. I was going to go with codename Teme again but that would be too obvious).

Up on the board a quote from Thomas Jefferson was written. "The art of life is the art of avoiding pain; and he is the best pilot, who steers clearest of the rocks and shoals with which it is beset." My eyes widened and I looked at Mr. Mark. Oh this is just too creepy. I find myself staring at the quote and applying it to myself. Clearly if I were a pilot, I would be dead and long gone. I flew straight into the biggest, most handsome, most volatile, and most heartless creature. Yes, I smacked, willingly, into a giant rock that said in bright red letters "Caution: Trouble" and like a moron I gravitated toward it like a bug to light. And yes, like a bug I got closer and closer to the metaphorical light and I got zapped, lit up, burned to a little Naruto crisp. So apparently I am not just a moron, but a bad pilot at life. Fuck Sasuke. Fuck his stupid bastardy, heartless being. Fuck that fucktard that thinks I'm a toy. Though I am proud to say that I was not at all blinded by his good looks, nope. No I fell for him, being completely aware of his personality faults (I'd make a list but it'd take the rest of my life), knowing full well who he is and for some stupid reason liking him for who he is. Actually I'm not really sure if that's something to be proud of. I think that just makes me even more of a moron.

Shit when did I even get so philosophical or introspective or whatever you call it?...This is all that bastard's fault. I turned my head to glare at him and attempt to set him on fire with my mind but stopped myself. No, I won't look. Not gonna happen.

When the bell rang signaling the end of eighth period, and also the end of the school day, the anxiety inside me subsided. I had spent all day with a fake smile plastered on my face. Granted when I talked to my friends I forgot about Sasuke momentarily but my mind drifted to him when the conversation ended or lulled. Fuck him. Fuck him so much. How could I even be stupid enough to fall for him?

I got up from my desk and made my way to the door, lost in thought. A genuine smile tugged at my lips when I thought of everyone's reaction when I gave them the play by play first period. All four volunteered to beat the shit out of him which made me feel a ton better. Images of Sasuke being all intimidated of Gaara entered my mind. He unrealistically started blubbering apologies and begging for forgiveness as I evil laughed and Gaara loomed over him, cracking his knuckles. Okay well maybe that's not how it'd go down but a guy can dream. But then I thought of Sasuke actually getting hurt and it made me kind of sad. What is this shit? God, I need to sort out my thoughts and feelings (or better yet obliterate my stupid unreciprocated feelings for him). Stupid Naruto!

"Oof!" I grunted as I collided with a solid object. I opened my eyes and cursed my luck as I looked at a pale neck and navy blue collar. One fucking guess who this. Mentally grumbling, I dragged my gaze up to see intense eyes on my face. Well shit…looks like my guess was right. Dammit! I had been doing so well too. I hadn't looked at him all day! Of course half way through the day once he realized I wasn't looking at him, I felt his gaze boring into me every class I had with him. It's not like my thoughts weren't focused solely on him, I just managed to keep myself somewhat in check and not gaze heartbrokenly at the dick that callously crushed me this morning.

"Get out of my way, teme!" I hissed angrily as I took a step back from him, putting some space between us. He quirked an eyebrow and stared at me unimpressed. "Fucking move!" I spat. I need to get away from him. His eyes flashed with anger and in a swift movement I found myself pressed against the wall.

"Don't talk to me like that." He growled. Is he kidding right now?

"Why the hell not?" I bit out. I gazed into his anger-filled eyes hostilely. Conflicting and confusing emotions swirled within me as he leaned in closer. He got closer and closer, until his lips hovered just over mine. Warm, soft breathes fanned against my quivering lips. My mind was fuzzy and I desperately needed him to move away so I could think straight.

"Sas…Sasuke…_Sasuke_, stop!" I finally snapped, barely getting the words out. I stared into his eyes helplessly. He blinked and seemed to focus. Then he pushed himself off the wall behind me and, without a word, walked quickly to the door. As he passed through the door, the words "…not special" reached my ears and for the second time today Sasuke left me in the dust without a glance back as I stood mind whirling and heart torn.

**THISISALINEBITCHESTHISISALIN EBITCHESTHISISALINEBITCHESTH ISISALINEBITCHESTHISISALINEB ITCHES**

The first mistake people make after breakups is watching sappy chick flicks. No, you watch a scary movie that is so desensitizing you feel numb to the guts and blood being spilt by the end of the flick, then you watch one or two action movies and relish in the violence so that your own violent thoughts are satisfied and finally submerge yourself in hilarious comedy after hilarious comedy. Whilst eating ramen of course. And that is exactly what I did when I got home and basked in my pity party. The lineup was: Texas Chain Saw Massacre (not sure which one), The Bourne Ultimatum, Die Hard, The Hangover, and Death at A Funeral. I think I may be on my eleventh bowl of ramen, give one or two…or five

And I'm so not even thinking of Sasuke at all. Not one bit. Not how he almost kissed me today after English class, or how he's a fucking douche, or how I actually fell for him even though I told myself not to every step of the way. It's not like I replayed today's events or previous moments with Sasuke, like when I punched him, or we made out at the rave and on his bed and in the hall that one time. Psh, he hasn't crossed my mind at all. And what the heck!? He said I was his! Not that I ever was but he wanted me to be. So excuse me for being logical and asking what we were. He never even showed he liked me in front of the school. God, I fucking hate him. So much. Shit! I'm not thinking about him right now. Or anymore. At all. Ever again. EVER.

A knock on my door echoed through my house. Pressing the pause button on the remote and setting my ramen on the coffee table, I jumped up from the couch and made my way to the front door. Opening the door a crack I peeked out. Gaara was staring at me with a dead expression and Kiba grinned, meeting my eyes before lifting his foot and then planting on the middle of the door and pushing it open with enough force to make me stumble back and the door to swing open. I shot Kiba an annoyed look as he and Gaara walked through the doorway. Gaara grabbed the door knob and the door closed.

"Please, why don't you come in?" I greeted them. Kiba grinned widely and replied, "We've come to break up your pity party." Gaara smirked, and my mouth opened to respond snarkily but there was nothing to say so I shut it. Well damn, they do know me well.

"Are you on the funny movie part of the cycle yet? Or the action flicks still?" Gaara asked as we made our way into the family room. Yeah, they know me really well. We all looked at the tv as it came into view.

"Death at a Funeral! I love this movie!" Kiba exclaimed. Gaara rolled his eyes and snatched up the remote and, turning off the tv. "Hey!" Kiba barked indignantly.

"We came here so you and Kiba came eat some food and then get ready for the party." Gaara said, looking pointedly at Kiba who had seemed to forget why he was here in the first place. "Oh yeah.." He said sheepishly. Oh yes, the party…forgot about that. Damn and I'm the designated driver too! Fuck.

"Wait, what about you? You're coming too right?" I asked, picking up on the fact that he left himself out of this. Gaara shook his head. "No, Temari and I are going to visit my uncle tonight." My lower lip jutted out and I stared sadly at Gaara. "You're sleeping over tomorrow." I informed him. I can't explain it but I just needed to be with him and vent and have him comfort me like he always had. "You too," I looked at Kiba, "you owe me for being your wingman tonight." Gaara smiled and nodded, and Kiba gave an enthusiastic "You bet".

"Oh and Shika will be here any minute as well." Kiba added.

"Alright I have to go." Gaara stated. So soon? I looked at him curiously. "Call me if you need anything." He said forcefully. "Of course." He smiled and then headed for the door.

When the door clicked shut Kiba headed for the stairs. "Man, Gaara was livid all day. I think he may actually kill Uchiha. And then when I told him I was coming over here, he insisted on coming over to check on you. I mean we are best friends and stuff, but I don't get your guys bond. Anyway even though he and Temari leave in a couple minutes for their uncle's he had to come and see you. But yeah, you should call him tonight and check in with him so he doesn't stay up and worry over you like some kind of parent." By the time Kiba stopped talking we had reached my room and I was smiling from ear to ear. He spun around and threw the bag in his hand at me. Fumbling, I managed to catch it and I opened it up. I pulled out a pair of khakis and a white and red tshirt. I scrunched my nose and looked at him.

"Really? Khakis?" I asked disbelievingly. Kiba doesn't wear khakis. I didn't even know he owned them. His face turned red and he quickly plucked them from my hands. "Shut up! I want to look nice!" He spluttered, his face turning even redder. I shook my head and walked to my own closet. He better not be expecting me to look presentable.

"Hey khakis are in okay? Jeez aren't gay guys supposed to be all fashion trendy and shit? Excuse me for trying to look presentable." He said, as I leafed through my closet. I scoffed and turned toward him. "Oh excuse me. Should I skin your tattoos off and replace your converse with Sperry's to complete your look?" I mocked him, to which he stuck his tongue out at me. Suddenly a thought hit me.

"Hey, remember when you got those tats?" I asked. The surprise on his face morphed into a grin. "Of course. You're the one that convinced us to all get them? Do you realize what a bad influence you are?" He said, waggling his eyebrows. I burst into laughter. "Whatever. I don't want to hear that from you." I chuckled as I grabbed some clothes.

"I'll be back," I called as I dashed to the bathroom. I ran through the hall, my feet padding against the carpet until I reached the bathroom. I shut the door behind me when I entered and quickly shimmied into my clothes. I love this outfit. The light blue jeans were skinny and hugged my legs, hanging low off my hips so you could somewhat see my boxers underneath. The gray v-neck somehow was loose but form fitting at the same time. And yes, I was totally dressing like this because of Sasuke but that's beside the point. And I may have switched my usual black stud earrings for silver studs. I'm definitely not trying to impress anyone, or Sasuke specifically on the off chance he's at a party I know his two best friends will be at. Definitely not doing this so his jaw drops when he sees me. Totally not. I don't care what the teme thinks. Ha! Just the thought of me caring what he thinks is laughable. I hope he's not thinking about me because it's not like I'm thinking about him….I hope he contracts genital herpes. Bitch.

When I walked back into my room Kiba was looking like a regular old non-rebel in his getup. He turned around and appraised my outfit. He wolf-whistled and my smirk grew. "Sasuke is gonna fucking die when he sees you." He commented. Just then the bedroom door opened and Shikamaru walked in. "Well shit, I didn't know we were going all out tonight." Suddenly, I can't wait for the party.

Thirty minutes later, in Shikamaru's car, I was banging furiously on the glass window with one hand while the other was on my throat. "For the love of ramen, roll the fucking window down. I can't breathe!" I spluttered, as Shikamaru blew more smoke back at me as he drove. I choked and made a gagging noise. Why did I have to get stuck in the back seat?! I glared daggers at the two in the front. Laughing Shikamaru rolled down the windows. I stuck my head out, gasping and inhaling the fresh air. Once my thirst for non-toxic air was sated, I sat back in my seat. "Oi, you are gonna get cancer and kill yourself man," I said conversationally, looking straight at Shikamaru.

"Is there a reason you are only staring at me and not Kiba?" Shika asked not even glancing back at me.

"How did you know I was just looking at you?" I grumbled. "Genius," was all he said. Jeez stupid Shikamaru using an irrefutable and totally stuck up response.

"Whatever. You are the chain smoker, not Kiba or me….hey is it me or have our social lives somewhat picked up in the past couple weeks?" Yeah so I kinda jumped topics but that is only because the house came into view! It's not like I have an attention disorder or anything.

"Bitch please, you don't know what you're talking about. You never had a social life." Kiba responded, turning his head back to me and displaying a wide grin. Che, asshole.

Playing devil's advocate Shika piped in. "And you did?" His question made both him and me smirk as Kiba turned red and spluttered for a response.

"Hey I want to get a piercing." I said out loud as the thought crossed my mind. Kiba turned around and gave me an incredulous look that asked me if I just pulled that out of my fucking ass. Honestly I'm not quite sure where it came from to tell the truth but hey sounds fun. Why not?

"Okay…that's not random at all…" Shikamaru said slowly. "Like on your ear or face or what?" Well…I hadn't really thought that far.

"You could work a belly button piercing, not like a ring but the stud type you know?" Kiba said thoughtfully.

"Yes! That sounds awesome!" I squealed…in a manly fashion of course. "Let's do it now." I added as an afterthought.

"Dude we are already here," Kiba stated the obvious.

"Got any needles on you?" I asked jokingly. So when Shikamaru gave a quick yeah, both Kiba and I gave each other a what the fuck look. He ignored us and pulled in the nearest parking space.

"What, are you kidding?" Kiba asked, thinking along the same lines as me. Why the heck does Shikamaru have a stash of needles? That's totally normal…not.

I watched warily as Shikamaru reached across the car to the glove box. With deft fingers he opened it up and after a little rummaging his hand emerged with a shiny, pointy needle. Well that's just weird.

"Dude, why the fuck do you have that?" Kiba asked, looking as weirded out as I felt. Shikamaru just shrugged nonchalantly, evading the question. Then the needle was plucked from his grasp. We both looked at Kiba, surprised as he held the needle, a devilish smile on his face. He turned to me, looking like a total creeper with the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alrighty lift up your shirt and let's shove this baby through!" He chuckled manically. Dear God why do I hang out with such weirdos…

"That could work," Shikamaru mused. "I do have alcohol in here so we can disinfect it." So Kiba is going to pierce my belly button in the back of Shikamaru's car…

"Cool! Let's do this!" I shouted, totally pumped up. I fisted my hand and punched it up in the air, effectively hitting the car ceiling and cussing as my knuckles throbbed painfully.

"Oh shot. We don't have a stud to put in it…" Kiba said, quickly deflating my mood.

"Then let's go get one," I responded. I want to pierce my belly button right now. "But-" Kiba began before being cut off by Shikamaru who held up and hand and informed Kiba that Hinata would still be at the party in twenty minutes. Kiba grumbled something that sounded like and "okay, whatever". As Shikamaru pulled back onto the road I looked at my two friends in the front seat and my heart swelled with pride and happiness.

"I-I love you guys," I said, definitely not crying or blubbering in the least! Kiba turned his head to look at me. "Love you too man," he said, playfully ruffling my hair. Shikamaru just shook his head. "If you guys are done with the romantic brother love or girly sentimental shit your up to, would you decide on a place to go for the belly button stud?"

"I love you too Shikamaru!" Kiba cooed. He moved to hug him but was quickly swatted away by a grumbling Shikamaru. Returning one hand to the wheel, he used the other to remove the cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Try that again and this thing gets put out on the hand that comes close to me," he threatened. I giggled as Kiba grimaced and inched away from Shika slightly.

"So what brought this on?" Shikamaru asked a few minutes later. "I don't know the thought just struck me I guess," I replied honestly. Though if I were being completely forthcoming, I had thought of doing something rebellious due to the fact that I needed it. I needed to think of something to get my mind off of Sasuke. Yeah, but that's slightly pathetic so I think I'll keep that tidbit of information for just Naruto…shit but it's not like I'm thinking about Sasuke or anything. Or thinking about him thinking about me or anything of the sort. Of course not.

When we reached the store, the three of us ran in quickly and purchased a dark metallic belly button stud. You know the one with a little ball on each end, no dangly shit or anything. I may be gay but I'm not a pussy-ass princess. Guys like that are totally…ick. I like the strong, masculine totally hot type…

I groaned and hit my head against the glass of the car window. "Stupid, stupid" I muttered to myself as I kept hitting my head. "You okay?" Kiba asked, glancing back at me. Fuck…why, why did I think of Sasuke?! There are other guys out there for crying out loud. Hotter guys! Yeah, psh, it's not like Sasuke is the hottest shit out there. There are others like…like…

Fuck Sasuke. Fuck him so much. I hope he falls into a ditch, gets an STD, and gets blue balls. Okay well maybe not in that order but…yeah. Haha Sasuke with blue balls! Or him falling in a ditch and landing on his ass!

"Dude stop laughing all creepy like." Kiba barked from the front seat. Pulled out of my thoughts, I turned red. Ugh I have got to work on my mental laugh.

A few streets away from the party, Shikamaru pulled over. "Alright let's do this here," He said, turning the car off. Kiba unbuckled himself and grabbed the needle from a cupholder and the bottle of vodka from under the passenger seat (there is no fucking way they are piercing me with a needle disinfected by beer a.k.a horse piss…it's okay to drink the stuff but no way am I putting that in an open wound). Very ungracefully he climbed over the council and plopped into the back seat with me. Untangling himself and sitting up right, he grinned wickedly. Shit maybe Kiba shouldn't be the one to pierce it. Warily I rolled my shirt up and held it there, exposing my tan stomach. Thank goodness I have an innie. Damn it would look weird if I had an outey…wait is even possible then?

"Stop spacing out baka. Now sit up straight so this doesn't go all weird." He ordered, as he unscrewed the vodka and dipped in the needle in. Now that I'm watching Kiba do this, it is kind of sketch. My eyes trailed to Shikamaru who was smoking his billionth cigarette of the day. Okay well maybe not that sketchy for us but not exactly normal. I when we pierced each other's ears we had ice and shit…aw this will probably hurt.

Withdrawing the now sterilized needle, Kiba's face scrunched up in concentration and he moved forward. My stomach fluttered a little as Kiba positioned it at the right angle. "Okay on three. Ready? 1…2-" Right after he said two he stabbed it through. The sting wasn't so bad but it did draw a hiss from me. "Bastard," I muttered at Kiba who chuckled, his eyes still glued to my stomach as he held the needle there. "You know that is most likely going to get infected," Shika drawled.

"No it won't. I'll take great care of it!" I pouted. I stuck my tongue out at the back of the driver's headrest before returning my eyes to my stomach. Kiba slowly drew out the needle and then quickly pushed the earring in. "Ha!" I squeaked. Yeah that kind of hurt.

"Well that is a stellar piercing job if I do say so myself," Kiba bragged as he straightened up and looked at my somewhat red and now pierced belly button. I smiled and admired it. Damn I like it! I grabbed the vodka bottle from next to Kiba and unscrewed the cap. I stuck my fingers on the opening at the top and turned it upside down quickly. Setting it back down, I rubbed my now alcohol covered fingers around the piercing. I don't want some infection turning my stomach all nasty.

After a few minutes Kiba had jumped back into the front seat and we were pulling up in front of the Hyuga house. Wow…er, that's a nice house. We all hopped out and I looked at Kiba. "…so does this make you a gold digger?" I asked, a smile slowly spreading across my lips. Shikamaru chuckled and Kiba turned to me with a glare. His hand moved to hit me in the gut and I (with my stellar ninja reflexes) jumped back in time to dodge.

"Not cool! You just pierced right there!" I squawked, glaring back at him. He remained silent but I could see the smile tugging at his lips.

"…that was some nice flailing Naruto." Shikamaru commented, causing Kiba to grin toothily. What?! I didn't flail…well maybe a little. It was an amazing dodge. They are just jealous of my stealth.

I grumbled and crossed my arms with a huff. "Whatever. Let's get in the house so lover boy can go drool over Hinata." I grabbed both of their arms and dragged them toward the door. You could hear the bass and the people from the doorstep. I glanced at Kiba who all of a sudden looked nervous and anxious as I raised my hand above the door. I didn't look like that when I was about to see Sasuke did I? I hope not-Shit! Not that I care. Ugh! I shook my head to clear those disturbing and unwelcome thoughts away. My hand descended on the wood and I rapped on the door a few times.

About thirty seconds later the door swung open and I cringed at the person who stood in it. His eyes narrowed when he saw us and his face morphed into a sneer. His hostile eyes swept over us. He was dressed in dark jeans and a button down long sleeved shirt that screamed ridiculously expensive.

"Naruto," He said, the distaste in his voice evident. Yeah since when are we on a first name basis, evil crony of the teme? "…and your fellow losers," he said, eyeing Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Shut up, Hyuga," Shikamaru drawled easily, not affected by his jab. Neji's eyes narrowed at Shikamaru. "What are you doing here?" He sneered. I was about to retort when a girl stepped up next to him. Her blueish hair cascaded down her shoulders and her eyes (creepily identical to Neji's) swept over us, lingering on Kiba. And then her face turned the color of a fire hydrant. I stifled the chuckle that rose in my throat.

"H-hi K-Kiba. I'm so g-glad you came." She smiled at him before looking down at the ground coyly. Then her gaze snapped back up. "Oh I'm sorry. I-It's nice to see you two as well." She added in a flustered but kind manner. I enthusiastically greeted her, glancing at Neji at the same time and seeing him looking very unhappy.

"Oh um please c-come in!" She squeaked after a few moments of her at Kiba staring at each other and blushing like a pair of tomatoes. She turned and moved out of the door way to make room. Kia practically lunged into the house after her and I followed, winking at Neji as I passed. I am satisfied to say he blushed…but still sneered at me. Is he…gay?

Shikamaru moved to follow me but Neji glared at him. "No smoking in the house," He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Shikamaru sighed, plucking the cigarette from between his lips and dropping it on the ground between himself and Neji. The heel of his converse soon covered it as he ground out the bud. When he stepped forward, shouldering past Neji, who growled, a black mark was left on the front porch.

People were all over, clustered together, nearly all of them with a plastic red cup in hand or the actual can or bottle. In a moment of déjà vu, I thought of the night things started between Sasuke and I at that other party. Just as quickly as the thought hit me, I shoved it out of my head.

A few steps into the house a girl came up to Hinata and whirled her away somewhere. Kiba's eyes trailed after her like a sad puppy who had lost its owner. I clapped him on the shoulder and reassured him that she'd be back. We made our way through the house, finally settling in a spot in the massive and oddly fancy family room.

Leaning against the wall Kiba crossed his arms and huffed. "Honestly, do you think she'll say yes if I ask her to hang out tomorrow night?"

"Well, _honestly_,..." I brought a finger to my chin in pretend contemplation, "hmm…how drunk is she going to be when you ask her?" I asked, my words shaking with barely contained laughter.

Kiba's eyes flashed. "Hey!" He snapped, glaring at me. I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Kidding, Kidding!" I reassured him.

"Honestly man, she totally likes you. Don't worry about it." I smiled at him and Shikamaru agreed with me. Kiba blushed and chuckled lightly. Then Shikamaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

I looked at him incredulously. "Dude seriously? Neji is going to kill you." Shikamaru merely put the pack away and dug in his other pocket for a lighter. When he found it, he pulled his hand out and tossed it to me. "Light me," he said as I caught it. Skillfully I rolled my finger over the top and when a flame popped up I held it to the end of the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

In the next hour and a half, Hinata came over and had a couple brief, awkward conversations with Kiba that contained a lot of blushing and stuttering (on both parties' parts), Shikamaru chain smoking and turning down two girls who asked him to dance (and getting yelled at by Neji who caught him smoking), and an awkward encounter with Ino and some chicks for me.

I had been walking to get some beer that I couldn't drink as designated driver( definitely not taking another aimless walk to see if Sasuke was her) when I had bumped into someone because I wasn't paying attention (not because I was scanning the crowd for his almighty ice-king or anything).

"Oh my gossshhh," I heard a female slur. I had been on the brink of apologizing when I noticed it was Psycho Bitch Two. She swayed a little and I took a step away from her. A decent amount of girls were following her and they erupted into giggle.

"Oh my gosh, he's so hot!" Some girl whispered. Three more of her companions readily agreed. They then began discussing me as if I wasn't only a few feet from them and able to hear their every word. Well dang that was an ego boost.

"Holy hell! Naruto? Jeez wheeen did youf get so-?" She didn't finish but scrutinized me (more like squint like crazy because she's so drunk). "EHHHH, well I guess youf always been kinder hot" she slurred again. At the point, a huge amount of happiness erupted in me and I wished I had gotten that on tape. Then without saying another word, she marched (unsteadily) forward, nearly knocking me over. "Oi forhead! I gotta talk to ya!" She began calling into the crowd as she disappeared.

I then had continued on my way. I didn't find what I was looking for so I returned to where Shikamaru and Kiba were talking. So here I am, standing in the family room, talking with Kiba and Shikamaru. A few times the conversation teetered very close to talking about Sasuke but I kept steering it away. If we talk about him I might just start screaming in frustration and that would be slightly embarrassing.

I notice Kiba staring off at something with a forlorn expression. One guess who. Unfortunately Shikamaru had left to get a beer so I couldn't share a look with him.

"Dude, just go ask her already?" I said to Kiba. Man, when was he going to grow some balls? I followed Kiba's anxious gaze to Hinata Hyuga sitting on a couch by herself on the other side of the room.

"I can't what if she doesn't like like me…?" He mumbled self-consciously causing me to slam my palm against my forehead. I swear it is so obvious they both liked each other. He is so dense sometimes. I sent him a 'are you serious?' look and he glared back. "I'll go over later." I waved my hand and responded with, "Sure you will". Just then Shikamaru returned lit cigarette in hand.

"Did I miss much?" He asked as he leaned stood next to me and inhaled on the cancer stick.

"Not much. Aside from Kiba still refusing to make the first move on Hinata." I responded earning another glare from Kiba.

"Geez, give it a rest. Anyway aren't you not supposed to be smoking in here? I thought that was the whole reason you went outside." Kiba asked Shika. Oh yeah, he's right.

"I decided I didn't care by the time I reached the front door so I came back here. Besides there would be no one to talk to outside." Shikamaru responded with a lazy smile. He pretended social stuff was a huge pain sometimes but it was all a farce, he actually enjoyed talking with Kiba and I.

"Oh…fuck." Kiba's eyes were focused on something behind me as he said this. I turned around to see what Kiba was talking about when he gripped my shoulders with both hands.

"Trust me. Stay facing me and maybe he won't recognize you." Kiba instructed. Before I could help it, "Is it Sasuke?" I questioned. I winced at how anxious I sounded. God, I want it to be him so badly! Fuck what is wrong with me for thinking that. But then again I really don't want it to be him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Kiba shook his head, and, breaking my mantra of fucks, said "no worse". Worse? Who could be worse than Sasuke in Kiba's eyes when it came to me? I looked at Shikamaru who was also watching behind me with a frown on his face. He brought the cigarette to his lips before exhaling a cloud of smoke and muttering, "What a pain." What's a pain?

Shikamaru looked at me. "Sai," was all he said. Oh. I could feel my entire face fall, the anxiety and excitement washing away, replaced by anger and disappointment. I knew only one Sai. And it was the asshole who stole my first kiss. "Stop looking at him. I don't want to see him so don't draw any attention." I hissed at the two. Both returned their gazes to me. "Yeah the only guy smoking in the entire room is not noticeable at all." Kiba said eyeing Shika. Shikamaru looked back muttering, "Says the guy with two tattoos on his face". Kiba was now glaring at Shikamaru who stared back looking mildly irritated. "Enough." I snapped at the two.

"Dammit," Kiba hissed, looking at me with wide eyes. "What?!" I snapped, keeping my voice low. Kiba remained quiet, his locked on something behind me.

"Dickless?" Oh…shit. I looked wild-eyed at Kiba and Shikamaru who held the same 'oh shit' looks on their faces.

**I'm not a hundred percent satisfied with this chapter. It lacked in the humor department but it was kinda a downer day for Naruto. AHH and thank you guys SO much for all your reviews! You are the best! And Alexandras-chan thank you especially for all the reviews!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know you guys don't really care but junior year is kicking my ass. Literally it was ACT and two essays last week, SAT and five tests this week, and this glorious week is AP testing. Shoot me now! Anywho on with the story. Just want to give some thankyas ;)**

**Waking Up to Reality, SexyBVirgo, Apollymi28, Alexandra'sChan, Fangirl, Tall Chai Latte, Shiroxcat, myhLum, T-Tforhappy, ainman8755, and unkown—seriously thanks so much for reviewing! It really gets my butt in gear and makes me write, not to mention I grin like a fool every time I get one**

**Also Shiroxcat: I know what you mean about the friends being their own separate character. I tried hard to make it seem like that so thanks for noticing. Now regarding your actual question, haha honestly I forgot about all those Sasusaku fics. Long story short I loved the show Naruto from the beginning, but I was an oblivious girl who didn't appreciate yaoi. So, I did what I do in all books/shows/movies and find pairs and since I didn't do yaoi that pretty much left Sakura for Sasuke because I loved Sasuke and needed to pair him with someone. I wasn't a huge fan of Sakura but I wanted to read fanfics with Sasuke and the biggest fanbase (malexfemale wise is Sasusaku). As the show progressed I realized how perfect Sasuke and Naruto were together so even though I didn't like yaoi I decided to test the waters and read some fics. Needless to say after reading some fics, I fell in love with this pairing. I liked it so much that now most of my fav pairings are yaoi. And now I find I can't stand Sasusaku for the most part. Sakura is kind of a bitch and as far as I see it she should leave Sasuke alone so he and Naruto can get together. Okay wow, that wasn't short at all. Sorry I kind of ranted. Lol well I hope this answers your question.**

**Chapter 13: When Shit Hits the Fan**

My stomach dropped like a sack of potatoes and my body went rigid as the voice of the devil spoke. A shudder ran through my frame and my nails bit painfully into my palms as I clenched my fists tight. It took everything not to whirl around and start cussing him out…that fucktard would just _enjoy_ it. He was a messed up asshole.

"It is _you_, dickless!" His voice was sickly polite. My teeth mashed together at the goddamned nickname. And here I thought dobe was insulting…Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

Kiba was shooting daggers with his eyes at him, and I could feel Shika's displeased gaze on my face. With a grimace, I slowly turned. I was momentarily stunned when I saw him. It has been about a year I think since I last laid eyes on him. He looked almost the same as I remembered. Short dark hair, equally dark eyes, flawlessly pale skin (though not as godlike as Sasuke's), and decked out in black skinny jeans and a long sleeved, tight shirt with the sleeves pushed up.

Now if I could pause this moment I would do one of two things: I would start laughing my ass off at how un-fucking-believable my luck is because it seriously seems to have no bounds in how bad it is, or I would start screaming profanities at whatever almighty being that seemed to fucking like seeing me in pain. But since I can't freeze time and I spent a good few seconds thinking about what I would do if I could, I stared blankly (because I'm still slightly in shock that this grade-A jackass is here) albeit very angrily as he approached me. A growled warning came from Kiba as Sai came closer and closer. When he was only two steps away, my stomach curled in disgust at the close proximity between me and him and I unconsciously stepped back. This action made him pause and he stood and stared at me.

"Damn babe, you look hot~" He cooed, his eyes trailing over my figure hungrily. Ugh gross. Excuse me while I swallow the bile that rose in my throat. God, I don't know if it's his vulgar words or his fake smile that makes me want to heave all over him. A sharp retort was on the tip of my tongue, but instead I snapped, "What the fuck do you want?". My voice wavered unintentionally as my anger overwhelmed me. I glared into his dark eyes that were void of emotion yet seemed to harbor malicious intent. Mark my words, one day it'll come up on facebook or something. You know how people guess about closet gays and then say oh yeah in five to ten years just wait and you'll see. Well in five to ten years it will come out that Sai is the fucking devil.

"I saw you from across the room and had to come say hello. I missed you so much, you know." I held back a bark of humorless laughter. He probably missed me like a hole in the head. I glared at Sai. "Did you dress up for someone special? You look delicious tonight." He said in a voice that I think he thought was sexy. Ew. Gross. I just barfed a little in my mouth.

"First of all, you fake son of a bitch, please return to whatever shit hole you crawled out of to come here. And secondly I didn't dress up special for anyone, least of all you!" Okay well maybe I kind of dressed up for Sasuke so he would look at me and fall head over heels and feel terrible he said those things and come beg for my forgiveness (okay well maybe not all that…but a guy can dream right?). But Sai does not need to know about Sasuke. Why does saying the teme's name send shivers of warmess and pain through me? No, I'm not thinking of Sasuke tonight!

"Touchy, touchy," Sai purred. His pale hand reached toward me. Sasuke's paleness is a bazillion times more attractive. I swatted his hand away harshly. He hand retracted to his side and he sent me an angered look. I returned it with serious stare. No touchy, you smiley bastard.

A few moments of tense silence filled the air. Sai looked like he wanted stab me and simultaneously suck face with me-needless to say the look will probably result in some rape nightmares. Though it wouldn't exactly be a nightmare if Sasuke came and rescued me in the nick of time and then held me close and started kissing and sucking on my neck and sliding his hands under my shirt-and fuck! I am not having these thoughts right now!

"Fine, Naru-kun. Play hard to get. You know I like a chase." Sai's voice had a steely edge. "Do you not understand he doesn't like you, you crackhead?" Kiba snapped from beside me. Hehe, good old Kiba. Oh yeah, Sai is a major druggie, always has been. Fun little fact. "Shut up, tattoo freak," One of the tall guys beside Sai sneered.

"Hey!" I snarled at the tall guy glaring at Kiba. I stepped forward ready to sock the guy in the jaw. You. Do. Not. Insult. My. Friends. Then suddenly Sai was in between us, facing me with one hand against my chest. "Now, now dickless. Deep breaths. I don't want anyone else laying a hand on you except for me, even if it is a fist to your face in a fight." He said in a sickly sweet tone that sent shivers down my back (and no, not the good shivers; the shivers that mean you are scared by the psychopath in front of you). Not liking the fact that he was touching me, I quickly took a step back, leveling him with a glare.

"Naruto, I think we should be leaving now." I turned to Shikamaru, who was wearing a very serious expression. Our eyes met and I could practically hear him yelling at me to scoot out of here because things were becoming troublesome. "Yeah, you're right," I agreed. Kiba wasted no time in started to walk away. Shika and I began to follow him.

"Well, I'll see you very soon. It was _great_ to see you again. Goodbye, dickless." Sai called after me.

Shikamaru, Kiba and I booked it to the car. As designated driver I quickly hopped into the driver's seat and sped off.

"Damn, blondie, I can't believe you dated that guy!" Kiba spat from his seat in the back. Shikamaru, who had magically produced a cigarette from nowhere, hummed in consent as he took a long drag from it. I groaned audibly. Please don't remind me Kiba. "I mean jeez, between that freak and the prince of ice and all bastardness…" He trailed off. Really, Kiba, thanks for reminding me. It's not like I didn't already know. "You really know how to pick 'em." Kiba decided to finish his sentence. I groaned and banged my head against the steering wheel.

"Gee, thanks, for stating the obvious, dog-breath!" I hissed. I'd hit the asshole if I wasn't driving right now. Could he not see I was emotionally compromised? Sasuke literally stepped on my feelings (twisted feelings I will admit, but nonetheless feelings) today. Wait no, 'stepped' isn't the right world, more like bulldozed over them with a steamroller.

…that stupid teme has turned me into a pussy, a sad, emotional pussy.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me. You're the one-"

"Both of you shut up. Let's just go to Naruto's house." Shikamaru said with finality, making the both of us clam up. Kiba was sticking his tongue out at him and giving him the bird. Honestly some people are so immature.

All of a sudden a yellow car zoomed on past my own. "Ah haha!" I exclaimed loudly. Then with all my might I punched Shikamaru in the arm. "AH!" He yelled.

"What the fuck, Nar-" he started.

"Yellow slug bug, no slug backs!" I yelled giddily. Shikamaru cussed at me and glared. He's just mad he didn't see the slug bug first. Gosh, what a sore loser.

When we reached my house, we crept in quickly. Iruka is about as patient as they come but no one, not even he, likes being woken up in the middle of the night. Instead of going to my room we sprawled out over the family room furniture. Shikamaru sat in the recliner and Kiba and shared the couch. He sat at one end and I sat at the other. Just out piss him off (since we both had our feet in on the middle of the couch) I started playing some footsie with him). But apparently something crawled up his butt because he proceeded to kick me (very hard!) It's not like a yelped like a girl or anything when his foot rammed into my leg…that'd be really unmanly.

Kiba found something on the TV and soon both he and Shikamaru were engrossed in it. I hadn't watched a single minute of it so far. My mind (my stupid, stupid mind) was fixated on Sasuke's words to me earlier. God he fucking sucked so much. I am not his toy. I am a person, a human being, and a sexy, awesome man that deserves so much better. Believe it! I was really starting to get on a roll. Yeah, I am a nice person, and I try to be nice to everyone I meet. Hell, I held Gaara back from punching in the teme's face quite a few times. Okay maybe half the reason was because Sasuke was scary and I was worried for Gaara, but, hey, that other 50…okay 30% was worried for Sasuke. And I am funny! Sasuke wouldn't know a joke if it hit him in the face. No seriously, he probably wouldn't, or he'd be an ass and not laugh just to make you feel bad. And, by George, I think I am a rather attractive person if I do say so myself…well at least I don't think I'm homely…shit, what if I am!? No, dammit I refuse to go down that path. Right now I need cheering up. Yeah…so I AM the sexiest motherfucker, believe it! And I deserved someone just as amazing, maybe kind of quiet, but strong, and kind of moody, and, oh, very smart with dark hair and touches that set my skin on fire, and-

No. Just no. Okay time to stop thinking and shut my brain off. Enough of that building myself up and making myself feel good crap. It's a load of nonsense. It's been a long day. A very long day. It's not like I was thinking of how perfect and amazing Sasuke is a second ago. Ha! Never. Ever.

…it's the stress, I swear.

Between that horrible incident this morning (yes I am now referring to it with vague terminology due to the negative spiral of thoughts it usually creates) and seeing Sai, today may be in the running for making it into my five worst days ever. Why the hell was Sai even here? He moved a while ago, and I had kinda, sorta been hoping never to see him again. We had a terrible relationship…not that I'm an expert in this field but I'm fairly certain anyone would categorize it as such.

_Flashback_

_Thin, pale fingers tangled themselves in my blonde locks, a warm body pressed flush against my own. Hips grinded into my own, forcing my back to touch the wall of his room, and I whimpered into Sai's mouth which was devouring mine roughly. My arms, thin and tan, clutched Sai's tight black shirt, fisting the material and I leaned into him, lost in the moment. Sai's mouth pulled away from mine, proceeding to trail wet kisses across my cheek, then my jaw, working its way to my neck, where it sucked and placed more sloppy kisses. I panted heavily, trying to regain my breath, and fighting a losing battle, to sort out my thoughts. _

"_Fucking shit, Naru-kun," Sai growled and moaned. His hands lifted my shirt over my head, before I knew what had happened. "God, you are like a perfect little angel. The perfect muse." He continued hungrily as he grinded against me and continued his ministrations on my neck. He was always making weird comments like that or referring to me in some art-related way since he was an artist. I had been in his room numerous times, and he had beautiful sketches, paintings, and drawings all over it. A lot of the sketches were of me._

_Sai's long fingers began to feel up my backside through my jeans, kneading and grabbing. I moaned, pleasure and discomfort bubbling inside me. Then his fingers dipped into the back of my jeans and I felt fingers ghost over the top of the crevice between my cheeks. I shifted, feeling even more uncomfortable. "Sai," I muttered lowly, my voice raspy but anxious. Sai's fingers withdrew immediately and I exhaled, once more leaning into him. Then in a quick movement, deft fingers popped the button on the front of my jeans and the zipper was pulled down. My eyes popped wide open, alert and worried. With a shove, I pushed Sai off. "What?" He asked, his voice unfriendly and monotone, but I knew him well and could tell he was frustrated. "No." I said in a hard voice. "Why are you being such a goddamn prude?" He demanded. His eyes were on me and they were cold, sending shivers down my back. "Stop pushing me, Sai." I snapped. I crossed my arms and looked away from him. If only this was the first time. Or if only I knew it would be the last. Sai was silent, but I heard him move. Curious as to what he was doing, my head turned back to him. He was at his desk, his back towards me. He was shuffling papers around and then he stilled. Seconds later a puff of smoke could be seen by him and an unpleasant smell flooded the room._

"_Sai!" I growled. Jesus, he was just smoking his goddamned pot a little bit ago._

"_So what is it? You a fucking 'maphodite?" Sai drawled, turning back toward me. I narrowed my eyes as he completely ignored my disgust for his smoking that stuff. _

"_Excuse me?" I gritted out._

"_Well, I've been with quite a few people before," He said, reminding me yet again of how experienced he was compared to me, "and, none of them have such an issue just showing some skin." His eyes were challenging. _

"_Yeah, well I'm not a slut like _all_ the others then, I guess." My patience was wearing thin. I was feeling embarrassed that I couldn't go that far with him, but I just wasn't ready. I can't let him know uncomfortable or bad he's making me feel about doing this. It's not like this was the first time this happened._

"_Are you a hermaphrodite, then? Missing a few vital parts that make you a man?" He sneered in his own emotionless way. I clenched my fists, the hurt inside me building up. How could he say that? He knows that's not true, so why is he being so mean?_

"_No," I said. I barely kept my voice from wavering, why couldn't he stop pressuring me and insulting me. Just one day._

"_Oh I'm sorry. I hurt your feelings. Don't worry, it'll be our little secret, dickless." My eyes snapped to his as the insulting words and name left his mouth. He wore a fake smile and his eyes were closed in a slitted, snakelike way. _

"_Stop!" I yelled, feelings churning inside me, threatening to overflow in the form of tears. He set down the contents in his hand and walked over to me, a mask of concern on his face. He looked almost genuinely worried. My heart flitted in hope. When he was close enough, bony fingers cupped my cheek. _

"_Sure thing," He said with as a smile spread across his face, "dickless". I pushed off of the wall and flew down the stairs and out of his house._

_Flashback end_

I quickly rid my mind of all thoughts of Sai. But unlike the pure disgust I felt for Sai, I couldn't get rid of my stupid feelings for Sasuke! Gah! I grabbed my hair. I shifted and then felt a pain shoot up my stomach. I looked quizzically and my shirt-covered stomach. I reached down and lifted it up, my brows furrowing at the stud now in my belly button.

"Congratulatons, you discovered your stomach." Shikamaru said dryly. I shot him a glare. Smart-ass bastard. I climbed off the couch, only to step forward and slam my shin into the coffee table.

"Ah! Fuck!" I cussed, my eyes tearing up. Kiba and Shikamaru laughed. Che, assholes. There's no sympathy I tell ya. With a death glare shot at the two people I called friends, I hobbled to the kitchen. I scarfed down a few (and by a few I mean a dozen) cupcakes sitting on the counter (they were just asking to be eaten in my defense) and then cleaned my new piercing. I wonder what Sasuke would think of my piercing…not that he will ever be seeing my stomach! Ever! He is banned from viewing my stomach from now on. Banned I tell you. He will see zip, nada, none. No stomach-seeing for him.

LISFORLINEIISFORINBETWEENNISFORNARUTOEISFOREXTRAOR DINARYSISFORSCRIPT

By eleven the next morning, Shikamaru and Kiba had gone to their homes, Iruka had woken up and gone to the store, and I had done, well nothing but hey it was still pretty early. I thought about doing my homework but quickly laughed at that idea and trashed it. I lugged myself off the couch and shuffled to the wall, where my phone was hooked up to the charger and rejuvenating itself or whatever you call it. There was one new message and it was from Gaara. I quickly brought the message up and read it to myself. _Call me. Why the fuck was Sai there? And why did I hear this from Shikamaru and not you. _I couldn't help the nervous giggle that bubbled out of my mouth. The murderous aura from Gaara could definitely be felt through his text. I responded and I shuffled to the kitchen. It was just one of those mornings where you shuffle to every destination inside your house.

I grabbed the bag of bread and frowned at the very empty looking plastic bag. Untying the little tie thingy, I threw it over my shoulder (someone would find it eventually…or it'd disappear-you never know) and reached my hand in. My fingers brushed against some bread and a foolish smile crossed my face. I grabbed the bread and pulled it out. It didn't feel like much, just two pieces. But when my eyes landed on the bread I frowned and dropped them on the counter.

Curses. The only pieces left are the two stupid end pieces. Why do those abominations even exist? Come on bread companies you all know no one likes the end pieces.

After a few moments of eyeing the pitiful excuses of sliced bread (I don't know but I think I was kind of hoping they would spontaneously combust. No such luck there), I sighed and twisted the bag back up and placed it back where I found it. I gave the bread slices an intimidating glare. It is just too much work to actually throw them away. I'll leave it for Iruka. Let's pretend Iruka actually like those pieces.

For the next two hours I was so unbelievably active it was scary. I went for a hardcore run around my neighborhood (not because I was thinking of Sasuke and feeling emotionally and sexually frustrated or anything). Then I came home and cleaned my room (definitely not because I was having weird daydreams where Sasuke misses me so much he is spying at me through my bedroom window and had thoughts about how gross my room was). I jumped in the shower after that and sang songs that talked about how the singer was too good for their ex and how empowered and better off they were now (DEFINITELY not because of Sasuke!). After my shower I threw on some orange boxers and loose, gray sweatpants. I grabbed an apple on the way out of the house. The red kind of course, because the green kind suck balls. As I closed my front door behind me, I paused. It felt like I was missing something. I felt around in my pockets and located my phone. What else could I have forgotten? Stumped, I shut the door all the way. As I moseyed on over to Gaara and Temari's house, I enjoyed my apple and basked in the sunlight.

I hopped up the step onto Gaara's front porch. My finger quickly descended on the doorbell and furiously pushed it in quick repetition. Only seconds later the door was thrown open.

"Temari!" I shouted happily. I launched myself toward. I mean what better way to say hello to someone than to hug them right?

The next thing I knew I was running through air as Temari sidestepped at the last minute. I turned toward her and pouted. She just laughed and walked past me, toward the kitchen, ruffling my hair along the way. I didn't want my haired ruffled, I wanted a hug dammit!

I followed Temari into the kitchen, pondering the mysteries of life-well, as far as the realm of hugging. Hugging is great. I don't know why people stopped with that tradition. Not sure which people had a tradition of hugging people as a greeting but I'm sure someone did once upon a time. That would be such a nice greeting. I could hug all my friends whenever we saw each other and they wouldn't think anything was weird with it. And I could hug temes and be like "oh I just did that because it's tradition" and then said teme's head wouldn't grow any larger than it already is (in the egotistical sense). Oh but then I'd have to hug other people now that I think about it. I guess I'd have to hug crazy people like Psycho Bitches 1 and 2, and then weird people like carrot top who Sasuke sent to bully me. Ew and I'd have to hug perverts like Sai. Okay gross. No. Maybe hugs should not be greetings. Jeez what idiots hugged each other when they greeted people? What weirdos.

Temari leaned against the counter and yelled up to Gaara. I bounded in behind her and sat on the counter next to her. She looked at me quizzically for a moment before just shaking her head. Her hair sure is shiny today. I wonder what she did to it. I reached forward and stroked her hair. It was soft too! Well softer than normal. Normally her hair is kind of course. Not that I'm one to talk. My hair sticks in every direction and no matter what I do it won't do anything other than that.

"What are you doing?" Asked an amused, albeit weirded, out Temari.

"You're hair is very soft and shiny today," I complimented her. Her cheeks promptly turned rosy and she tried, and failed miserably, to suppress and smile.

"Have I mentioned you're my favorite person in the world?" She asked.

"You could stand to mention it more," I grinned at her.

"Naruto," a monotone, and totally familiar voice said. I turned my head to see Gaara walking toward me. "Gaara!" I squealed (in a very manly and mature fashion). I basically vaulted of the counter toward Gaara. My arms outstretched to hug him, when his words ran loudly in the room. "Hug me and you die," He said in a creepy, toneless voice. My arms dropped to my side like wet ramen noodles. Pfft, jeez somebody hasn't had their coffee yet. Whatever, it'll be a sneak attack. Yup later in the day, he won't know when or where, I'll just launch a sneak hug attack.

…the genius things I come up with sometimes. Honestly, I scare myself sometimes with the amount of awesomeness I possess. One day I'm going to be a stealth ninja who does hug sneak attacks. In an orange body suit.

Gaara just eyed me and sat down in a kitchen chair. I scurried to the chair next to him and sat down. "So instead of calling I decided to just come over," I explained. Gaara's expression visibly darkened at the reminder of the text and what Shika had told him. "Explain," was all he said. I sighed and squirmed in my seat. I already had to worry about Gaara hurting himself in a fight with Sasuke and now I had to worry about him getting in trouble for beating Sai up. Now I wouldn't mind if Sai got the shit kicked out of him, but I don't want Gaara to get into any trouble. But Gaara will not rest until I tell him. I know him too well, to know he won't. So better I explain everything than Shikamaru (who had already opened his big mouth) or Kiba (his stories always consist of ridiculous elaborations that aren't true at all).

I opened my mouth to begin when Gaara suddenly held up his hand to stop. My mouth hung open in an 'oh' for a moment before I snapped it closed. He raised an eyebrow in my direction and pointed at me. "Naruto…why aren't you wearing a shirt?" WHAT? Of course I'm wearing a s-…

My eyes were fixed on my completely bare chest. What?...How…am I not wearing a shirt?

"I…thought I was wearing one." I hope that doesn't sound as dumb as I think it did. Apparently it did though since Temari burst into hyena-like giggles. My cheeks warmed up as embarrassment spread through me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest trying to hide as much skin as possible. I'm so not an exhibitionist!

"Oh yeah, and did you pierce your belly button?" A grinning Temari asked. My eyes lit up and I uncrossed my arms. "Yeah!"

After that we talked a little more about my piercing. Temari thought it was awesome that we now had matching belly button piercings. Gaara remained quiet. He seemed like he was brooding. He better not have been brooding over my piercing because I liked it! So to get him to tell me if he liked it I poked his cheek for an entire two minutes. Then he tried to bite my finger and yelled at me. But he did say he thought it looked good on me. His praise made me really happy. It's like when your parent or sibling tells you they are proud of you or something that makes you feel really awesome…yeah that's kind of what it made me feel like. After that though Gaara forced me to give him a play by play of Hinata's party. As I retold him the story, I wondered to myself why Sasuke-teme wasn't there. I tried to think of where he might have been but those thoughts went down roads that made me feel ill and want to cry so I quickly stopped thinking of that.

Overall I was probably at Gaara's for about three hours. Gaara and Temari pushed me out the door (literally though) when they had to go. Something about them going to their cousin's college graduation. So I went home and watched tv. And no, I wasn't still shirtless! Gaara let me borrow his t-shirt. It was black and on the front it had some red symbol and on the back it said Akasuna in red letters. It was actually his oldest brother's shirt but who really cares. Gaara just found it in his drawer so he lent it to me. I have to say though, both he and his oldest brother had a weird fetish for black and red clothes.

I am looking in the mirror at myself. I'm looking pretty darn emo if I do say so myself. With Gaara's shirt on and dark sweatpants I looked like depression vomited all over me. Unfortunately I didn't look good in dark clothes like Gaara and Sasuke…not Sasuke! Ha just kidding. Who is thinking of Sasuke?! Not me…

I ended up changing into some light colored jeans, but I kept on Gaara's shirt. It is soft, okay?

My phone buzzed a couple minutes later. It's not like I was making weird faces at myself in the mirror or anything before it buzzed. That would be super lame. You know those ones where you pretend someone (maybe like let's say the teme) said something to you so you do a fake reaction and then see how you look from different angle? Well, I definitely wasn't doing that one.

"_I'm in your driveway. Get ur ass out here." _ I read the text message out loud. "Sure Kiba! It's not like I have a life or anything so please just come on over!" I grumbled to myself as I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs. For all he knew I could have been really busy. Yeah! I could have been…doing something….with…damn well there really isn't anyone except Gaara, Temari, Shika and Kiba. Huh.

Sure enough when I poked my head through my front door, Kiba was sitting in his truck in my driveway. I slowly slid outside and shut the door behind me. When I opened the car door and slid in, Kiba just grinned at me.

"We are going to the girls' tennis match today!" He proclaimed.

"Ehh…why?" We had never once been to a tennis match.

"Hinata is playing. She is on the tennis team!" Kiba said giddily.

"Oh okay!" I said. His excitement was slowly creeping into me. "Let's go!" I exclaimed.

With a wolfish grin, Kiba pulled out of my driveway. "You smell like Gaara," Kiba said after a moment.

"Creepy.." Kiba whacked me when I mumbled this.

"I just have a good nose!" He said defensively.

"Because you are a dog!" I said with a smirk.

"Stop saying that! You always say that!" What! I never always say that. Maybe a little…like once or twice a week. That's it though.

"Do not!" I retorted, crossing my arms and pouting. Kiba sighed and a few minutes passed by in silence. It was kinda freaky. Usually I can't shut up, but now I didn't feel like talking. It's that stupid teme's fault! If I end being scarred for life by him, he's a dead man.

LISFORLINEIISFORINBETWEENNISFORNARUTOEISFOREXTRAOR DINARYSISFORSCRIPT

So…yeah…tennis…it's the equivalent to the excitement of watching paint dry. We are only like half an hour in, but dear Ramen this is not very fun. I looked over at Kiba. He's still drooling. Yes, I say still because he has been drooling since Hinata started playing. I think it's because she's in this short little tennis dress on that kind of hugs her body. Jeez, I never knew she was fit and curvy. She always wears loose clothes. But yeah she's got a figure that one. Her boobs are pretty big, I mean they aren't enormous like Baa-chan's (those things are like hot air balloons….pretty sure if you threw her in a lake she'd survive just because her boobs would keep her afloat) but they are pretty big. Especially compared to her partner who is about as flat as…well me. I think her name is Tenten. Dang she's athletic. I think really athletic girls have smaller boobs. But I don't really know. I don't really notice them that often. Not really a fan. I mean they are all squishy and bouncy. Someone just needs to strap them down. Oh and then when girls (coughPsychoBitchescough) where push up bras. Ew. Please I do not want those any closer to my face. Flatten them things down and put them away.

"Hinata is amazing," Kiba sighed dreamily. I just rolled my eyes. He had also been saying things like this since the match started. My eyes wandered away from the girls playing tennis and I turned and looked around the fenced in courts. Naturally we were outside the fence since we were spectators. My eyes locked on a very familiar black sports car rolling into the parking spot next to Kiba's truck.

Oh no. I slammed my eyes shut. Please go away. Go away. I exhaled. Okay when I open my eyes, it'll be gone. I opened my eyes. Well fuck. I watched as the passenger seat opened. The mini set of bleachers (only three rows) Kiba and I are sitting on are parallel to the parking lot so I have a good view of it without having to turn all the way around. Neji slips out of the passenger side and then the back door opens and Suigetsu gets, a taunting smirk directed at Neji showing off his pointing teeth. Holding my breath, I watch the top of the car to see if anyone is coming out from the driver's side. Sure enough a dark head of hair appears. My heart picks up speed. I really feel like running.

"Kiba!" I hiss. I wait but he doesn't respond. My eyes are glued on Sasuke and his friends, who have yet to notice me. "KIBA!" I hiss again. Silence ensues and I can feel myself becoming more and more antsy. Can a person develop ADHD like spasms as a result of being in the presence of someone else? My hands twitch in my lap. I don't want to see him. I haven't talked to him since yesterday. Please someone just shot me now. No, wait I would like ramen before I die. Ah, they are starting to walk this way. Kiba! Come on Kiba! Kiba! Kiba! KIBA! "KIBA!" I snapped, my arm moving of its own accord and slapping his side.

He made a noise of pain. "What?" He snapped. "Kiba!" I whined. He turned and looked where I was looking. "Shit." His tone was serious, and that made me even more nervous. God dammit, I want to cry, punch Sasuke, cuss him out, cry some more, run so I don't have to see him, go up to him and make him see me, kiss him. I'm so confused. Suddenly Neji's pale eyes looked in our direction. I whipped my head towards the courts so fast I think I gave myself whiplash. Did he see me? I hope he didn't see me. What if he saw? He'll probably tell Sasuke. Oh shit! He'll definitely tell Sasuke. Then Sasuke will think I was admiring him. And I was not admiring him. Okay so maybe I noticed how nice he looked today. Big deal. I think everyone looks nice today. It's the fricken lighting!

I can just feel them getting closer. Kiba was stock-still beside me, and I could feel the tension in him as well. His eyes were also on the court but I don't think he was watching anymore. Then I could hear them. They were so close that I could hear the pavement under their feet as they walked toward the bleachers. They were walking behind me. Then I heard a snicker. I went rigid. Am I paranoid to think someone (that sounded a lot like Suigetsu) just snickered at me? A growl followed that I am sure was Sasuke.

"Oi, blondie." I voice called. If possible I almost choked on the breathe coming into my mouth. Oh that would have been attractive, Naruto. Fuck I did not just refer to myself in third person…whatever I will deal with that problem later I have more pressing matters than this at the moment though.

Slowly I turned around until one of my legs was propped on the bench seat and I could see them. I saw Suigetsu first. He had a large grin stretched across his face. Neji was behind him and he looked beyond annoyed (a normal look on the Hyuuga). I could see Sasuke standing next to Suigetsu, but I couldn't bring myself to look him in the face. I could make out his form in my peripheral vision but my eyes stayed focused on Suigetsu. I looked at him dully. I hope I look bored and cool, the exact opposite of how I feel. Suigetsu's grin just widened. Apparently I need to work on my acting skills.

"How are you?" Excuse me. I looked at him dumbly. Did he just ask me how I was?

"…fine. And you?" I managed to get out.

"_Excellent_. You know I was just talking about you," He mused, his voice giddy with excitement and amusement. At this point Kiba had turned around. A peek at him showed me he was frowning and watching Suigetsu wearily. Suigetsu seemed to be waiting for me to respond to this, but I didn't know what to say.

Sasuke then moved a few feet away and turned his back to us. I looked at him for the first time and felt my heart clench. His back was to me, and I could see he had his phone out. He is probably texting some girl. My throat got thick as I tried to swallow. He was wearing a navy blue tshirt and a pair of black jeans. His usual color combination. I dragged my gaze away from him though, all too aware of Suigetsu's smug, knowing eyes on my face.

"Yes, Neji told me you were at little Hinata's party yesterday. You know, I haven't really seen you at many parties. Didn't think it was your _scene_," He said. His tone was condescending and he seemed to be hinting at something. What a prick.

"He was there because of me," Kiba snapped to my defense. Suigetsu's gaze flicked to him.

"Well I definitely didn't think it was _your _scene," Suigetsu said with mock politeness.

That's it. I jerked all the way around so my feet dangled off the back of the bleachers and I was fully facing Suigetsu. "What the fuck do you mean by that?" I growled. Suigetsu's eyes danced with excitement seeing me get fired up.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" Suigetsu said slyly. I narrowed my eyes at him. "That would be mean to insult Sasuke's toy," Suigetsu finished with a smirk.

"What?! I am not Sasuke's fucking toy. Fuck you. And fuck Sasuke! He can go-" I snarled but then stopped when my wrist was grabbed and I was pulled to the ground. I landed unsteadily on my feet and teetered back and forth dangerously until a hand grabbed my arm and steadied me. Still freaked out from the sudden move, I looked with wide, slightly fearful eyes at the person who had grabbed me. My eyes met with unreadable black ones. A spark lit within me and my body tingled as my heart began to pick up speed.

"I'd be very careful how I finish that," Sasuke said tightly. Huh? What was he talking about? What was _I_ talking about again? …Oh yeah!

I wrenched my arm from his grip and glared at him. I turned my gaze away from him and glared at Suigetsu. "He can go fuck himself!" I finished. And before Sasuke could say anything I shouldered past Suigetsu and scurried to the other side of the bleachers. Once as safe distance away I turned around to see Suigetsu looking delighted with the trouble he'd stirred up and Sasuke glaring at me with irritation. Kiba stood up from his seat and shot a glare at Suigetsu and Sasuke. "Don't fucking touch Naruto you prick," He spat at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes slipped from me to Kiba and as it did so it turned ten times more menacing and cold. Kiba looked kind of scared when Sasuke's gaze landed on him and I couldn't blame him. If Sasuke looked at me like that I'd probably cower in fear. Needless to say he practically ran to my side at the other end of the bleachers as soon as possible. I had to look away from Sasuke because he was scaring me with that look. But when I looked at Suigetsu, I didn't feel any better. He had a wicked smile on his lips.

"Naruto," he purred. This got Sasuke's attention and he turned to look at his friend with a scowl. "I absolutely love your shirt." He gushed. What a phony asshole. The hell he liked it? What was he playing at? I, and everyone else, looked at my shirt curiously. Um yeah there really isn't anything special about it. I looked back at Suigetsu in confusion. Sasuke was looking at Suigetsu with mild irritation.

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke. "Oh I meant the back of it." Sasuke's dark eyes still looked irritated but I guess he decided to entertain Suigetsu since his gaze turned to me once again.

What on earth is Suigetsu talking about? All it says on the back of the shirt is Akasuna. I don't get it at all.

"All it says is Gaara's last name, you white-haired creep," Kiba said in annoyance. I guess he didn't get what Suigetsu was so interested in either. Suigetsu's smile widened though. He seemed very pleased with Kiba's words. Confused, I looked at Sasuke, who looked very unhappy all of a sudden.

"Oh and is that Gaara's shirt?" Suigetsu asked innocently.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kiba snapped, quickly getting more frustrated. My eyes had stayed on Sasuke the entire time, and he did not look happy when Kiba said this. I watched him closely. He did not look happy at all. Why the heck did he get all bi-polar over a shirt?

"Suigetsu." He barked suddenly, making everyone jump. Suigetsu turned to Sasuke with a small smirk. "Let's go. Neji came to watch Hinata." He said in an emotionless voice. With that he turned around and walked to the other set of bleachers a few yards from the bleachers were all currently standing by. Neji wasted no time in following and Suigetsu followed too, after giving a little wave to Kiba and me.

Kiba and I sat at the farthest end away from Sasuke and his friends on our bleacher. We talked in hushed whispers for a little bit. Both of us had no clue what Suigetsu and Sasuke were making such a big deal over.

Sasuke, Neji, and Suigetsu sat in the middle of the other pair of bleachers. Both of our groups ignored the others for the next hour. Kiba said he saw Neji look over a couple times so Kiba flicked him off.

Another car pulled in a little later. Now this wasn't that big of a deal. Lots of cars had pulled in and out of the parking lot in the past hour. I kept telling myself this even as Sasuke got up from his spot and walked passed Kiba and I without even a glance in my direction (Kiba told me this since I refused to look at Sasuke so Kiba looked for me). When Kiba informed me that Sasuke's back was to us, I wasted no time and looked at him. It's just another car. I bet it's his mom or dad or brother! So what if the car is not anything expensive like an Uchiha would own…it could still be a family member…or maybe an ugly, celibate nun that Sasuke's family happens to close with?...

Sasuke drew closer and the driver's door opened. Please be a celibate, ugly nun. Please be a celibate, ugly nun! I watched anxiously. And then my heart plummeted to the ground. One of the prettiest girls I had ever seen stepped out of the silver SUV. She had long light red hair that and she was petite and slim but not lacking in curves at all. From what I could see she had brown eyes. And those brown eyes were hungrily eyeing Sasuke. The jealousy I felt made me sick. Fuck Sasuke. Fuck him. Fuck him. That is so NOT an ugly, celibate nun!

"Naruto, you okay?" Kiba asked worriedly. My eyes were glued to Sasuke as the girl stepped forward and ran her hands down his chest. Apparently she had never heard of personal space. Sasuke made no move to stop her. Why is he not concerned for his fricken personal bubble?! His own eyes were focused on her. And it tore me apart. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. I will not give him the satisfaction of me watching his encounter like some lovesick fangirl. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked at Kiba. "Of course," I said, a fake smile plastered on my lips. Kiba sighed and cuffed me lightly in the shoulders. "You know, baka, you've always sucked at lying," he said quietly. A genuine half-smile formed at his words.

"You wanna leave?" He asked softly. I chuckled. Kiba could always be surprisingly gentle when he needed to be.

"No way are we giving the teme the satisfaction," I said strongly, cocking my head to the side and smiling at Kiba.

"You're fucking right we aren't," Kiba cried enthusiastically. We both turned our attention to the match.

"Hottest girl out there. Go." I challenged him a moment later. Not missing a beat Kiba immediately replied, "Hinata". I shook my head. Kiba had it bad.

"Fine then. Besides for Hinata." I conceded. He shook his head. "Nope no comes close to her." Oh boy.

I was about retort about how lovesick dog-boy way when I heard the loud music of a car pulling into the parking lot. I looked over, careful not to look too closely at the pair of people standing close together. Apparently those two have still not learned the glories of the personal space? I would say a safe distance for between the two would be…a mile. Anyways don't they have rules about PDA?! I don't want to see that. Do you think some child walking around would want to see Sasuke getting frisked by some disgustingly pretty girl? No, the child does not want to see it. It was get scarred for life. And then become unbalanced. All because of the excess of PDA and lack of personal space. Did he just have a list of girls that he could call whenever the mood struck?...that damn bastard probably did.

I looked at the car that was blasting the really loud music. That car looks kind of familiar. It looks just like…

And then I proceeded to shit myself.

…okay well not literally but I nearly did. And I nearly had a goddamned stroke too.

"Fucking shit what is he doing here?" I snapped louder than I intended as I shot up from my seat. Kiba immediately stood up too, looking around frantically because of my reaction. It would have been funny is I wasn't about to pee myself.

It was parking . And goddammit the door was opening. And someone was getting out. How! How the heck could my weekend possibly blow up in my face anymore?!

He needed to leave. Pronto. As in like right the fuck now. I jumped down from the bleachers and stomped towards the parking lot. Kiba stumbled to keep up behind me. Luckily Sasuke wasn't looking. He was probably too busy getting his face licked off by that girl, but I could feel Suigetsu or Neji 's, whatever, one of their eyes, on me. The old Cobra turned off, the purr and the obscenely loud music silenced, and Sai, in all his tight black-clothed glory, slid out as smooth as water. He had a pair of aviators on. It made him look hotter; I'm not going to lie. Yet because I'd actually spoken to him, and, even worse, dated him, I was not affected in the least. And the only reason he was even wearing sunglasses was probably because his eyes were so bloodshot.

Sai was parked in the row of cars directly across from where Sasuke was standing. He was probably just a few slots back but otherwise directly across from him. Lovely. Just lovely.

Why didn't I want them to meet? Gee, I don't know. I may be the fact that Sai is hopped up on God-knows-what and he is unpredictable as fuck. Or the fact that Sasuke's temper is ridiculously unstable. OR hey there's the fact that I dated Sai, and don't want Sasuke to know! Because won't I seem super awesome in Sasuke's eyes when he sees me ex treat me like shit and call me completely false nicknames that hint I am not even a fucking dude! And I am! A fucking dude, that is!

"Kiba stay here," I growled as I stepped onto the pavement of the parking lot. Kiba stayed quiet but his footsteps ceased behind me. Sai was now leaning against his car, his arms crossed, looking directly at me…at least I think he was. The reflection in his damn aviators prevented me from seeing exactly where he was looking. I kind of wanted to sway back and forth and see if his head moved. Or look closer and get a better view of myself in the mirrored lenses.

I was approaching, and damn I was a man on a mission. I was maybe ten feet from him when he opened his mouth to talk. "Dickl-" He began cheerfully.

I cut him off though. "Sai!" I snapped harshly. "What are you doing here?"

I finally reached him and I stopped only a couple feet from him. I didn't want to be close to him, but there is no way in hell I wanted to draw Sasuke's attention. He stood up to his full height, which was still taller than my own height. Damn. He smiled down at me, that fake smile that always seems to rub me the wrong way.

"If I said I came to see you…" He said coyly. He is obviously playing with me. Probably for some sick entertainment.

"I'd say you were lying trough your teeth or so fucking doped up you were delusional," I said through gritted teeth.

"Hm, you know me so well. It's cute." He chuckled. It was a creepy-ass chuckle. Like a rape chuckle. You know, I should really have one of those rape whistles…

Shit he better not be gone. And when I say 'gone' I mean stoned. He reached his hand out and caressed my arm with the back of his hands. I jumped a bit and grabbed his and threw it back to his side.

"Sai, take off your glasses." I said as calmly as I could.

"You want to stare into my eyes, Naru-kun?" He purred, leaning heavily back against his car. Then he went to shift and stumbled. And Sai never stumbles. Unless he's stoned.

"Sai?!" I my voice shook a little. I don't want to have to deal with him if he was like this. I don't want to deal with him period. I moved forward and grabbed his shoulders. I offhandedly noticed Sai was still wearing a single stud in his one ear piercing. The earring was back. Shocker, I know.

I shook him a little bit and when he just laughed, I grabbed his glasses. As I got them off, two things happened simultaneously: My eyes widened in shock and an arm wrapped around my waist. Sai's eyes were completely normal. In fact when I pulled his sunglasses off he straightened up and his posture along with his facial expression returned to normal. The fucker had been messing with me. As I reeled for a second, Sai used the opportunity to grab my ass. The feeling of a hand roughly cupping your butt woke me from my shock and I shoved Sai hard. He was against the car so he didn't budge, but I managed to get out of his grip.

"Sai, goddammit! Don't fuck with me!" I yelled in a bout of rage. What psycho thinks it's fun to make people worry he's stoned?! I glared at him. He is still such an asshole.

"Don't throw a hissy fit, dickless. There's no need to yell." Sai said with a chuckle and that fake-ass smile on his face. But shit he was right, I had yelled. I glanced around in concern. Sure enough Kiba had edged his way closer to me, looking very worried. Suigetsu and Neji were both looking at me with rapt attention. I went to look at Sasuke when Sai moved his face in front of mine.

"Looking for something, dickless?" He asked suspiciously. I looked at him and shoved him away from me. "Of course not. I was just tired of looking at you." I spat, glaring heatedly at him.

"Dobe," A deep, rumbling voice said from behind me. A safe feeling spread over me and I couldn't help the small voice that suddenly labeled him as my hero. Unconsciously, I stepped back, closer to Sasuke. Will he tell Sai to leave me alone? Will he whisk me away in his arms? Will he tell save me from Sai? I turned and with hopeful eyes, looked up into Sasuke's. At least that was what I tried to do, Sasuke was busy staring coldly at Sai. Finally his eyes flicked down to my own. Hope and warmth welled up inside me at his gaze. His bottomless black eyes stared into my own.

"Could you keep it down? Not everyone wants to be a part of your conversation." He said icily. Whatever was left of my heart shattered into a million pieces, and all the hope turned into betrayal and disappointment. It must have shown on my face because suddenly Sasuke's began to change but I didn't look long enough to see what it changed into. I quickly turned around and looked at Sai's feet, unable to look at either one of the bastards next to me. If I did…I may have cried, or screamed, or possibly done something I might really regret. Would I regret punching Sasuke in the face?…possibly…

"Come on, Naru-kun. Let's go talk about this in private." Sai said in a serious tone. He reached out and went to grab my hand, but his hand barely brushed my skin when another hand slapped his hand away. "That's not going to happen," Sasuke said in an authoritative and cold tone. Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn't. What it felt like was a late. Sasuke's hand wrapped around my arm.

His skin touching me, caused something in me to snap. In a quick movement I wretched my arm from his grasp. "Don't touch me," I said in a low, cold voice I barely recognized. My gaze slowly traveled from the ground to Sai's eyes. "Either of you." I said in a soft voice, this time though I could hear the shaking in it. I broke from in between them and ran to Kiba's truck in a burst of speed. Kiba was there a second later and he unlocked. I didn't look back as Kiba started the car or when he back out of the space. Only when we began to pull away did I look back. Sai was leaning against his car watching us pull away, his sunglasses once again over his eyes. Sasuke...was next to that girl. I was about to look away when I saw the girl reach for him and Sasuke push her away from him so hard she fell to the ground. He turned away from her and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Right before we turned the corner I witnessed Sasuke kick his car.

LISFORLINEIISFORINBETWEENNISFORNARUTOEISFOREXTRAOR DINARYSISFORSCRIPT

I spent Sunday thinking. And I thought about a whole lot. In fact, my brain kind of hurt from overexertion. Is that possible?

A lot of people called, and by a lot I mean my vast array of four friends and one unknown number. I didn't pick up the phone. That would defeat the point of my self-imposed "Solitary Thinking Sunday". Yes, I named it! I like to name things. If I had a car I would name it Kyuubi. How fucking sick would a car named Kyuubi be?! Ideally it would be an orange jeep with no doors or top. That would be so awesome. Oh wait I'm getting sidetracked…again.

Okay so Sasuke, yeah that's what I was thinking of. Well, nowadays, when am I not thinking about him…crap I can't believe I just thought that. Anyways he was such an asshole yesterday, but I did feel a little better when I saw how upset he was. He should not have pushed that girl, though. He needs to control his anger. I may not be too fond of her but she didn't do anything to deserve to be pushed like that.

A loud knocking on my door suddenly began. I jumped a little then dragged myelf to the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" An irate Iruka yelled. His face was all red and puffy and angry-like. Well…that's not good.

"H-hai?" I asked tentatively.

"You are failing English?!" He yelled incredulously.

….oh shit….

Curse you Kakashi, you perverted bastard.

**Please tell me what you thought! Next chapter they return to school and things will be funnier I promise. Anyone know who Sasuke's call girl was?**


End file.
